


Picture This -- A Series by Delta Story and Shalee Stewart

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 83,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: This AU series takes place in years 4-5 of Voyager's journey.A plasma storm has damaged the ship irreparably, and the crew makes a crash landing on an M-class planet. From here, they must start a new world -- and new lives -- for themselves. These stories chronicle their lives in this brave new world.





	1. Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This series was written by Delta Story and Shalee Stewart between October 1997 and May 2001. The stories were inspired by songs written by Jim Brickman on his CD entitled "Picture This". The authors want to thank Jim Brickman for all the music that inspired these stories, and especially for his 'approval' of the series.

Story # 1 -- DREAM COME TRUE  
By Delta (October 1997)

 

She stood there, watching the crew unload the last supplies from Voyager, that wonderful ship which had done so much for them for almost four years. That vessel which had harbored them, protected them, in many storms and tumults. That injured entity from which now life was slowly ebbing. Dreams forgotten, dreams unfulfilled, dreams over.

Her face was devoid of emotion, but inside, her heart was being ripped apart. I've failed, she thought, with internal tears flooding her very soul. I got them into this. After all we've been thorough: Kazon, Vidiians, the Borg, Species 8472 --- after all of that, to succumb to something as simple as a plasma storm... With a defeated sigh, she thought back onto the stream of events which immediately had preceded: the rapidly approaching storm; the breech in the warp plasma core; the power surge that crippled the impulse drive; and finally, the fatal blow -- the failing life support systems. Thank God Tom's piloting skills maneuvered them out of the storm before they totally lost all systems, and that he had safely landed them on this desolate planet which Jenny Delaney located before ...it was too late. 

For the second time in its Delta Quadrant history, the ship had jolted them through an emergency planet landing. Its touch-down on the planet's surface was far from gentle, but there hadn't been any serious injuries. The far greater damage had been done to the planet itself, ripping out scarce vegetation and creating a deeply rutted, transversing crater in the fragile powder-like surface covering. This protective outermost layer was lightweight and dust-like, rather than the larger, heavier particles of sand, and was at least six inches deep. She knew that meant there was little silicon and heavy metal here, at least in this particular area. No silicon probably would mean little water, although the few monitorings they were able to read before landing did indicate some plant and animal life. Sentient life forms were not noted, however.

Walking through the dust was like walking through snow, its depth hindering movements by Voyager's inhabitants. Unloading supplies was taking much energy on the part of the crew. But, at least it was an M planet. Although the air was dry, it was breathable and provided an acceptable balance of oxygen and nitrogen and other trace gases necessary to sustain them. No one seemed to be breathing laboriously due to the lack of that necessity. It was neither hot nor cold, registering at 18 degrees C. The pale greenish-blue sky did have scattered clouds. Good; the clouds indicated that there was moisture evaporating from the planet's surface somewhere. In addition, their movement told her that there were atmospheric disturbances being produced by differing surface temperatures -- therefore, there were areas of both land and water. That meant that they probably could find indications of water and vegetation, although it looked sparse here where they had disembarked. And the lightly tinted skies told their unspoken tale of a protecting atmosphere, deflecting the sun's rays into colors of the spectrum.

Chakotay, Tuvok and Neelix had immediately formed surveillance teams, to investigate the habitat possibilities for the rag-tag group of 147 people. Harry, B'Elanna and Carey had rescued what they could from the communications arrays and were trying to set up a temporary system for any proposed attempts to contact any passers-by to the planet. But, there was a strong magnetic force field in the outer atmosphere, preventing them from sending out any SOS signals. 

"Maybe it's part of the storm, Captain," Tom tried to say hopefully, as he supervised the crew unloading the vessel. "We'll keep trying." 

The rest of the engineering crew, who were not involved in unloading the ship, were attempting to jerry-rig generators for electricity or solar power. As Samantha Wildman was working with the other engineers, she was also trying to comfort her young daughter, the population's only child, who had been rudely interrupted from her afternoon nap by the impact.

The hue of the sky was illuminated by the pale light of a distant radiating star. The light was bright, but not as bright as Earth's ‘sol’, and its radiant heat felt cooler than Earth's. It would probably get very cold when night came. And they had no indication when that would be. How long was the diurnal cycle? How much time did they have to construct life-saving structures for everyone before the unknowns of the alien darkness arrived? The scouting teams had disappeared over the tall, powdery dunes over three hours ago. The sun, which had been overhead when they landed, had lowered itself about 10 degrees towards the horizon. Ah, yes -- that should give an indication of when they would lose the light and heat of the sun, Janeway thought as she did a quick calculation in her mind. We probably have about 10 hours of sunlight left...

She didn't want to give up hope. But Janeway knew that the outlook was grim. This was quite a big lemon she had been handed; hopefully, it would make up into a large pitcher of lemonade. She smiled to herself, thinking of the ancient adage her mother often repeated: "When life hands you a lemon, make lemonade", as she pictured a Voyager-sized pitcher of the beverage. She turned from her agonizing view of the ship – her ship – the hard part was just beginning. She had to be more of a captain now than she had ever been; she had to be a mother, a comforter, a counselor to these people, her family. A few months earlier, as they girded themselves for the approach of the Borg and ultimately, Species 8472, she had said to her first officer, "Chakotay, at what point do we turn about? Would the crew accept living out the rest of their lives in the Delta Quadrant?" and how he had responded to her "If that moment comes, we'll face it together; you are not alone, Kathryn." Then, came the schism -- she thought of their clash of philosophies; no, their very souls, as she had stubbornly persevered with her decision to negotiate with the Borg; of Chakotay's acquiescence to her judgment when they did make it through the Borg territory; of the resulting fracture in their delicately balanced relationship. Now, this... he had been right all along. 

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of shouting voices, as all three reconnaissance teams reappeared. The sounds were loud, joyous, hopeful. They approached rapidly, running as best they could through the hampering thick surface material; she first heard Neelix' voice. "Captain, we have found a most lovely area, about 5 kilometers away. It's a valley with a small lake of potable water and even trees and edible vegetation!" 

Tuvok matter-of-factly continued the description of their find. "I concur with Mr. Neelix that the area appears be most hospitable. The geologic nature differs from that of this site. There is evidence of the remnants of volcanic activity, giving a more life supporting chemical basis. The surrounding hill expanses also present a strong indication of continuing metamorphosis of the planet. Indeed, Captain, I believe that we could exist here."

The one remaining leader of the scouting groups walked over to her. There was a tentative smile on his face as he approached her, which spoke of forgiveness, of togetherness, of... hope. He invaded her space, as he spoke to the group, but more to her. "Captain, we can make it work. It doesn't mean giving up, but this planet does appear to be capable of allowing us to rest and repair ourselves at the very least. He looked up at the skies. "The weather looks good, and I think we can move enough to the site in the next four or so hours in order to have protection for the night." He moved in closer to her, and spoke to her alone. His words were with his eyes as much as his voice. "You are not alone, Kathryn," he said quietly, repeating those fateful words of months ago. "We made this decision together. We can make it work." He raised his right hand to her left shoulder, gently squeezing it in an affirmative touch. "Just give the word."

Janeway took a deep breath of the air. It was fresh air, something she never really appreciated until the rare times she had ‘smelled’ it in the last four years. In breathing deeply, she felt the dust in her nose, but there was the slightest hint of green, of living vegetation. "All right, people. It looks as if we have found a hospitable place to set up for the night. I thank you all for your hard work so far. We have much more to come. But, you have proven to me -- and to yourselves -- over and over again, that you are determined survivors. We will make it through this also. I have faith in each and every one of you. Chakotay will assign you to teams and we will get this mission going." She turned to Tuvok. "Mr. Tuvok, if you will help me decide on the necessary items we will need for tonight..." With those words, the crew became the smooth-running machine that they always were, as they hustled to set up their land-bound home base. 

~*~

The transport to the verdant area took almost six hours, but the crew was able to bring more on this first attempt than they had anticipated. A village of silver geodomes was quickly set up around a central covered area that had been efficiently constructed from several medium sized trees, using the trunks as corner posts and the branches and broad leaves to construct a roof. Each geodome was about 15 feet in diameter and ten feet high in the center, and could shelter up to four people. There were a total of forty-five of the structures. One was set up as a makeshift infirmary, with the EMH and his basic equipment ensconced within it. It was also decided that Captain Janeway should have one to herself. The other senior officers were doubled up: Chakotay and Tuvok; Tom and Harry; B'Elanna had requested that Samantha and little Kim join her. Neelix and Lt. Carey decided that they could stand each other for at least a few days; besides, Carey could always help Neelix when things broke down. The rest of the crew divided up to fit 3-4 people to each dome, in typical Starfleet bivouac fashion.

The sun set behind the high valley walls, and almost immediately the temperature dropped. However, due to the protection of the valley structure and the walls themselves (which were found to contain iron-rich plagioclase, as well as other much needed minerals) provided insulation, holding on to a little of the warmth provided by the sun. Two hours after nightfall, the temperature was a much cooler 8 degrees C, but it was a temperature that allowed survival. Solar batteried lanterns flickered throughout the encampment, as the weary Voyagers settled in for the night. They greeted their new roommates and swapped tales of the memorable day. Most of them, during the course of the evening, had personally expressed their gratitude to Janeway. There had not been any magnanimous statement commending her and the others who were pivotal in getting them safely on the planet. The crew's unspoken loyalty and camaraderie sufficed for gratuitous praise.

Janeway was making rounds of the geodomes, ascertaining that all the crew's immediate needs had been served. Her last stop was at Chakotay's and Tuvok's. Chakotay, too, had been checking with the village inhabitants, and was just returning.

"Well, Commander," the captain said as they walked towards each other, "this is another day for the books." She sighed, as she leaned against the doorframe of his dome. He brushed back some of the many wisps of her hair that had escaped the curved coil surrounding her head. 

"I know you're disappointed, Kathryn," he said, with sadness in his own voice. "But, you couldn't have asked for a better show from your crew..."

"*Our* crew," she corrected him with her interruption. "You have done as much as I over these years, to build these people into the determined survivors they are today." She looked down for a moment, then raised her eyes to stare into the dark depths of his. "Chakotay, I could never have done it without you; you know that. Every ounce of my stubbornness has been tempered with a pound of your understanding and support. I have no idea what these next days -- weeks -- months will bring, but this I *do* know -- I need you now, more than ever..." She lowered her eyes again and continued. "Ummmm....I guess what I'm saying... asking... is ... help me, in making the decisions to guide us in the times to come. I promise that I will listen to every word you say..."

He chuckled as he looked down at her, into those tired pleading eyes, asking for his trust -- and forgiveness. He took her face between his warm, comforting hands, and gently kissed her. The kiss, with unspoken words, forgave her of all the hurts of the previous months. He slowly raised his head, and, stroking her cheek, said, "Kathryn, I think that this is the place -- this is the place to have our dream come true."


	2. Sun, Moon and Stars

Story #2: SUN, MOON AND STARS   
by Shalee (April 1998)

Day 20 

The place had the look of a refugee camp, almost. The settlement of Starfleet emergency shelters was beginning to be mixed with crudely wrought, yet, precisely built permanent buildings. A village was starting to take shape. In the midst of it all, a solitary figure stood watching the bustle. 

Kathryn Janeway smiled wanly as a crew member greeted her in passing. She couldn't understand how easily everyone seemed to take their situation in stride, that is, except her. Her heart just wasn't in this. Yet, she still found herself marveling at the couples that seemed to making themselves apparent and wondering just how long these relationships had been going on. Torres and Paris were, of course, a gimme, Kathryn known about them, but when had Neelix and Sam Wildman gone beyond just being friends? Then there was the Doctor and Seven, who seemed more than just physician and patient. 

And lastly, herself and Chakotay – did they really finally have a chance? Or had she put things off for too long. Could one kiss be the beginnings of something new and wonderful? Perhaps, only the gods of fate knew the answer, for Kathryn was much too tired to think anymore. 

Turning from the scene spread out before, Janeway began to walk up the slope, toward the plain, where the shadowed hulk of 'Voyager' lay broken and alone. She had only gone a few steps when a voice stopped her. 

"Captain, do you have minute?" 

Janeway turned to see Harry Kim standing there, "Of course, Harry, what's up?" 

"I'd like to see if I can convert 'Voyager's' deflector dish into solar energy collector. It could provide us with a nearly unlimited power source." 

Janeway stared at the young man as she run a hand over her face and into her hair, absenting repositioning the gray headband holding it back from her face. It matched the dark gray suspendered jumpsuit that she, like everyone else had taken to was wearing with a lighter gray mock turtleneck. No uniforms anymore, no ranks or departments. After a moment, she sighed and nodded, "Okay Harry, do it." 

Kim flashed her a bright smile and a salute, "Yes, ma'am… " 

Janeway smiled a little as he retreated back toward the settlement, presumably to let B'Elanna and Seven in on the news. With one more lingering glance, she resumed her walk, falling into an almost leisurely gait as she lost herself in thought. 

~*~

The Settlement's unanimously appointed architect, Chakotay, looked up from the table, where new building designs were spread out as Harry Kim entered the shelter looking for Torres. 

"Hey, Harry, what's up?" 

"The Captain gave the okay. Have you seen B'Elanna?" 

"Whoa, the okay, for what?" 

"The defector conversion." Kim clarified. 

" Right, I get it," Chakotay replied with a nod. "I think, I saw Torres headed toward the river with Paris." 

"Great! Thanks, Commander--" Kim answered and turned to leave. 

Chakotay stopped him with a question. "Harry, just where did you see the captain?" 

"On Paris Ridge, I think, she was headed to Voyager," Kim supplied giving the other man a curious look. 

"Good, thanks. I've got something I want her to see," Chakotay said as he rolled up one of the thin sheets of plastics and tucked in under his arm to follow Kim out. They parted outside and the older man headed up the long hill dubbed Paris Ridge and out onto the sandy plain. 

~*~

The sun was slipping down casting a maroon aura across the golden sand. Perched on a rock, Kathryn Janeway sighed softly as she watched the sinking shadows play across 'Voyager's' gleaming white hull. Even in her crippled state, the starship still looked majestic. Kathryn pulled her knees up and hugged them tightly as a single tear slipped silently down her cheek. 

A short distance away, Chakotay stood observing the woman her had grown to respect and love over the past four years. Yes, she drove him crazy sometimes but the little things she did, always made him forgive her in the end. Like now, as he watched the fading sun turn her tawny hair into a burning halo. The forlorn expression on her face only emphasized her innate vulnerability. Kathryn Janeway was strong woman in most cases; but, by the look on her face, she appeared to be losing an inner battle. 

Following his heart instead of his head, Chakotay stepped closer and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"Kathryn… " 

"Son of a… " Janeway swore as she jumped from the rock. "Gods, Chakotay, what the hell are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" she rambled accusingly. 

"Sorry… " The big man murmured as he tried to read her expression. 

"Dammit… " Janeway huffed as she removed her headband and drew her hands through tousled hair in an attempt to regain her composure. Freed of its normal confines today, the riotous mass red-gold flowed over her shoulders like shroud. Finally, she looked at Chakotay with wry smile curving her lips as she sat back down. "You know, I might have to put a bell on you." 

"I truly didn't mean to startle you, Kathryn." 

"I know, I'm sorry, I bit your head off." 

"Hey, what am I here for but then to keep my captain from doing just that to someone else," Chakotay proclaimed as he sat down next to her on the rock. 

"Have I really been that bad?" 

"No, actually I've been worried about you. You've been so distant and quiet." 

Janeway lowered her gaze to the ground, "I know, it's hard to know what to say sometimes." 

"Yeah, tell me about it." 

They were both silent for moment, then Janeway gestured to the rolled plastic under Chakotay's arm. 

"So, what do you have there?" 

"Um, just a little drawing." Chakotay told her a bit lamely. 

Janeway cocked her head slightly as she looked at him, "So, do I get to see it?" 

"Well, I had thought to show it to you but… "   
"But now you've changed your mind." 

"No. Yes, I don't really think… " 

"Come'on, bud, fork it over," Janeway ordered in her best captain's voice. Seeing as he wasn't going to get away with NOT showing it to her, he passed it into her hands. 

"Okay, but just remember you wanted to see it." 

"What? Is it really that bad?" Janeway began as she unrolled the sheet and then she saw what it was and her voice trailed off. "Chakotay, I… " 

"It's just a sketch, there's a long way to go yet," the dark man blazed onward, not noticing the expression on Janeway's face. "Of course, it bigger than the one I planned for New Earth. We have an ocean to explore, not just a river. So, I've added two cabins and galley, we'll have all the comforts… " 

"Chakotay, please stop… " Janeway extolled suddenly as she backed away shaking her head. "I can't. I'm not ready for this. It's a wonderful gesture, but it's just too soon." 

Chakotay stopped and stared at her, "Kathryn, I know that, I just thought I could share some plans for the future." 

"Future. I can't even think about tomorrow." 

As much as he wanted to argue, Chakotay knew it would only get more hurtful. He sighed, "Alright, I won't bring it up any again." 

Janeway nodded knowing the effort he was making, "Thank you, Chakotay," she handed the drawing back to him. After an awkward moment she spoke again, "I'm heading back to camp. You coming?" 

He watched her start back down the hill, and shook his head slowly. "No, I think I'll stay here for a while." 

"I'll see you later." She replied with wave and was gone. 

His gaze followed the slight woman until she disappeared from sight. Leaning on the rock, Chakotay whispered into the wind, "One of these days, Kathryn. One of these days, maybe, I'll get through to you." 

~*~ 

Day 25

Night had fallen on 'Voyager's' new home. 'That's what it was now.' Kathryn Janeway reminded herself. The once mighty starship that had carried them, nurtured and sustained them was now nothing more than salvage. It was being taken apart piece by piece, bit by bit, conduit by cable to be used in building their home. But with each piece, bit and conduit ripped from 'Voyager', a little more was torn from Kathryn's heart.   
Unable to return to a sleep that was tortured by the dreams, Kathryn sighed and rose from her bed. Pulling a blanket around her shoulders, she stepped out of her shelter into the night. 

Amid the myriad of similar structures spread out before her, covering the floor of the valley, lights flickered intermittently within some as their occupants moved within. Walking quickly away from the buildings, Kathryn made her way up a small hill to what had become her favorite place on this new world. Leaning back against the gnarled trunk of the ancient tree, Kathryn tried to focus her wandering mind. But remnants of her dream kept churning…

'Captain, I can't hold her. We're going down.' 

'Janeway to all personal. Brace for impact!' 

Kathryn shook herself, putting her knees tightly to her chest. Rocking slightly, she closed her eyes to block out sounds and images. Lost in her turmoil, she didn't hear the footfalls approaching. 

"Kathryn… " 

"Gods, Chakotay, would you stop doing that," Kathryn admonished as she felt him sit down next to her. 

"Sorry, but I was worried about you. I saw you walk this way." 

"I'm fine," Kathryn whispered her thoughts turning again inward. 

"Kathryn, don't do that." 

"What?" 

Chakotay sighed; he knew this wasn't going to be easy. But he was damn tired of her distancing herself. Both from the crew . . . and from him, he thought they had gotten past that. So, he tried a different tact. 

"You know, 'fine' is such a contrite little word. It can mean many different things. None of which would describe you." 

"Really… " Kathryn returned icily as she rose and walked a short distance from him. "Have I been THAT transparent?" 

"Only to me . . . and maybe Tuvok." 

"I see… " Kathryn murmured still refusing to look at him. "Well, maybe I get need more time." 

"Time for what, Kathryn? It's been three weeks. Voyager isn't going anywhere." Chakotay told her quietly as he came to stand before her. 

"My god, Chakotay," the small yet formidable woman exploded, "don't you think I know that? Just where the hell do you get off saying that to me?" 

"Look, I'm sorry, I know this is hard for you." 

"You don't know a damned thing. You don't know how hard it is to watch all hope of getting home… just die. Day by day, piece by piece, as parts are put to supposedly better use. Voyager is dead. She died for us." Kathryn whispered as her voice broke and she dropped her face into her hands. 

"Would you rather have it other way around?" Chakotay asked quietly.

Slowly, Kathryn raised her eyes to meet his. They seemed to shine, reflecting unshed tears. After a moment she murmured, "No, of course not. Chakotay, I'm sorry… " 

"It's okay," Chakotay told her gently as he stepped closer, "but you need let it go. Voyager has made the ultimate of sacrifices; please don't lessen her gift of life by not accepting it. Think of her as an organ donor. With everything she gives, she gives us new hope and a better chance to live. Please Kathryn; let her go." 

The former captain of the Starship Voyager released a shaky sigh as she thought for a moment then slowly nodded. At the same time, a small crooked smile formed on her face. "New Hope," she whispered as she placed a hand on Chakotay's chest. 

He placed his own hand atop hers and returned her smile, "Sounds good to me," he told her while gently lifting the small hand under his, to place a kiss on the palm. Kathryn shuddered at the sensation of warm lips on her cool skin. 

Gently, she pulled her hand from his grasp, to gather herself as she spoke. "New Hope is the perfect name for our new home; do you think everyone else would agree?" 

"There's a saying my people have, 'From the stars and the sun and the moon should man learn'." 

"And that means… " 

"We've traveled through the stars, we've basked under countless suns and we contemplated many a moon. Each has its once story, just waiting to be told. And now it's time to listen." 

Slowly, he held out his arms and after a moment's hesitation, Kathryn moved into his comforting embrace. 

After a moment, she asked, "Do you still have that boat design?" 

"Sure do," Chakotay whispered, his warm breath caressing her hair.

"Good," Kathryn murmured back as they stayed there holding each other for a long time, returning to the settlement just before dawn to begin a new day under the sun, the moon and the stars.


	3. Sound of Your Voice

Story #3 – SOUND OF YOUR VOICE  
By Delta (May 1998)

 

Day 43

The days on New Hope were now flowing with the pulsing rhythm of vibrant life. The makeshift geodomes and the subsequent make-do shacks were being replaced with more sturdy structures, with the mylar material of the ‘temporaries’ rapidly being cannibalized for other projects.

Likewise, an assumed hierarchy of tribal life had formed. There had been no elections, no show of hands; but by silent acclamation, Kathryn Janeway retained her leader position, though now more as a mayoral matriarch than a Starfleet captain. Chakotay had rapidly assumed the role of community planner and architect, and, as such, was working night and day to design the fledgling village, search out materials and oversee construction of the community.

A large central building had been the first permanent structure erected. It was constructed next to the original covered pavilion area. Fashioned after the log cabins favored by the European pioneers in North America, they made use of the availability of the tall trees that were close by. Mylar remnants from Voyager were incorporated within roofs and provided valuable protection for the rescued instrumentation that was housed there.

The building was about twenty-five meters long and fifteen meters deep. Its angular roof of bark laid on top of the metallic plastic overhung the two longer sides. Windows had been cut into the two shorter ends. These openings were covered with an air-permeable clear plastic that Seven had devised from her infinite assimilated databanks. The structure had a long narrow entrance area, off which came four rooms of similar size. One acted as an infirmary for the doctor. A second housed the remains of the computer system, currently in disarray. The third provided sheltered workspace for the engineering crews and the last room served as a galley for communal food preparation, under Neelix's anxious supervision.

Tuvok and Tom became the chief ‘hunters’ for the group, organizing and supervising foraging jaunts away from the encampment, gathering items for their daily survival while surveying and scouting the terrain of their host planet. To date, they had not journeyed more than a few kilometers away from the colony, but they were working to design a hovercraft that would allow them longer search trips. Janeway had forbid any overnight excursions, so they were currently limited in their explorations.

Harry and B'Elanna had continued with their innovative fabrications of devices and systems to allow the inhabitants of New Hope truly to have just that... hope for their new lives, with a promise of more than mere survival. With the initial immediate success of their conversion of the salvaged deflector dish from Voyager into a power source, each day brought new advances... sometimes small, sometimes large. Their one regret was the inability to recreate replicator and transporter functions. Although B'Elanna had been able to repair and contain what was left of the warp core, the biogel packs for the replicators hopelessly had been destroyed by radiation contamination. The computer system seemed intact, but it also had suffered major damage by the plasma storm.

A second major triumph for the engineering skills of Voyager's crew had been the construction of a water system. The plastic aluminum ducts had been rescued from the Jeffries tube system and were being used as an aboveground viaduct for the water. This layout transported the precious liquid from the nearby lake to the central building in the compound and into a smaller building off to one side. The smaller building was fondly referred to as ‘the personal building’, and housed showers and latrines. Lastly, the water system was being connected with the ‘permanent’ structures as they went up.

Today, most of the small village had turned aside from their individual and collective chores to join forces to construct a smaller permanent building. The three-room edifice, located towards the eastern edge of the encampment, was being built in barn-raising fashion at the request of Kathryn Janeway. There was a definite party-like atmosphere to the labor that had begun shortly after daybreak. Neelix and Samantha Wildman had provided a never-ending supply of food and drink for the workers. Water pipes were being laid, and decorative items were being constructed under the warm sun.

The beehive of activity came as a result of a noontime meeting three days earlier that two of the inhabitants had sought of Kathryn Janeway. The overworked woman smiled broadly as she listened to their petition, and knew that new life was indeed beginning on New Hope. She rapidly had assented to the duo's request... Tom and B'Elanna wanted to get married!

With the formidable motivation and energy of a mother of the bride, Janeway pushed aside all the demands awaiting her action. Amidst hugs and tears, she not only had acceded to their timid request, but insisted that this was just what the colony needed to confirm a future for the community... and that only the best would be fitting for this first step of acceptance of their situation.

Janeway immediately contacted Chakotay, who promptly appeared in the small enclosure of her quarters/office/workshop. She quickly but completely informed him of the happy news.

"Chakotay, would it be possible to construct an honest-to-goodness 'home' for our new-to-be wed couple?"

B'Elanna was flushed and flustered beyond words at the fuss that her former captain was bestowing upon them. Quickly, Tom pulled her aside, and in an assured whisper, reminded her that this was what Janeway needed also... a life-affirming event which might focus her out of her guilt and depression over the abrupt end to their Earth-bound journey.

Chakotay's approving smile placed a final blessing on the young couple's request. "I don't see why we cannot, Kathryn. Besides, there are several new construction ideas I'd like to test, and I can't think of two people that I'd rather use as guinea pigs," he grinned, the twinkle in his eyes a mixture of mischief and excitement. "So... how much time do we have to plan for... this event?" he concluded.

B'Elanna was slowly recovering from the rare bout of inhibition to which she had succumbed.

"Well... we were thinking about a week from today...", she barely squeaked out. "Umm... we didn't want this to be a hardship on anyone... nothing big..."

"Nonsense!" Janeway blurted out, again hugging the couple. "This is big. I may have reprimanded you two for your overt actions before, but now is the time for you to be demonstrative... to set an example."

She sat down in her rescued ready room chair, leaning back in a pensive mode.  
"B'Elanna... Tom... you are the future of New Hope. We are not only starting a new colony, but new traditions. I know that this step is a tremendous one for you, but it is also a giant leap for the colony. Please allow us not only to rejoice with you, but to grow with you."

Tom put his arm around B'Elanna's shoulders, pulling her close to him. "Capt... I mean, Kathryn... we understand, but we don't want any hard feelings about special treatment."

"This is not going to be special treatment... this is going to be a benchmark for more to come. Please... indulge me; consider it a 'sacrifice' to build community spirit."

The energized older woman turned towards Chakotay. "May I say 'Make it so'?" she smiled.

"Aye, aye... ma'am," he answered back, while turning towards Tom and B'Elanna. "You're not going to get off easy. I'm going to need your help and input in getting this project off the ground."

Tom ran up to his former nemesis, hand outstretched. "You've got a deal!" he beamed, as the two men shook on the mutual work agreement.

And now, the finishing touches were being put on the small, sturdy building. The solar collector on the roof was secured in place by two crewmen from engineering, just as Megan Delaney signaled that the interior walls had been fused, following the connection with the newest water and drainage system.

The sun was starting its rapid descent behind the mountains surrounding this now-populated valley, and Harry's energy system kicked on the lighting devices that surrounded the colony.

Kathryn called Tom and B'Elanna to the front of the weary but happy group of voyagers, and she initiated the applause as they were led to the threshold of the building. "You may think that this is a gift to you, but I'm sure that you will find that your union will be a gift to all of us. May you live long lives in peace and happiness."

Cheers rang out throughout the 100-plus people encircling them, and muffled phrases urged the couple to ‘break in the new house.’

Tom's face turned red as he quieted his friends. "I know... I know what you're thinking. But the Captain... um... Kathryn has stated that she wants us to be an example... to start new traditions. Well, B'Elanna and I have decided to revive an old tradition. We won't move in until after we're married. Sorry, Harry; you're going to have to put up with me for a few more days... Sam, try to keep B'Elanna calm, and for goodness sake, don't let her change her mind!"

A low growl was heard from the dark small woman at his side, as she muttered, "Helmboy... you're the one who took forever on this decision!"

The blond lieutenant turned and picked up his wiry Klingon bride-to-be, and swung her around in several broad loops, to the delight of the throng. “But now I've tasted your blood, as much as you've tasted mine," he snarled into her ear, for her alone. "And now I'm yours... forever," he softly whispered as he put her down and sealed her unspoken words with a kiss.

The action seemed to revert the mood of the ragtag lot to one of reflection – upon what was before, was now, and was to be. Voices became muted prayer-like tones, as the work and fun of the day came to a close and the final cleanup took place before weariness completely overtook them.

~*~

The next three days found the group of survivors busily working on yet another ‘home’ structure, plus the continuation of the weaving of the web of the water system. Tuvok, Tom and their group sensed an urgency in their explorations, as the daily observations had noted shorter lengths in the days. Facing the unknowns of an upcoming winter, they collected as many serviceable and edible items as they could, while recording detailed observations of changes in the ecosystems around them.

However, it had already been agreed upon, from Janeway through the entire group, that Tom and B'Elanna, in their stated desire to ‘establish new traditions’, would be relieved of their duties for seven days after their wedding. In the meantime, both of the conscientious former Starfleet officers were doubling their work efforts prior to their joining ceremony.

~*~

The pale sun had once more slipped into its bed behind the mountains. Tonight, for the second time since their arrival, the inhabitants of New Hope saw the figure eight moon of ‘their’ planet flood the dark skies with its pearlescent bluish-yellow light.

All had helped cleaned up from the evening meal, but the normal decreasing hush of the evening had yet to occur; spirits were high with the anticipation of Voyager's first wedding the following day. The encampment had quickly but unintentionally divided into one based on an age-old sexual dichotomy: the women had embraced B'Elanna with gifts that they had made or salvaged for the new family unit, while the male crew members, under Harry's elated insistence, were bound and determined to make Tom Paris' last night of bachelorhood a memorable one.

Sam Wildman and Susan Nicoletti had transformed the enclosed engineering area into an acceptable ‘party room’. It was not up to the Earth-expected female standards of pre-nuptial celebrations, but for the half-Klingon engineer, the setting was more than acceptable. B'Elanna alternated between her personalized gruffness and some less-than-familiar tears, as her ‘family’ of the last five years presented her with tokens of their well wishes. Rescued pieces of furniture, including a bed, with a modified wider span, brought howls of delight. The doc had provided a data chip of his renditions of ‘love songs from favorite Klingon operas’. Lamps and candles seemed to be a favorite gift from several of the attendees.

But the piece de resistance appeared at the conclusion of the parade of presents. Sam and Susan slipped out of the room, into a secret hiding place in the infirmary area. Their re-entrance produced a vocal cascade of gasps, as their surprise was revealed in ripples of response. The hands of the two women lovingly held out a traditional Klingon wedding gown. They admitted that their design probably lacked some detail... they had asked Seven if she had recalled anything from her Borg memories... and this was their end product.

Constructed from salvaged fabric from the ship, they had dyed the material the deepest red that they could, using dark red roots that they had found. They knew that B'Elanna would not care for the elaborate, low-décollage neckline favored by the more amply endowed full-blooded Klingon females, so they constructed a simple scooped neckline atop a form-fitting bodice, with long tapering sleeves. The neckline and sleeves were trimmed with gold braid that Janeway had donated from her dress uniform. The bodice dipped into a low "v" at the front waist. An overskirt, made as full as their red fabric would allow, opened its entire length at the "v" of the bodice, revealing a narrow, gold tapestry underskirt. The elaborate fabric had been donated to the designing women by Neelix, from a wall hanging that he had among his belongings.

Lastly, Seven came forward, with her gift for B'Elanna. Her hands hid her contribution behind her back. "Lt. Torres, I know that we have not always agreed on certain issues. I hope that I might offer this as a token of my wish for happiness for you and Mr. Paris. I found certain elements among some of the Borg implants that the Doctor has removed, and realized that there was sufficient material to construct this."

The Borg/human slowly brought her right hand to the front. Clasped in her hand was a thin, oval circlet of burnished bronze and gold. She walked over to an awe-struck B'Elanna Torres, and place the wedding ‘crown’ on her dark hair. The encircling metal came to a point in the front, from which hung a pendant of a large ruby-like jewel.

"I found the stone while I was surveying a nearby area. As you know, I like the color red, also. I thought that you might find... pleasure from it."

B'Elanna's eyes were heavy with tears. In a move that neither she nor Seven would have been comfortable with at any other time, the small woman hugged the tall blonde one. Seven recoiled initially, but then allowed the happy bride the luxury of the embrace, suddenly sensing a warm comfort in the action.

"Seven... it's lovely! I shall treasure it always." She turned to the rest of her fellow survivors. "Nor shall I ever forget *any* of you... for this wonderful vote of acceptance. I don't know how I can ever repay you for..." But she was drowned out by a sudden onrush of hugs. Sam Wildman rescued the circlet as it was dislodged from its resting place on B'Elanna's smooth hair, and started tumbling to the floor.

~*~

Outside, under the pavilion, the men were no less celebratory in their actions with Tom. Even Tuvok had joined the crowd in their ever-increasing noisy revels. True to old Earth standards, a large bowl of wicked libation mysteriously had appeared, and inhibitions loosened quickly. A hologram of an Orion dance girl appeared from nowhere... Doc denied that it was *his* doing! She gyrated her scantily clothed torso, and performed her sensuous dance up and around the body of the party's guest of honor.

"Gotta take it like a man!" stated Tom, enjoying every titillating movement...

The evening progressed, lost in rounds of ageless stories and jokes. Finally, Harry asked Tom if he could have his "private communication padd... you know, the one with detailed information on all the females on Voyager."

Tom blushed, denying that any such item existed. "However," he winked, "there is that private log entry about the encounter that the Captain and I had at warp 10..."

Now Harry blushed. "I'll pass on that one. Maybe you would want that entry, Chakotay?" he laughed slapping his former first officer on the back.

The raucous banter suddenly silenced, as, even in their chemically altered states, the gathered group sensed an intrusion into a forbidden area. Chakotay smiled, and made a long, circuitous pass with his eyes around the gathering. Finally, he said with a hint of mystery in his voice, "Perhaps."

Nervous coughs cleared throats, as the men sensed that the tension was broken. Soon, the anxious moment over, the revelry resumed. But, Tom and Chakotay exchanged a glance unseen by the others... a shared thought of understanding... and longing.

~*~

One person had not joined in with the wedding eve celebrations. Kathryn Janeway once more felt the need... no, the dire necessity... of escaping from the group, to gather her thoughts. She had never been called on to perform a marriage before; she even wondered if she were entitled, as they had agreed to give up all rank. But, she was their leader still... and new traditions were being created.

She traced the now-familiar path... for her... to Paris Ridge, hoping to gain some insight on what she was going to say the following day. What picture did she want to paint? What kind of blueprint was going to be designed? She sighed, looking over the rapidly disappearing familiar shape of their former ship. From behind her, she could hear the faint cacophony of voices... songs being sung; laughter and squeals of happiness clamoring for space in the darkness... sounds of community and togetherness. Was this the first of several unions among the crew? Were they truly going to become a settled colony and see the end of their days and the start of new lives here?

She breathed in the cool night air, and recognized the slightly heavy, fresh/sweet smell of possible rain, and half-thought, half-prayed to herself, No... please. Do not let there be any rain tomorrow; we have shed enough tears for a while, and don't need any more of them from the skies. With a final sigh, she turned and walked back to the village, quietly slipping into her geodome unnoticed.

~*~

Day 47

The rain that Kathryn Janeway had sensed the night before came... and went... gently during the early morning hours. As the pale sun broke over the deep maroon mountains, the remaining droplets glistened as prisms on the grassy surfaces surrounding the village of New Hope, giving an iridescent glow to the ground.

It was Tom and B'Elanna's wedding day.

~*~

The energy levels of the village were remarkable, following the lateness of the previous night. Daily chores were quickly performed so that the preparations for the afternoon wedding could get under way. Neelix had been up before dawn, along with the Delanay twins and Chakotay, starting preparations for the post ceremony ‘feast’. Their supplies were limited, but with suggestions from several of the crew, and their joint imaginations, there would definitely be festive food!

The Doctor and Seven had taken on the leadership of decorating the pavilion for the ceremony itself. Donated ornamental items of scarves and wall hangings were being hung from the posts and ceiling of the shelter. Chains and garlands of the late blooming flowers and shrubs of the area festooned the eaves of the roof, and large arrangements flanked the raised platform in the center. Cushions were scattered around the platform, decorated also with floral embellishments. The resulting scene was eclectic in style, but nonetheless festive in its own whimsical way.

Tuvok led several others of the crew in making the final preparations to Tom and B'Elanna's new home. Although by nature the Vulcan man was not given to frivolity, he joined in with the others as they bedecked the new building with some of the floral garlands and moved in the simple furniture items that the couple had been given. The gifts from B'Elanna's ‘shower’ the previous night were positioned appropriately.

Tuvok made a final check that all the plumbing and energy implementations were functioning properly. He raised his eyebrow and gave a nod of satisfaction to his team.  
"This is a job well done... indeed, it appears that Lieutenants Paris and Torres will find this more than satisfactory to their needs."

Several hidden snickers confirmed that many things had been done about which the stern Vulcan knew nothing: the leola root placed between the bed sheets; the grain scattered in several of the drawers... the couple would be finding little ‘surprises’ for quite some time!

~*~

Harry and Sam had been charged with secluding their respective ‘roommates’, Tom and B'Elanna, from the morning's activities. B'Elanna's normal energy level made it difficult for Sam, but she finally convinced B'Elanna that the ‘surprise’ preparation activities were just as important for group morale as was the wedding itself. B'Elanna tried to concentrate on what she was going to say today, but was pacing the floor like a caged Andorian cothlet.

Finally, little Naomi came to everyone's rescue. "B'Elanna, would you like to play frumps with me?"

The sweet voice of the child seemed to be just the tranquilizer that was needed, as B'Elanna joined the young Ktarian/human on the floor with her assorted stones and balls.  
"Yes, Naomi, I think that might be fun. And then, you can help your mother get me into my pretty dress."

"Will you still come to see me after you and Tom live together?" the child asked with a whimper.

B'Elanna swiftly hugged the little girl, assuring her that, hopefully, there would be no more disruptions in her young life. "Of course. And, you and your mother can come see us, too."

"And Neelix?" Naomi continued.

A warm smiled came to B'Elanna's face, understanding how important he had become in hers and Sam's lives. "And Neelix, too," she nodded.

~*~

Harry had much less of a problem. Tom was sleeping. Tom needed to sleep! Although Tom had not consumed as much of the distilled grain liquid that many of the others had the night before, he nonetheless was feeling its after-effects. Harry knew that it would be best just to let him be.

~*~

Janeway had worked with Tuvok's group for a short period of time before excusing herself to finish composing her remarks for the ceremony. Tom and B'Elanna had not wanted anything elaborate – even though the morning proceedings were not going to allow anything short of grandiose – but she knew that the ceremony would be breaking new ground for the community... setting precedents. And she recognized the importance of its institution.

She had asked Tuvok about his knowledge of Klingon wedding ceremonies... of the Vulcan formalities... trying to grasp some sense of ritual. Tuvok understood her purpose, but remained tightlipped regarding any information. "If it is truly your desire to construct a new protocol, Kathryn, then I would suggest that you meditate upon it."

Once again, her old friend had spoken words of wisdom. She returned to her geodome to do just that. She knew that the couple had planned words of promise to each other, but she wanted her own statement to be one of affirmation of the continuity of the commitment of people to one another... of the need to bond with a like spirit...

Suddenly, she found herself not thinking of Tom and B'Elanna, but of her own aloneness and increasing need to share with someone. If the ordeals of leadership on Voyager had been great, the burdens of leadership here had now doubled. She appreciated Tuvok's strength and logic, but she needed more than that now... she physically needed support. How she longed for a hug... a shoulder to lean against. She sighed, and closed her eyes, only to have an image appear before it... Chakotay, meeting her on Paris Ridge that night several weeks ago... Kathryn, he had said, startling her out of her reverie... how just that one word from his voice brought comfort, as if his very voice was a blanket around her soul. Like a friendly blanket from childhood, the thought comforted her, and she fell asleep, wrapped in dreams of warm blankets formed from the words coming from the mouth of her former first officer.

~*~

Janeway's slumber was rudely interrupted by the sound of Harry's voice.

"Cap... er, um.... Kathryn... are you about ready? The ceremony is in thirty minutes."

She quickly rose from her chair, looking at the blank padd in front of her and ran to the door.

"Oh, Harry... am I glad you came by! For the life of me, I don't understand... I drifted off to sleep!"

Harry smiled. "Maybe you have finally found something that will help you catch up on all of your lost sleep time."

Janeway blushed at the young man's innocent statement. "Perhaps I have," she smiled. "Now... I had better get ready. We have a wedding coming up!" She reached over to a somewhat bewildered Harry and hugged him. "It's a great day, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am," he stammered, as he left her to her last-minute preparations.

~*~

The sun was just passed its daily apex when all of the inhabitants of New Hope gathered under the floral-bedecked pavilion. Kathryn Janeway stepped up onto the small platform, looking resplendent and rested in a dark green dress. Gone was any indication of her rank of captain of a proud Starfleet ship, but her stature and demeanor would have told any stranger that this person was the leader of the group.

Chakotay and Tuvok flanked her, but were not on the platform. She knew that Tom and B'Elanna were going to enter through the assemblage, escorted by Harry and Sam. But, she was startled when she heard Tuvok's deep voice start singing a Vulcan chant. He was joined by Chakotay, who harmonized in his baritone voice. Their melodic presentation signaled the arrival of the bridal party.

Tom came first, with Harry following him by a few steps. Kathryn had never seen the blond man so composed, so at peace with himself. He was dressed in a dark blue jacket and a similarly colored shirt, matched with his old uniform trousers. Not quite the formal wear of Earth, but definitely more than the casual attire opted for lately. He arrived at the platform, and stepped up to stand with Kathryn; Harry remained lower.

Tuvok and Chakotay continued with their mesmerizing harmonies, The smile that suddenly appeared on Tom's face signaled what everyone knew must be the appearance of B'Elanna, and they turned to see the approach of the young woman.

The sun reflected off the red and gold dress that she wore, transforming her into a brilliance of a heavenly body. The fullness of the skirt gave her an appearance of femininity that her shipmates rarely, if ever, had seen. Her dark hair was pulled back and held in place with the circlet. She held her hands to her sides, controlling the unfamiliar folds of the long skirt.

She approached the platform, and Tom reached out to her now-outstretched hand, helping her into a position opposite him, in front of Kathryn Janeway. Sam arranged the fullness of the skirt, so that it cascaded down the front of the platform.

Janeway beamed at the couple with a mixture of maternal pride and paternal satisfaction. She then looked out at her crew... her family... and spoke. "My friends, today we gather to celebrate a milestone in our journey... a journey that none of us knew would happen, but has nonetheless.

"We have faced many adversaries in the last five years, but probably the greatest of these enemies has been the fear within ourselves... fear of desolation; fear of lost opportunities; fear of loneliness. But, today, with the union of Tom and B'Elanna, we acknowledge that these fears can be overcome, and that with the love and support of a committed partner, we can survive and enjoy life in a way never imagined before. The future is still full of uncertainties, but they are willing to face them, made easier to handle by shouldering the burdens with one another.

"And you... the people of New Hope... in preparing for this day, have exhibited a camaraderie and spirit that goes beyond any regulated structure of Starfleet.

"Tom and B'Elanna... not only have you brought yourselves together, but you have allowed all of us the opportunity to identify with a bond of community, with one wholeness. For this, we will forever be in your debt."

The woman shifted slightly, pulling her stature to its full height. "Now, you have chosen to commit yourselves in love and devotion to each other. How do you promise this?"

The younger woman reached out for Tom's hands, for support to still her shaking ones. Her eyes sought his, and filled with the tears he remembered from the time when she first told him that she loved him, through the steamed visor of her EVA suit as they drifted in space over a year ago... when they thought they would never see this day.

She found the voice to state firmly, "Tom, I promise today, in front of our friends and adopted families, that I will work with you and beside you, to bring meaning and love to our lives. I have never before known the stability that you have brought to my life. You have taught me to accept myself for who I am, and understand that my imperfections are beautiful also. You calm my spirit and my soul; but, most of all, you have brought laughter and light into my dark life. I love you, Tom, and promise to grow in that love for the rest of my days. This I swear on the sword of Kahless."

Tom's eyes were now clouded over, as he looked at this beautiful woman for whom he had denied the declaration of his love for so long... always fearful of the hurt of rejection that he had known so many times, but now so accepting of him. His voice was the one to falter, as he huskily spoke.

"My darling B'Elanna, your love has opened new pathways that I never knew existed in the universe. Your love has helped me accept myself and reach out to others. Your unselfishness and perseverance continue to add new strength to my life, and will be the foundation for our lives together. Through your love and acceptance, you have taught me that forever is too short a period in which I may return that precious gift. I pledge to you today that my love will be yours, now and through eternity. May the God of the universe bless us now and always."

What few eyes that had remained dry at the conclusion of B'Elanna's words were not so now. Even Seven and Tuvok lowered their heads momentarily, as if to regain their trademark composures. Janeway quickly wiped her own eyes before adding her own concluding words.

"Tom and B'Elanna, you have shared your pledges of love and trust with us today. May you live your lives honoring these words, and growing in your commitments. May sunshine always follow rain, and may the warmth of your love drive away the chill of disappointment. May your bonding show us the way to new life in this, our new home."  
She looked at the couple who remained immersed in the oceans of their own eyes and thoughts. She cleared her voice to get their attention. "All right, Mr. Paris... this time you have my permission to kiss her."

Tom's face lit up into a feral grin. He emitted a low growl just before he kissed the beaming young woman in his arms.

There was a momentary silence in the crowd, like the lull before an impending storm. Suddenly, voices rang out in congratulatory chants and cries. People rushed forward, quickly encircling the couple, and hoisting them up on their shoulders. A wild, serpentine dance of chase ensued, weaving back and forth with Tom and B'Elanna swaying on the tops of their shoulders. The joyous crowd allowed the newly joined couple to almost touch each other, only to pull them apart again. Janeway stood aghast, worried about the outcome. But, she then saw that Tom and B'Elanna were joining in the hearty laughter.

After about ten minutes of the impromptu cavorting, the entire crowd collapsed in a fit of energy-releasing giggles. Tom hurriedly found B'Elanna, and helped her up, catching the folds of her dress, which were caught between the two individuals who had fallen with her. Their laughter was quieted as he once again reached for her smiling face, to implant another ‘honest’ kiss. He then led her to the edge of the mass of writhing flesh, which finally was managing to disentangle itself.

Kathryn was looking on in amazement, at this group of followers who had never quite allowed themselves such a display of frivolity, and realized that yet another plank had been laid in the building of their new home. Her smile gave its approval to today's levity, for she knew that many more serious times lay ahead of them.

She turned her head, sensing that someone was coming up behind her. This time, she saw him, before his greeting startled her.

"Well, Kathryn," grinned Chakotay, it looks like we have one male out of circulation. Do you think that the Delanay sisters will recover?"

She laughed softly. "I think they have known for a long time that if they showed any more interest in Tom that they would have permanent Klingon claw marks on their cheeks."

The gaggle of loose limbs was now moving, being lead by Tom and B'Elanna towards the communal tables spread by Neelix and his compatriots, leaving the older couple alone in their wake.

She turned and looked at him. "I must say, Chakotay, I was most impressed with you and Tuvok today. I never knew that you could sing like that."

His eyes began an inviting dance. "You never asked."

Her thoughts took her back to the fleeting imagery from the previous night... of his voice enfolding her like a blanket...

"Your singing... has a very comforting quality. I enjoyed it."

"Would you like me to sing some more for you?" he asked quietly, taking her hand and leading her to follow the rest of the party.

She made no motion to disengage her hand from his.

"Yes… that might be another tradition we could start," she smiled back. "I do enjoy... the sound of your voice."


	4. Picture This

Story #4 – PICTURE THIS  
By Delta (June 1998)

 

Day 61 

The music of the night wind accompanied the muffled noises of aluminum plastic being molded around the titanium frame sheltered by the central covered pavilion area. Three human figures huffed and grunted through a strange choreography in the increasingly cold air, wanting to get the large piece of material in place before finally stopping for the night. 

A thick thatch of Harry Kim's straight black hair kept falling into his face, as he was almost bent over to the ground holding the silvery material in place. Vorik looked unruffled, even thought he had been up since before dawn. He was using a large heating presser to mold the substance into its finished form, as Chakotay was trimming away the excess malleable material. It had been a long day's work, hybridizing the synthetic metal into sheets large enough for them to use. But now, a recognizable form was taking shape. 

"Chakotay, this sure better work, after all the time we've put into it," Harry said, his face becoming a deeper red with each passing minute in the somewhat unnatural position." 

Chakotay laughed. "Harry, I was building model hovercrafts on Dorvan V before I was ten; it's a skill you don't forget easily." 

"Well, maybe you could think up an easier way now," the young man grunted.

"Mr. Kim, please do not talk so much. Any motion interferes with my getting a proper fit and adherence," Vorik stated matter-of-factly. "You do wish to get some sleep tonight, do you not?" 

"Yes," sighed Harry. 

"We're just about finished, gentlemen," continued Chakotay. "And, it looks like we have enough leftover material to start on another one." 

"Certainly we should wait until we are certain that the design of this one works first," Vorik said flatly, not amused at the idea of wasted efforts. "There," he stated with as much triumphant expression as his Vulcan disposition would allow. "I do believe that that completes the last seam." 

Harry stood upright, stumbling backward slightly with the light-headedness of the sudden upright position. "Whew! It's about time; I thought my head was going to burst!"

"Mr. Kim, that is not a logical statement," opined Vorik. 

"It's a joke, Vorik... an exaggeration," laughed Harry, as he swiped the long swatch of hair back onto the top of his head. 

Chakotay was not listening to the banter of the two younger men; he was backing off to admire their handiwork. In front of him was a smooth rounded form about six meters long and two meters across, standing about a meter up from the flat dirt surface beneath them. At about twenty centimeters of width, the sides curved back to the inside, to a flat floor area inside, giving the vehicle the appearance of an old fashioned inflatable boat. But, now as the mold substance was rapidly solidifying, it was far more sturdy than any inflatable. He was taking pride in his craftsmanship... knowing that his father would have approved of the project. His body was weary, but his mind was wide-awake in anticipation of the increased mobility the vehicle would give them.

"All right; this is looking good! Tomorrow Harry and I will start working on the skirt; Vorik, you and Carey will be working on building the engine and splitter plates. Now... you do understand my schematics for everything..." 

"Yes, Commander... um... Chakotay. If we have any questions, of course we will ask you," he stated. In a rare display of praise, he continued.

"I must say that this is a rather practical idea for rapid, efficient transit across the somewhat uncertain terrain of this planet. The use of some of the doctor's nuclear supplies for the engine, and a back-up solar panel energy source are sensible uses of our available resources. You said that this particular vehicle would attain speeds of..." 

"...One-hundred and twenty kilometers per hour," Chakotay finished. "We should be able to get some good exploration time in using it. All right, my friends; let's call it a day," he said, stretching as he started walking towards the edge of the work area. 

The three ex-Voyagers started their final day's treks to their respective habitats. Harry and Joe Carey were now "rooming" together, since Tom and B'Elanna's marriage two weeks earlier. Joe's former co-habitator, Neelix, had moved into the galley section in the commons building that had been built shortly after New Hope was founded, so as to be closer to the supply needs of the community.

Chakotay walked slowly towards the geodome he shared with Tuvok. Thin beams of light bordered the door of the shelter; Tuvok would be reading, as was his custom. He is a perfect companion... quiet, neat... but his need for little sleep does get to me sometimes, thought the fatigued man. 

The trail also led to the Captain's... Kathryn's... dome. Light was also coming from around here door. She shouldn't still be up yet, he thought. Is she ever going to finally realize that there are almost 150 of us to do the work? He shook his head, as his steps slowly brought him to his ‘home’. 

~*~

Four days later, the hovercraft was complete. A large fan was mounted at its bow, ready to be powered by the small nuclear engine. The skirt, which would be buoyed and propelled by the circulating air, allowed the craft to speed along in the air about 30 centimeters off the ground. The large rudder in its bow was its only means of steering. Braking the vehicle would be slow, and was accomplished by the slow dispersal of air from the skirt and airflow chambers. 

Chakotay was showing the completed vehicle to Kathryn Janeway, who was acting as if she had known that nothing had been happening in the center of their ‘town’ for the last ten days. 

"Well... I must say, I am quite impressed. Are we certain that it will work?" she queried of its builders.

Vorik spoke with understated pride. "The theory is correct, and it is certainly reasonable that it will function with due accord." 

Chakotay tried to stifle a laugh at the stilted answer of his co-worker. 

"Tom and I are going to take it out for a trial run tomorrow, Capt.... I mean, Kathryn," Harry chimed in. 

Since small victories were definite reasons for celebration in the little community, and Janeway stated with a satisfied nod, "Well, then, gentlemen... I think we should launch the craft. And name it! Shall we have a launching ceremony tomorrow before Harry and Tom take her out?" 

A vocal consensus of the suggestion came from all around. 

"Then... I have a name for it," she continued. "Since it was reborn from the remains of Voyager, I would suggest she be called Phoenix." 

Again, there was a murmur of concurrence from the small crowd now examining the latest engineering completion on their brave new world. 

Sam Wildman stepped over to the virgin vehicle, pristine in the morning sun. "Captain, may I paint the name on it? It's been a long time since I put my graphic skills to use." 

"You're hired," the older woman smiled, happy to see residual talents surfacing in the motley group. "Now... do we by any chance have any champagne? No... on second thought, we wouldn't want to waste anything that precious!" she added. "But I'm open to any other suggestions."

The laughter that followed was hearty and genuine... but also with a touch of sadness, as they remembered the small luxuries that they had so taken for granted with their now-defunct replicator system. 

~*~

Day 66 

The nights were getting colder and longer; the days, shorter and crisper, bathed in the deep golds of the lower rays of the sun. This morning brought the first indication of the progressing seasons – a glistening layer of frost greeted the inhabitants of New Hope as they arose. Fragrant steam filled the air from a thick, warm grain stew that Neelix had stirred up, sweetened slightly with preserved berries from Voyager's supplies.

The small town slowly became alive, with all it sentient subjects venturing towards the pavilion with its new inhabitant. Harry was beaming at the large, perfectly formed letters on either side: PHOENIX.

True to her word, Sam had carefully painted the letters, preceded by a native American pictorial version of the avian symbol of hope. 

The morning meal was being completed, and all were in readiness for the christening ceremony... and the maiden voyage of the mode of transport. Voices were chattering away, anxious for the start of the day. Everyone was most eager to see if they were going to gain a way to get beyond a few kilometers from their increasingly claustrophobic encampment.

Harry anxiously looked around. He still hadn't seen Tom... but then, what else was new? The community had ‘granted’ Tom and B'Elanna a seven day ‘honeymoon’ period, but it was obvious that the honeymoon was far from over... for the newly married couple always were the last two villagers to appear for normal morning work shifts. It wasn't that they were shirking their responsibilities; in fact, they seemed to over-compensate sometimes for their known tardiness. But... today was different! Where was...

"Morning, Harry," Tom's sleepy voice came over Harry's shoulder. "Are we ready?" He edged his way forward, followed by an equally sleepy-looking B'Elanna.

"I'm sorry, Harry," blushed B'Elanna. "It must be... um... the cooler air. It's good for sleeping."

Harry looked at her, his eyes twinkling. "Yeah... I'm sure that's it!" He nudged Tom in the ribs, as he continued. "So good of you to join us, Mr. Paris," he answered sarcastically. "Are you sure you can spare the time?"

"Harry... Harry... I told you that I'd be here; it took me some time to make it through this crowd!" he said, with a sweep of his hand indicating the surrounding people. "Besides... I've found something for Kathryn to use in her 'ceremony'." 

The former helmsman-bon vivant pulled his previously hidden left hand from behind his back and revealed a small bottle of clear liquid. He held it up, for all to see. "My friends, I have here some water from Niagara Falls on Earth. I won it in a poker game, and I propose that this be a symbol for our new beginnings here." 

Although she had not said anything up to this point, Kathryn Janeway came to the man's side. "Tom, I think that we should let Naomi Wildman do the honors. What do you think?" 

"Couldn't think of anyone better!" His eyes started searching for the young Ktarian girl.

"Here I am, Uncle Tommy. What do you want?" her soft voice echoed from among the group, followed by her small form, moving out from the surrounding crowd.

He leaned over and showed her the small bottle of liquid. "You see the mover that we made... that your mom painted the pretty picture on? Well, we want you to give it good luck, by pouring this water over the front."

The youngster giggled. "No one will get mad if I spill some water?"

Janeway now knelt in front of her. "No, Naomi... and with this mover, we hope to find more water, and other things to make this a nice home."

"I like that," she whispered to Kathryn. "Can I do it now?"

"Why don't you do it as I tell all our friends what we are going to call it?"

"All right," she said softly.

Tom pulled the tight stopper out of the bottle, and helped the young girl hold it. Janeway cleared her throat, trying to release the lump that had suddenly become caught there, as she observed the paternal picture of Tom and Naomi.

"My friends, today we celebrate another step in our new lives... for today... we gain mobility! Hopefully, this will be one of several hovercrafts that we can construct, providing us with the means of further exploring our new world. I know that I speak for all of us in thanking Harry, Vorik and Chakotay for their arduous efforts in fabricating this bit of freedom for us."

A loud chorus of cheers and applause warmed the chill of the morning air, the names of the men becoming a mantra for the assembly. Finally, Kathryn looked down at the anxious little one in front of her. 

"And now, Naomi, please pour the water on our vehicle, as I proclaim it the Phoenix... a promise that we will rise and prosper. My friends... The Phoenix!"

Naomi laughed, as the water splashed little cold droplets all over herself and Tom and Kathryn. "Did I do it all right, Aunt Kathryn?" she said, turning shyly to Janeway.

"You were perfect!" the older woman said, picking up the youngster in a huge hug, as the gathering resumed their sounds of happy approval.

Janeway, still holding the smiling child, looked at Tom and Harry. "Well, Mr. Kim... Mr. Paris... can we trust you to take it for a maiden spin and get it back it one piece?"

"Yes, ma'am!" said Harry, his smile bisecting his face. 

"Piece of cake!" reassured Tom, as the two men were climbing into the cockpit area. 

B'Elanna quickly ran over to the side of the vehicle. "A kiss for good luck, flyboy," she said, as she quickly pulled Tom down for a farewell kiss.

"Next ride will be with you," he grinned at his bride and slowly broke away from her, torn between her and his new toy. But... as with most boys, the ‘toy’ won out! 

A low hum sounded from within the craft, as Tom initiated the small engine to start the airflow through the plenum chamber and begin the rotation of the fan on the stern. He slowly maneuvered the handlebar controls, checking the tandem movement of the rudder, mentally going through his ‘pre-launch’ checklist. "All seems to be in order, Mr. Kim. I say we take her out."

"Aye, aye, sir!" Harry saluted, as the craft slowly rose above the flat surface and began a forward motion. 

"We'll be back in time for lunch, ‘Mom’!" Harry yelled back as they quickly picked up speed.

Voyager's survivors stood and watched the small vehicle carry its precious cargo out over the clear area to the west of the small forested stretch. Their image became smaller and small, finally becoming lost in the dust. Silent prayers rose... for the men's safety; for the success of the vehicle; and for the promise of their own destiny. 

~*~

The sun was almost at its highest apex of the day, when a solitary distant dust cloud was seen on the horizon. Vorik sounded the alert, his voice stating the fact in an unruffled Vulcan calm.

"I do believe that Mr. Paris and Mr. Kim have successfully achieved their mission, as I can see an indication of their return."

In the ten minutes it took the Phoenix and its sojourners to arrive, the village had turned out for their welcome. Tom smoothly steered the vehicle into its ‘parking space’. He and Harry were beaming with ecstasy from the exhilarance and success of the mission. As soon as the vehicle was safely moored, they jumped out into the waiting throng... and Tom into B'Elanna's welcoming embrace. The blond pilot finally came up for air, and reluctantly looked around, finally seeing his former first officer. He quickly gave the dark woman in his arms a hug and a whisper.

"She runs smooth as silk, Commander," Tom said running over to Chakotay. "You are a damn fine engineer!"

Chakotay's dusky face was flushed with embarrassment. "It's a team effort, Tom... always a team effort. Harry and Vorik are owed just as much credit."

"Yeah... but you were there first with the idea."

"Well," said the older man, with a bit of sage caution, "let's see how a few more practice runs turn out." 

~*~

Over the next few days, Tom and Harry took the Phoenix out on two more runs... to be followed by one with Tom and Chakotay; then Harry and Vorik; and finally the one promised by Tom to B'Elanna. Each trip ventured further and further away from the encampment; and each expedition brought back more news about their new world. A field of ripening grain welcomed a harvest, to store for the unknown times coming. Other edible fruits and nuts were found, promising a means of replenishing their dwindling supplies. And always a welcoming group greeted each pair of explorers upon their returns. Janeway was certain that there would not be a lack of volunteers for the missions to follow!

Chakotay caught her in mid-thought. "So... Kathryn... when would you like to got out in our new 'ship'?" he inquired.

The woman once more jumped at the sound of his voice. "Any time you want, mister," she smiled at him. "After all, we can't have the ex-captain look as if she's afraid to try it."

"Never!" he smiled down at her. "Want to take it out for a short spin now?"

She squirmed a little. "Would that look right? After all, Tom and B'Elanna just got back... and that looks as if it were for... um... pleasure..."

"I'll tell you what," he smiled at her. "We'll make this an honest mission. Yesterday I saw some very interesting rock formations at the base of the mountains... some that look like they might contain metallic ore. The trip is about forty kilometers from here. We can get there and back easily before it gets dark. Remember... this little ship scoot along at almost one-hundred twenty kilometers per hour!"

"That's really quite tempting," she said, obviously thinking about the offer and contemplating ways that ore might be useful to them. She suddenly nodded her head in a strong affirmative. "All right; let's do it. Just remember, Chakotay... this is not a shuttlecraft; I expect you to get it... and us... back in one piece!" she laughed as she swiftly aimed her elbow into his ribcage.

"OOOOfff!" he groaned through his grin. "You really know how to hurt a guy!" He was already grabbing the offending elbow, and guiding her towards the seemingly tireless Phoenix.

Janeway looked back at Tom and B'Elanna who had yet to leave the area. "Well, it looks like we're going to take the Phoenix out again for awhile. My friend, the pilot here, says we'll back before dark."

B'Elanna laughed. "With his track record? Sure you don't need a real pilot, Kathryn?" she said, pushing Tom towards the duo climbing into the craft.

"He assures me that there is no cause for concern," the older woman stated resolutely.

"All right," Tom said with mock seriousness. "But just remember that you have a curfew... and behave yourselves."

Chakotay scowled back a fake face. "Same for you, my friend. Save us two places at dinner." With that, the two former commanding officers silently slid away from the encampment.

~*~

The terrain approaching the mountains went from the wooded area with its small lake near the encampment segued into the large expanse covered with the grain-bearing grass. After about twenty additional kilometers, the grassy area became more rocky, and the elevation took an upward climb. The ground was covered with rocks from sand-size particles up to small boulders. Much of it had an igneous appearance to it, indicating volcanic activity of some sort in the not too distant past. Extruding through that layer were lithic objects definitely bearing an indication of the inclusion of metal. Kathryn and Chakotay stopped the hovercraft, and soon were excitedly exploring the materials in this veritable garden of rocks. 

"Chakotay... here! This one looks to have streaks of copper in it! Oh... I certainly hope we can find more..." Kathryn chattered away, exclaiming newfound delight with each piece she examined.

The scavenging spelunkers were so engrossed in their discoveries that they had not noticed the rapidly diminishing sunlight... until the warming celestial body quickly sank below the horizon of the mountains to their west. A noticeable chill came with the sudden darkness. They both detected the swift change at about the same time.

"Kathryn... it's later than either of us thought. We should be heading back. It will probably take us about thirty minutes to return to New Hope, and our daylight is quickly disappearing."

"You're right. Let's take what we have and get back."

The pair quickly climbed into the Phoenix, and Chakotay maneuvered it around 180 degrees, headed back across their arrival path. The sturdy little vehicle purred as it steadily increased its speed, and headed into the darkening eastern skies. 

The air had gotten quite a bit colder, and Kathryn was looking around the craft for their emergency equipment. “Chakotay, I know that there has to be a mylar blanket somewhere. Where is it?"

The man was concentrating on the topography ahead of them... at forms that were now only shadows with no discernible outlines.

"Um... we don't have one. We have a medcorder, and some spare rations and water. But we'd never planned on being out when it was cold," he responded, sheepishly.

Janeway's temper was rapidly surfacing, warming her in the stead of the missing blanket. "You what? You didn't prepare for contingencies?" she practically yelled.

"Calm down... it's not that cold! Come over here... we can share some body heat," he said.

"You're tricking me..." she continued, as she moved closer to his extended free arm.

"Hadn't meant to," he chortled, as he pulled her close to him.

"Ah... nothing like a moonlight ride, is there?" he sighed.

"Except there's no moonlight... nor starlight, in case you hadn't noticed. Chakotay… in fact, I think we might be in for some..." 

Several large drops of very cold water hit their faces.

"...rain," she finished. "Damn!"

"Just another twenty minutes, Kathryn... we're only about thirteen or fourteen kilometers from the camp."

Suddenly, the soothing vibrations of the hovercraft quit their gentle rock; the low purr of the engine stopped, and the fan blades came to rest. The vehicle drifted the thirty centimeters to the ground, and rolled with the piloted impact with the ground.

"What the..." Chakotay sputtered. "What has happened?"

"You're the papa of this; you tell me," Janeway said curtly, as he pulled away from her and jumped over the side.

Chakotay was lifting the lid of the protective plastic engine compartment, checking the power supply. He examined the tiny reactor and noted that the indicator panels were functioning as expected. The check switch performed a back-up routine... again, all was in perfect order, and he relayed this to Kathryn.

"So... why are we dead in the water, so to speak?" she asked.

He rotated the small reactor, and then saw the culprit at the exterior of the engine box.  
"Uh..oh. Here's the problem. We have a deionic flexor panel on the front, which is temperature sensitive. As the temperature has dropped, it’s contracted and no longer can transfer the energy. Our preliminary tests indicated that there would be not problem if the its temperature were kept at zero degrees Celsius or higher."

"And it's now colder than that." She sighed. "Chakotay, you knew that the temperatures were getting colder..." The raindrops continued to fall, albeit not heavily... just a tad more than a drizzle --- "...and wetter," she said, holding her hand out to the droplets.

He shot her a defensive look. "Yes, we did. But this was the only material that we had that could conduct the energy the way we needed it. You do know that we can't just replicate anything we..."

"I know... don't patronize me!" she spat back. "In the meantime, we are stalled out here." She took a deep breath. "I guess we could walk back..."

"It would probably take us at least two or three hours, on terrain that we don't know that well. Look... we have a communicator. Why don't we contact New Hope and let them know that we're all right... just stuck until daylight and things warm up."

"And what do we do for some shelter, since we've no blanket?" She reached out and down around her. "It's obvious that we are back in the grassy area; I don't think we'll be finding any sheltering rocks or overhangs around here."

She felt the hovercraft rocking, and her eyes were adjusting to the darkness through the rain. She saw that Chakotay was rocking the hovercraft.

"We can overturn the Phoenix and use it as a shelter," he smugly stated. "Come on... give me a hand."

"With a miniature nuclear power supply inside? No thank you, Chakotay. I'll risk myself to a cold night rather than tempt the fates by dislodging the gyro to the reactor."

"Hmmmm... you're right. It's locked in pretty securely, but we didn't test it for a one-hundred eighty degree reversal."

"Another little matter that should be added to your 'to do' list," she spluttered.

"All right," he said, turning pensive about their available resources. "Let's see... earlier, I remember seeing some tall broad leafed plants scattered through here. We could find some of those and make a sort of lean-to against the Phoenix." 

"Yes!" she remanded. "You're right... those would be perfect! Let's see if we can locate some of... Chakotay?" she suddenly queried, realizing that he was no long beside her.

The man had gotten back into the landship.

"I just remembered... we *do* have a handlight on board. That should help."

"I guess we had better be thankful for small favors!" she smiled for the first time since their sudden standstill.

"Let's contact the home base and let them know our circumstances," he said, quickly locating his communicator. (Thank goodness Harry and B'Elanna had gotten that system up and running!)

"Maybe I had better send the message, she said to him, grabbing the wet communicator from him. She heard a quiet laugh escaped his lips, as she hit the open channel button.  
"Janeway to New Hope... do you read me?" 

"Kathryn... this is Harry. Where are you? We were starting to worry," he said, his voice echoing his concern. 

"It seems that Chakotay has lived up to his reputation of having... vehicular problems," she said.

"What... uh... are you all right, Captain?" asked Harry, reverting to her former title in his concern.

"Yes, we're fine. It seems, Harry, that our hovercraft designer failed to realize that deionic flexor contracts when the temperature is below zero. Well, it's below zero out here, and we have a very stalled hovercraft. Chakotay thinks it will be all right in the morning, when it warms up. But... it looks like we're going to stuck out here overnight."

"Cap... I mean, Kathryn... what about shelter? Food?"

"We think we can make a shelter out of some broad leaves we've found. And, there are a few rations in the Phoenix..."

"Yeah... if you like compressed protein bars," Harry mumbled.

"We'll be all right, Harry. We've got the communicator, and we'll be on our way as soon as it warms up. And hopefully dries up, too," she said, wiping the dripping rain off her nose and chin.

"Okay... but if we don't hear from you by daybreak, we're sending out a search party."

"Thank you for your concern, Harry. We'll stay in touch. Please let everyone know that we're all right."

"Yes, ma'am," the young man answered back. "See you in the morning."

Chakotay had ventured out into the field while she was talking with Harry and returned, dragging a half-dozen of the large, elephant-ear shaped leaves. Each one was about two meters long and about a meter and half across. 

"I think these will work fine, Kathryn. Look – they have a strong center stem that will act as a support, to hold them up and out from the craft. Let me go get a few more... we can even sit on them, to keep us off the wet ground."

"Don't look now, Commander, but the leaves are wet, too," she said. 

"Right... but under the shelter, the ones we sit on won't get any wetter, nor will they allow any moisture form the ground."

"All right. Well, why don't I start with a semblance of a structure while you get a few more?" she said. 

"Done," he answered, half running to complete his task as quickly as he could.

By the time he returned, she had interlaced the leaves in a way so that the water would have a very difficult time entering. The four last fronds that he brought back, she shook off and quickly laid them on the ground inside their make-shift shelter.

"I've seen better," she stated, stepping back and looking through the darkness and rain at her handiwork. "But... it should at least keep us out of the rain."

Chakotay had rescued a few of the ration packets from the hovercraft, and they scurried into their grassland den and sat down on their shiny, leafy ‘rug’. 

As they started opening the supplies, for their sumptuous banquet, Chakotay started laughing. "I can just imagine what sort of talk is going on back at New Hope."

"And just what do you mean?" she said, tearing open a package labeled protein supplement.

"Oh, come on, Kathryn. You've heard the stories.. rumors..."

She looked at him with an honest innocence. "No; what ‘stories’ are you talking about?"

"Come on... you certainly know what has been said behind our backs..."

The dim rays from the handlight accentuated the expression of slow enlightenment on her face. "You mean... you mean that... oh, no... you can't mean that the crew thinks that..."

"Oh, come on, Kathryn; it's a small community! People think all sorts of things. But we know better, and that's what counts."

"But... I don't even want to imagine that we have ever done anything to produce such stories. Why, I think that we have done an excellent job of concealing our... real..." 

Even in the diminished light, he could see her shock at her own faux pas... slip of the tongue... half confession. He decided to play along with it for a while.

"What? What do you think they are picturing right now? Ah, yes... I can just   
picture this... two wet, cold ex-Starfleet officers... a wonderfully beautiful woman and a... um... fairly handsome man... stranded away from camp, on a cold rainy night. Now... what would they do to amuse themselves... to keep their spirits up... to stay warm?"  
His eyes were dancing with a merry tease... as potent a tease as she had ever pulled on him.

She turned to him, and not-too-gently hit his shoulder with her fist.

"Chakotay! Don't even think such thoughts! After all, you are an officer and a gentleman!"

"Make that a former officer... as are you," he said, opening a packet of water and offering some to her. "But don't worry, Kathryn; I shall always be a gentleman... until you tell me something different."

She grabbed the water from him, thirstily swallowing several large gulps. "Thanks... that tastes good," she said, handing the pouch back to him. "And thanks for saying that... you will remain... the same person I've grown to... admire... over these years."

He could not make out the real words behind her eyes in the shadows of the night, but her unexpected words earlier led him to believe that her present words did not mirror her true thoughts. But... for now...

She handed him some of the pressed protein. "I never thought that I would say this... but these rations make Neelix's worst dishes taste like gourmet creations. They are awful! But... they are filling and nutritious."

"Now you really have tempted me," he laughed, as he broke off a bit of the bar and put it in his mouth. He thoughtfully chewed for a few minutes before responding. "Hmmmm. As Tom would say, 'tastes just like chicken'. Kind of makes you wonder what sort of chicken he's eaten in his lifetime, doesn't it?"

They had started relaxing now, content in the knowledge that at least they were sheltered, and that the Voyagers knew where they were and that they were not in any immediate danger.

"Kathryn, please don't take this the wrong way, but I really think we should turn of the lamp and try to conserve its energy, in case we really need it during the night."

She readily said, "You're right. I guess we could try to just settle down for the night. It *has* been a somewhat... eventful day."

"Why don't we use a couple of the leaves as blankets? I know they aren't the softest of covers, but they should help keep our body heat up."

"Yes... and... now I'll ask that you not take this the wrong way, either... we really should continue sharing body heat. Just as a precaution," she said.

"Of course. I'm sure that even Tuvok would agree that it's the logical thing to do."

They both laughed at his comment, as they lay down, arranging two of the large leaves around themselves, rolling the edges under their bodies.

"Just like two peas on a pod..." he chuckled.

"Stop that!" she retorted.

They giggled themselves into a peaceful sleep, like two ten year olds at a sleep over.

~*~

Kathryn was the first to startle herself awake. "Wha... who..." she said through sleepy thoughts in the darkness.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay muttered. "What's happening? Why are you pulling the leaves closer?"

She was awake now. "I'm not. Chakotay, I think that the leaves are closing up. They must be photosensitive, and curl up at night. The shelter also is obviously shrinking, and I'm having difficulty moving around."

"Let's not panic," he said, trying to twist his large upper body and finding it very difficult. "I think I have the handlamp in here with us... just a moment..." he was fumbling around in the ever-decreasing space inside their cocoon’. "Yes... I' I've found it... here, let me turn it on and see if our leafy friends retreat any." 

The lamp warmed up the enclosed space, as well as producing light, and shortly afterwards, the leaves loosened their grip on their overnight visitors. The large overhead leaves, which constructed their shelter, had also contracted. But, without a form to mold around, they had not contracted as much, and left headroom, albeit much less than had been there previously.

"Well, we're learning more and more about the interesting indigenous species of our adopted planet," Kathryn sighed. "*That* was a discomforting surprise!"

"Mmmmm... it certainly was interesting. But I'm sure it's one we can put to use also. Never a dull moment, is there, Captain?"

"There hasn't been one for me... ever since you lost the Liberty almost five years ago, and agreed to join me in this ever entertaining odyssey."

"Nor for me," he grinned. "You have always kept me guessing, Kathryn."

"And I probably will for a long time yet.”

"We'll have to sleep a little closer."

"I know. But it's just for body heat..."

"That's right."

"But it is comforting..."

"Mmmmmm...." he murmured, already slipping back into sleep.

She smiled. It had been a very interesting day... and night.

~*~

Kathryn and Chakotay awoke to a rapid warming of their shelter; and true to their theory, the leaves were broadening, as they opened to the early morning sun. The pair extricated themselves from their protective refuge, and were greeted by a field glistening with the residual raindrops on the surrounding grassland. They were almost blinded by the reflections in the bright light. 

They stretched, and laughed at the sorry sight that they presented. Middle-aged early morning faces and bodies are not the most beautiful! They stretched some more, ridding themselves of the cramped overnight muscles, and smiled at the secret knowledge of having taken another step in their ever-growing relationship. Both made brief trips into the tall grass, and upon their returns, it was obvious in their private absences that the man and woman had tried to make repairs to their appearances.

Seeing her approach from the curtain of grass, he reached over, and drew her towards him. "See? I told you that we would make it!"

"Oh, sure. Now... just how are we going to explain this little overnight adventure to a hundred and forty-five inquisitive people waiting for us?"

"We just tell them the truth. That's all there is to that," he said as he climbed into the hovercraft. "Now... let's see if we can get this buggy going." He tapped in the start commands, and the friendly whirring of the engine and the start of the airflow brought happy cheers from both of them.

Kathryn brushed herself off a little more, trying to smooth out the wrinkles of sleep from her clothing and her hair, and, grabbing for Chakotay's outstretched hand, climbed into the Phoenix.

"Commander, let's go home," she said, still holding on to his hand.

The warmed up hovercraft lifted off the ground, to its traveling height, and started on the final leg of its most memorable journey thus far.


	5. Edgewater

Story #5: EDGEWATER  
by Shalee (July 1998)

 

Day 85  
Another day was waning and with it another triumph for New Hope and for one of its inhabitants, though a minor one in the face of the larger event that occurred a week ago. 

Voy-Com 1, the Colony's first satellite, complete with communications array attached, was launched the old-fashioned way, like a rocket. Breaking free of the surly bonds of the planet, only to settle gently into a high orbit completely clear of the magnetic field that encircled the small world, it went off beautifully and was now functioning normally and sending back data galore. But to that one individual, even that paled to what he was about to do.

There was sense of urgency to Neelix's pace as he moved through the shelters. In one hand, he carried a bouquet of wildflowers that he had gathered this morning as the other fiddled with his jacket. Reaching his destination, the Talaxian almost turned around and ran back the other way. Then sound of girlish musical laughter coming from within the shelter grasped his attention. Straightening his jacket one more time, Neelix took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was a muffled conversation from within and then suddenly the door opened. 

"Neelix… "

"Hello Samantha; I'm sorry to be late." 

"Late, nonsense; you're right on time. Please come in." The blonde woman admonished gently as she moved aside to allow him entry. 

"Uncle Neelix!" Naomi Wildman exclaimed as she immediately rushed to him for a hug. Momentarily forgetting the flowers he held, Neelix scooped the child up. 

"Hello sweeting; how are you tonight?" 

"Okay; I'm staying with Aunt Kathryn!" 

"Really; well, that's very special. I hope you'll be a good girl," Neelix told her as he set her down, only then did he take note of the flowers. "Oh dear… "

The forlorn look on the normally jovial face made Sam chuckle softly. "It's all right, Neelix; they're still beautiful and will make the shelter smell wonderful. It was very thoughtful of you to remember that they're my favorite," Sam told him as she carefully removed what remained of the flowers from his hands and laid them on the table. 

The Talaxian was all but beaming, when there came another knock the door. Sam opened it to allow Voyager's former captain to enter. 

"Hi Aunt Kathryn; I'm ready," Naomi chirped as she picked up her overnight case. 

"So, I see… " Kathryn Janeway answered, smiling down at the child as she took her hand. 

"Captain… Kathryn, are you sure this isn't a problem?" Sam asked for what had to be the tenth time, still having problems calling her former commanding officer by her first name. 

Kathryn gave her a subdued variation of 'The Look' and steered Naomi toward the door. "Naomi and I will be fine; you and Neelix enjoy yourselves." 

"Thank you, Kathryn!" Neelix extolled as he grasped Sam's hand. Kathryn smiled at them both as she steered her young charge out the door.

The couple inside stood awkwardly for a few moments, then Neelix spoke, "Would you like to take a walk?" 

Sam breathed a soft sigh of relief; Neelix always knew just what to say. "I would love to; let me grab a coat." 

Neelix helped her on with it and then offered his arm. “Shall we go?" 

Sam smiled and slipped her arm into his. Stepping into the night, they both noted the temperature had dropped a couple more degrees. Sam leaned in a little closer as they walked. Neither said a word as the moved from the main part of the village, onto the trail that led out of the valley toward Ocampa Bay, seven kilometers away. The Bay, really a finger inlet less than a kilometer wide and two in length, was part of one of the four vast oceans that covered this world. Each had been named for a deceased member of the Voyager crew. The body of water that fed Ocampa Bay was the 'Kes', named of course for their Ocampan friend. The others were the Hogan, Suder and Stadi. The last was Kathryn's suggestion; the Betazoid woman had been Voyager's first helmsman and a good friend to her. Tom Paris had seconded the motion for reasons no one brought up in front of B'Elanna. 

About a hundred or so meters further on, they met Chakotay with his medicine bundle under his arm. "Evening, you two; nice night for a walk." 

"Yes it is," Neelix replied jauntily tightening his grip on Sam's arm. 

"How's the boat coming?" Sam asked.

"I have the keel laid, and need to finish the storage building before winter sets in. Good thing it’s on the lake. Ocampa Bay is already feeling the pull of Artemis, we travel further from the sun. The tide is higher than usual as Diana wanes," Chakotay told them citing the planetary forces that gripped this new world of theirs. The twin moons, once believed to be just one, had elliptical orbits that ran counter to each as they traveled around the sun. That data along with astrometric calculations and information gathered from the recently launched satellite, indicated that they would have four months of summer, six months of fall-winter and four months of spring. That meant their years would be two months longer then a normal Earth year. They had arrived late in the third month of summer. 

"So, when are you going to show Kathryn? Everyone's getting anxious. It's hard to keep anything from her and we're running out of ideas." Sam asked. 

Chakotay smiled, "I know. We have an anniversary of sorts coming up day after tomorrow. I thought that would be a good time."

Sam nodded, "You should probably let her know you're back. It's been two days, and Naomi misses you."

"I'll do that. Have a good time you two. See you later." 

The couple waited until the big man of out of sight, then Neelix asked, "So, how long to you think it will be before he and Kathryn get together?" 

Sam shook her head, "I don't know, they're taking it slow for Kathryn's sake. She's still adjusting; I know how she feels."

Neelix stopped and turned to face his companion. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Slow is okay with me." 

"Really, I know it's been a long time already but… "

"No; the longer one takes to get to know the other, the less surprises there will be later on." 

"I don't know about that; I kind of like surprises," Sam told him with an impish grin. Then she surprised Neelix as well as herself by edging forward to place a tender kiss on one whisker covered cheek. 

Neelix's eyes grew wide and then gathered her into a tight hug, "Me too, dearest; me too." 

Sam chuckled softly as the two pulled apart and continued on their walk. 

~*~

"Aunt Kathryn, tell me a story," Naomi Wildman piped up as she was being tucked into bed. 

The former captain of the starship Voyager smiled down at her young charge. She still found it remarkable how resilient children could be. The half human, half Ktarian little girl had been born in the midst of battle, and had survived along with the rest of the crew on Hanon after the Kazon had marooned them. She had lived through countless other dangers and incursions that went with life on a starship; yet none of it seemed to have had a lasting negative impression on her. Perhaps, that was a tribute to all those who tried to keep her life somewhat normal: her mother, Neelix, the Doctor, Harry, Tom, B'Elanna, Chakotay and herself all had a special place for Voyager's only offspring. 

"Well, you know, your Uncle Chakotay is the storyteller," Kathryn began as she sat down on the edge of the bunk and smoothed the covers. "But I do know one he told me. It's about an angry warrior." 

"Uncle Kotay tells good stories," Naomi announced knowingly. 

"Mmmm," Kathryn nodded. Her eyes focused on a time and place long ago as she began. "Now, the angry warrior was in conflict with his tribe. He was a man who couldn't find peace even through his spirit guide. For years he struggled with his discontent, but the only satisfaction he ever got was in battle." She paused to gauge the little girl's reaction and noted her eyes were almost closed; odds were Naomi wasn't hearing a word she said. 

But Kathryn continued the old familiar story in a low voice. "One day he and his war party were captured by a neighboring tribe, led by a woman warrior. She called upon him to join her because her tribe was too small and weak to defend itself from all its enemies. The woman warrior was brave and beautiful, and very wise. The angry warrior swore to himself that he would stay by her side, doing whatever he could to make her burden lighter. From that point on, her needs would come first. And in that way, the warrior began to know the true meaning of peace." 

Kathryn took a deep breath as the emotion that came with the story washed over her. The retelling of the legend made her remember that the anniversary of their stay on New Earth was the day after tomorrow. No doubt Chakotay was planning something. She had to admit once again – the man was good to her and for her, everyday it seemed they were getting a little closer. Maybe, 'someday' was not that far away. 

After a moment, Kathryn leaned down placed a tender kiss on Naomi's upturned cheek and ran a finger along the three little spikes on her forehead. "Goodnight, Sprout," she whispered, calling the little girl by the nickname both she and Chakotay used for her, as the half Ktarian child seemed to sprout up every couple of months. 

With gentle sigh, Kathryn rose and moved to the other side of the room. Sitting down at her desk, she had just started to make her daily log entry when her commbadge sounded.

Outside Kathryn's shelter, the one she had refused to have replaced with a more permanent one until everyone else had theirs, Chakotay paused in the act of knocking. He smiled to himself as he listened to the low tones coming from within. It seemed both he and Kathryn were once again on the same wavelength. 

Deciding it was not the time to make a personal appearance, he walked a distance away from the structure and tapped his commbadge. "Chakotay to Kathryn…"

"Janeway here," came the hushed acknowledgment. 

Chakotay smiled again at her standard acknowledgment. Old habits died hard for Kathryn. "Evening, Kathryn; just wanted to let you know, I'm back."

"How was Ocampa Bay? Did you contact your spirit guide? What did she say?" 

There was low chuckle on the other end. "The tides are changing. Yes. And how about I tell you at breakfast?" 

"Sounds good; are you cooking?" 

"I wish! No, just Neelix's latest breakfast surprise, served by whomever he left in charge." Chakotay answered with a grimace. 

Kathryn laughed softly, "Well, we can't miss that, can we? Naomi and I will see you in the morning." 

"Count on it. Goodnight, Kathryn."

"Goodnight, Chakotay."

~*~

Morning broke over New Hope, with pale sunlight glinting brightly off the light covering of frost on the ground. Soon, sounds of awakening filled the small valley. Inside, one of the newest structures of the fast growing village Tom Paris rolled over in his bed to encounter the warm form of his wife. Propping himself up on one elbow, Tom leaned over and draw a finger lightly over the brow ridges of the face of his beloved. B'Elanna Torres-Paris let out a soft sigh and opened her eyes to see her husband hovering over her.

"Morning… " Tom whispered bringing his face closer to hers. 

"Mmmm, morning… " B'Elanna answered as she accepted the kiss he offered. 

"Did you sleep well?"

"When you let me sleep… " B'Elanna answered with a laugh as she gave him a push so she could get up. 

The blonde man lounged back in the bed, a cocksure grin on his face. "I didn't hear you complaining last night." 

B'Elanna threw a pillow at him with a low growl and headed for the bathroom.

Tom rose as well, and was straightening out the bed when his wife called out to him.  
"Did you happen to notice Harry last night?" 

Tom moved to the doorway, his gaze was playful as he watched his better half through the frosted glass of the shower. "You mean, did I notice who he was with?" 

"Yeah," B'Elanna responded as she stepped from the shower. 

"Sure; he and Sarah have been spending a lot of time together," Tom answered handing her a towel as he took her place.

"Sarah Hickman," the half Klingon mused. "I don't see the attraction." 

"Why? She's smart, pretty and they're close to the same age." 

"I know, I know, but… "

"But… " Tom prompted as he stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist. 

B'Elanna bit her bottom lip, her eyebrows knitting together slightly in annoyance. "I don't want to see him hurt."

"Give him some credit, B'El. Harry's a big boy," Tom whispered soothingly as he rested his chin on her bare shoulder. "But I do kind of wonder, if he was drawn to Sarah because she's like Kathryn or if there's something else. You know, how much he looks up to Kathryn as captain and a mother figure. Maybe he has complex or something. It could get kind of kinky."

B'Elanna whirled and punched him in the shoulder, "You're a sick man, Tom Paris."

"Yeah, that's why you love me." Tom bantered as he rubbed his arm. 

"Among other reasons," B'Elanna threw back with a low chuckle and disappeared into the bedroom, leaving her husband with a highly amused expression.

~*~

Day 86

In the mess hall area of the central building, referred by the populous as 'Chez Neelix' Kathryn Janeway scanned the room a maternal gaze. These people, her family, had come a long way in just a few months. They had taken hardship and turned in into an opportunity to use old skills and make new dreams come true. Tightening her grip on Naomi's hand, Kathryn moved into the serving line. 

"Captain, Naomi--"

Kathryn looked up startled, to see the EMH behind the counter, doling out breakfast.

"Doctor, what's this? Did you draw KP duty while Neelix is gone?"

"I wish; unfortunately, this is Seven's attempt to get even with me for all those nutritional supplements and behavioral lessons. She volunteered me to be Neelix's replacement for today and tomorrow," the emergency medical hologram stated begrudging as he spooned a blue colored concoction onto Kathryn's plate.

Kathryn chuckled as she looked at the plate, then the EMH and at the plate again, "Dare I ask, what this is?"

"Brambleberry pancakes--"

Kathryn was aghast. It was Naomi who spoke up.

"Doctor Hologram, Neelix always cooks it first on the grill. He makes little round cakes. They're very good."

"Ahhhh, so that's what happened. I knew I was missing a step somewhere. I'm a doctor, not a master chef." 

"Thank god--"

"Captain?" The EMH inquired, not quite hearing her whispered entreaty.

"Nothing Doctor, I think I'll pass on the pancakes. Maybe just toast and fruit. With juice for Naomi and coffee for me." 

"Kathryn--" Chakotay said as he came up behind her. Relief spread over the woman's face at the very sound of his voice.

"Uncle Chakotay, you're back!" Naomi declared jubilantly as she flung herself into his outstretched arms.

"Mornin' Sprout-- How are you today?"

"I'm good. Aunt Kathryn told me a story last night." 

"Did she? I bet I know which one it was," Chakotay intimated as the trio moved to a table and he plopped the little girl into a chair. Then, he flashed a glance at the woman across from him. Kathryn smiled as she placed hers and Naomi's plates on the table. She sipped her coffee, or what passed for it here on New Hope as Naomi chattered away, seemingly holding Chakotay enthralled. Watching them, Kathryn found her mind wandering. 

"Chakotay to Janeway--"

Kathryn looked up startled automatically moving to slap her commbadge. Chakotay reached out and grasped her hand in mid-motion. Her eyes flew to his as she realized that he had been talking to her for a couple of minutes. 

"Sorry," She murmured with a sheepish smile. Noting that their hands were still intertwined, she gently pulled hers away. Chakotay understood that action, Kathryn not being one for public displays; but it bothered him a little anyway. 

"Hey, it's okay. I was just asking what you make of that." Chakotay pointed to another table around which were grouped Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, Seven, Vorik, and Joe Carey.

"They're probably the work on the central power station. It's nearing completion. However, maybe you would like to go help?

"Oh, trying to get rid of me already. I just got back from exile." 

"Self-imposed, mister," Kathryn reminded as she wagged a finger at him

.  
"Mmmm, guilty." Chakotay admitted as Naomi tugged at his sleeve. He in turn gave her his full attention. "Sorry, Sprout; we don't mean to neglect you."

"That's okay; I like listening to grownups talk. I learn all sorts of things, when they think I'm not paying any attention." 

"Oh really; well, Chakotay, we'll just have to be careful from now on," Kathryn mused as she directed a secretive glance towards the dark man. 

"Oh yes; can't have little ears hearing about grownup things," Chakotay responded, giving Naomi a little nudge and Kathryn a wink. "Now… can we?" 

"Oh, Uncle Kotay, you're funning me. Uncle Neelix does that and so do Tom and Harry. I'm a big girl. I can understand all sorts of things. I just like to know what they're," Naomi told them emphatically as she pointed to the other table, "talking about. BUT I know it's a secret, so I can't tell," the little girl declared at she folded arms across her chest in a defiant posture. 

Chakotay and Kathryn looked at her then at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Okay Sprout; we'll take your word for it. Now, how about that ride in the Phoenix I promised."

"Oh yes, Uncle Chakotay. Can Aunt Kathryn come too?" Naomi piped as she bounced out of her chair and grabbed his hand.

"Oh, I don't know if she wants to, not after the last time," Chakotay answered, eyeing the woman across the table as he stood at Naomi's insistence. 

"Just try and keep me on the ground, buster." Kathryn announced as she joined them and the trio bustled out of the room. 

~*~

"Boy, doesn't that look like the perfect little family unit." Tom Paris observed as the former commanding officers of Voyager left with Naomi Wildman sandwiched between them, her small hands in theirs.

"Yeah; I sure hope they get to together soon. They deserve some happiness, too, just like everyone else," Harry Kim said wistfully. 

"Would you two quit with the matchmaking? We have to get the power on-line," B'Elanna Torres-Paris admonished as she exchanged PADDs with Vorik. She nodded as she rechecked his calculations with her own, then Harry's and handed it off to Seven, who scanned it, then nodded. A triumphant smile spread across her dark features. "People, if this works, life here just got a little better." 

"When do we let the captain in on this? It's been a little hard to keep her in the dark, seeing as she's at the station everyday over seeing things," Joe Carey observed.

"That's why Sam got her to baby-sit… so, if this works, we could surprise her," B'Elanna said as she got to her feet.

"B'Elanna, is not it wrong to keep something this important from the captain?" Vorik asked in typical Vulcan fashion as Seven concurred.

"Look, you two; do you really think it would do Kathryn any good to be disappointed if this doesn't pan out? She's having enough trouble adjusting as it is. Besides, as much as she hates surprises, when we do plan something, it better be good." 

"Though your logic is somewhat flawed, I concede to your plan," Vorik acceded. 

"As do I," Seven answered with a nod then left the group to talk to the EMH.

"Way to go, Vorik; we'll make a human out of you yet," Tom extolled as he slapped the Vulcan on the shoulder.

Vorik raised an eyebrow at the former helmsman and replied perfectly deadpan, "In your dreams, Paris… " Peals of laughter followed the group as they exited the hall. 

"What was that all about?" the Doctor asked Seven as she joined him in cleaning up. 

"Tom Paris… "

"Ah!" the hologram replied, the name alone being enough of an explanation for him.

~*~

Fortunately, for Chakotay, the ride in the Phoenix was not as eventful as the previous one. Yet, he still had to chuckle. After their little ‘adventure’ in the Phoenix, Tuvok decreed that all New Hope inhabitants attend a refresher course on survival techniques, with, of course, himself and Kathryn telling about their experience and the methods they used. Nobody seemed to believe their story in its entirety, so both vowed to deal with hecklers who had not chosen to remain anonymous, namely, one Thomas Eugene Paris. It was that very thought that Kathryn picked up on when she called his name.

"Hey, care to let me in on it?"

"Paris," Chakotay answered with a smile.

"Ah!" Kathryn acknowledged, "I hope B'Elanna will understand in case Tom spends the next five years picking rocks for that stone wall I've been thinking about for New Hope."

"Oh Kathryn, what a devious mind you have."

"Thank you," she answered, inclining her head toward him slightly.

"As for B'Elanna, she'll undoubtedly take her overseer duties very seriously."

That brought a chuckle for both of them at the mental picture the comments conjured up. However, it had Naomi looking at them very curiously.

"Well, Naomi, are you having fun?" Chakotay asked.

"Oh yes, Uncle Kotay," the little girl replied delightedly. "Can we fly faster?"

Chakotay looked up to meet Kathryn's gaze with a mischievous glint, "What is it with women? Always wanting vehicles like hovercraft, shuttles, starships… to go faster."

"The faster we go, the more we do and see," the auburn-haired woman told him as she matched his look. "Right, Sprout?"

"Uh huh, that's right, Aunt Kathryn. So, can we?"

"One track mind… " Chakotay muttered as he banked the hovercraft over Paris Ridge, then leveled out onto Voyager Plain as the vehicle began to pick up speed.

"Get used to it, buddy," Kathryn teased as she hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Aunt Kathryn, look!" Naomi piped up interrupting the couple's banter. Still smiling, Kathryn followed the line from the little girl's pointing hand to what had piqued to her interest. The smile faded as the older woman paled at the image.

Chakotay swore under his breath as he too looked to where Naomi had indicated. He had forgotten that Kathryn hadn't been out here for a couple of weeks, as she had spent all her time recently at the Central Power Station. During those weeks the object in their line of sight had been altered drastically – Voyager for all intents and purposes was no more. Attempting to lessen the impact, Chakotay abruptly started to turn.

"No, Chakotay," Kathryn hissed as she grasped his arm. "Bring us closer."

"Kathryn… "

"Please… "

The dark man nodded reluctantly and maneuvered the Phoenix around until they were within a few hundred meters of the ship. Or what was left of it. Voyager was hardly even recognizable, as only the girded superstructure of the saucer remained, balanced on the two front landing struts with the aft section resting the crater of its own making in the pale soil of the plain.

"Is that Voyager, Uncle Kotay?"

"Yeah, Sprout," Chakotay murmured as Naomi moved closer to him and Kathryn moved further away. She was unable to tear her gaze from the sight of her beloved ship. Chakotay sighed and was about to say something when a new voice broke the silence.

"New Hope to Phoenix… "

"Chakotay here; hi, Sam!"

"Chakotay, are you coming back soon?"

"We can. What's wrong?"  


"Nothing, Neelix and I would like to talk to Naomi, if that's okay?"

"Of course; we'll be there in about ten minutes."

"See you then. New Hope out… "

"Chakotay… "

"I know," he murmured as the craft came down to rest on the soft surface. Kathryn rose, touching his shoulder briefly before she stepped out. "Do you want me to leave you and to come back later?"

Kathryn nodded. "In couple hours, okay?"

"Okay," Chakotay answered as Naomi looked at him with questioning eyes. "It's all right, Sprout. Your Aunt Kathryn just wants to say good-bye to an old friend." Naomi nodded and they both watched as the petite woman walked away, becoming smaller as the Phoenix lifted off and headed toward New Hope.

~*~

Two hours later, Chakotay found Kathryn next to Voyager, perched on a discarded storage container. He approached slowly, not wanting to startle her, for her was sure she had heard the Phoenix land. Yet, in retrospect, it was he who was surprised when it was she who spoke first.

"You know, of all the horrible ways I'd envisioned for the destruction of Voyager, the possibility of her being slowly picked apart was not one of them. It seems almost like a desecration." Kathryn sighed as looked at Chakotay. "Sounds pathetic doesn't it, to feel so sentimental about a hunk of metal."

"You know better then that, Kathryn."

"Do I? Then tell me, oh Mystic One; what should I feel?"

Chakotay stared at her puzzled by her attitude. Suddenly, it hit him. She wanted… needed… a reason for it all; something to make it all mean… something.

"We've had this conversation before, remember?"

"I can't forget. I've tried as you said 'to let it go'. That's part of the reason I've stayed away," Kathryn whispered, her voice as well as her body trembling with barely contained emotion.

"So, if you didn't see it happening, then maybe, it wasn't real... "

"Yes." A single word… an anguished breath… signaled the breaking of the dam. Chakotay caught her as she slumped forward and together they sank to the ground. Heavy sobs racked the slight frame of the woman who had commanded Voyager with such strength and resolve. Chakotay rocked her gently as his hand tenderly stroked her hair, all the while murmuring soothing nonsense. When her body stilled, Chakotay answered her question.

"Kathryn, I can't tell you how to feel. However, what I feel and believe is that everything has a spirit or life force that must be freed when its time has ended. Everything, be it person, animal or object, has an essence that lives on in those it has touched. If we remember Voyager, its spirit will be freed. In everything new that is wrought from her, she will be born again."

Kathryn lifted her head to look back at her ship, then brought her gaze to Chakotay. He trailed a finger across her cheek to wipe away the remnants of tears. "From the power station to the aqueduct to Voy-Com, a mighty spirit lives on. You said it yourself… like the Phoenix, born from the ashes. We have a new home, built from the ashes of our old one. It's time to rejoice, not to mourn."

Kathryn nodded slowly as she caught his hand and held it against her cheek.

"Thank you, Chakotay."

“You wanted to know what my spirit guide said… "  


"She said what you just told me?" Kathryn asked a bit doubtfully.

"Essentially, yes; and a little more… which I'll keep to myself for the time being," Chakotay said as he pulled her up to stand a bit shakily.

Kathryn still had his hand as they stood for moment in the shadow of Voyager. She whispered something that Chakotay didn't quite catch then she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Come'on, oh Mystic one; let's go home."

Chakotay chuckled, "Whatever you say, Captain… "

~*~

Day 87

It was late afternoon when Kathryn was finally able to get away from Sam Wildman and Neelix. They had come to her earlier that afternoon with a not-unexpected request… they wanted to get married. Of course, Kathryn agreed to perform the ceremony, which they decided would not take place for a few weeks.

Now, after they left, she was rushing around to get ready; she had been running late all day, having not awakened until after nine. But, she had to admit that after yesterday, she needed the rest and today she felt better than she had in weeks. She glanced at the time knew Chakotay was due any minute. Quickly running a brush through her hair one last time, she chose to leave it loose around her shoulders, using a dark blue ribbon to keep it out of her face. A moment later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called out reaching for her coat. Turning she saw Chakotay in the doorway with a picnic basket in one hand.

"Hey, beautiful; is all that for me?" he teased as he allowed his gaze to travel over the woman before him. A smile lit his eyes as he recalled the blue dress she wore was from New Earth, one his favorites.

"Nope, it's for Tuvok," Kathryn taunted back as she looped her arm through his as they started on the trail out of the village toward Lake Promise.

"Oh well; maybe I should just step aside and let you two… ow!"

"Watch your mouth, mister," Kathryn said as she slapped his arm.

"Yes, ma'am!" Chakotay answered with dimpled grin as he made a show of rubbing his arm. Kathryn smiled back as the walked soon leaving the village of moving along the perimeter of the lake. Finally, she couldn't stand it.

"Chakotay, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope!"

"Evil man!"

"Yep."

"Chakotay… " Kathryn charged as they paused on the trail.

The dark man was hard pressed not to burst out laughing at the pout on Kathryn's face coupled with her captain's stance. She seemed to have changed since yesterday, maybe seeing Voyager was good therapy.

"Okay; but I can't tell you where we're going."

"Why?"

"Because we're there!" Chakotay stated simply with a broad sweep of his hand.

Kathryn stopped and finally took a good look around, noting they were on the far side of Lake Promise. The lights of the village and the power station could be seen in the distance as night encroached. On closer examination, she saw the area had been selectively cleared of trees, yet enough remained to still make it a beautiful setting.

Seeing that she was about to speak, Chakotay grasped her hand and put a finger to her lips. Gently he drew her towards the shore and towards what looked like a log cabin sitting partly in the lake on stilts. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what it was and why Chakotay had brought her here. She remained silent as they walked across rough planking that extended out on form a dock that ended about twelve meters into the lake. They came to a stop on the end of the dock. Chakotay then turned to look at the woman beside him as he took both of her hands in his.

"Kathryn… " Once again the way he said her name, like a caress, made her knees go weak. Kathryn met his gaze and Chakotay found himself awash in deep pools of indigo. "Kathryn, two years ago, you and I thought we would be spending the rest of our lives alone, on a planet much like this one. We began to make a home, you and I. It's a time that I know we both cherish and regret in some ways having to leave. Now, this isn't New Earth and we're far from alone, but it's my hope that we can continue to make a home here… together."

"Chakotay, I… "

"Ssshhh, don't answer, not until you're really sure."

Kathryn nodded.

"Okay, now for the pièce-de-résistance." He took her hand once again and led her to a side door in the cabin. Pushing it open, he flipped on a generator and the interior was bathed in a bright light. He heard Kathryn gasp and whisper.

"The boat!"

"Yep, of course she's far from finished but... "

"But… Chakotay, it's wonderful! When did you find the time?" As she spoke, Kathryn circled the boat impressed by the detail… and love… put into it.

"A few hours here, a few hours there; it's amazing what can be accomplished." The dark man beamed as he went on to point out what he had planned.

"You're the who's amazing, my friend," Kathryn whispered as her gaze roamed the structure, taking in the designs still posted on the walls and on the drafting table in one corner. One thing struck her as odd; these designs comprised more than just a boat.

"So, now that you've seen it… how about joining me on the dock for dinner?"

"I’d love it," Kathryn answered as she moved away from the drafting table and followed Chakotay outside.

An hour later, they were sitting on the end of the dock. The picnic basket was empty and they were basking in the moonrise over the lake. Leaning back against one of the pylons, Chakotay shifted so that Kathryn could sit beside him with her head on his shoulder.

"So, what do you think?" Chakotay asked quietly entranced by the woman at his side. Bathed in moonlight, she appeared to be an apparition ready to disappear at any moment.

"I think that you're that most wonderful and sainted man I've ever met. And I can't for the life of me understand why you put up with me," Kathryn ventured as she sat up and looked him straight in the eye.

Chakotay had to choke back a chuckle as he realized she was dead serious, yet he couldn't help but banter back. "Obviously, I have a deep masochistic streak." 

The woman raised an eyebrow in mock indignation. "In any case, Kathryn, know this. You would have to the equivalent of a Klingon targ before you could even have a chance of getting rid of me. I see too much; I know you too well. Never have you flat out indicated that you had no interest in me. If you had, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Am I right?"

Kathryn canted her head slightly and gave him one of her wonderful half smiles as her eyes misted with tears and she nodded slowly. With slow purpose she leaned in to touch her lips gently to his as her fingers trailed lightly across his cheek. When she pulled back to look into his eyes, Chakotay laced his fingers through her hair and brought her to him again. There was no resistance as their lips leisurely explored each other.

Surprisingly, it was Chakotay, who pulled away first, catching his breath and calming the pounding of his heart. Kathryn sighed, as she relaxed against his chest, her head nestled beneath his chin. His breath stirred her hair as a soft exhale proceeded his words.

"That was nice," Chakotay whispered.

Kathryn smiled as her fingers played with material of his tunic, where it met the bronzed skin of his neck. "I thought… it was about time," she replied simply, drawing away a little to look into his eyes. "Because I do have feelings for you, Chakotay." She suddenly dropped her gaze. "But I can't be sure if they’re lustful or romantic; you make it very hard to tell the difference."

Chakotay used two fingers and gently tilted her face up to look at him. "Or the similarity. I also have had those feelings, as well as being very protective and worshipful."

Tears sparkled in Kathryn's eyes as she nodded her understanding and then threw her arms around him in a furious hug. "We make quite the pair."

"We do indeed," Chakotay returned with a low chuckle as he pulled her up. They stood in the moonlight for a moment, wrapped around each other. Finally, gathering their basket, they started down the trail, pausing only to make sure everything was secure with the boat.

As the couple walked arm and arm along the shore back toward the village, Kathryn whispered a verse that gave Chakotay a name for their boat, as well as the answer to his dreams.

 _"Come my love, walk with me_  
Here by the edgewater  
Alone you shall never be."

(Haiku verse by Kaede Busche)


	6. You Never Know

Story #6 – YOU NEVER KNOW  
By Shalee (September 1998)

 

Day 89

Returning from evening rounds of the village, Tuvok, Security Chief of the late Starship Voyager observed an uncommon sight as he neared his shelter. The Vulcan stepped quickly back into the shadows his keen hearing and eyesight leaving no doubt as to the identity of the couple a few meters away. Locked in a passionate embrace, the two seemed only enthralled with each other. Strangely, the encounter left him with feelings of angst. Though the emotion was more from a paternal perspective than a romantic one, it still disturbed him when he couldn't suppress it. As Tuvok debated his next move, the couple parted with whispered endearments and moved toward their respective homes.

It wasn't until his shelter mate neared, that he made his presence known. "Good evening, Commander… "

"Tuvok!" Chakotay huffed startled by the Vulcan's sudden appearance. "Gods, you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing?"

The dark man was taken slightly aback by the Indian's seemingly unwarranted attack. "I apologize, Commander; would you rather I would have interrupted your moment with captain?"

Chakotay rubbed a hand over his face and sighed as he realized the former security chief was attempting to be tactful. "No, I appreciate your discretion. This relationship… Kathryn and I… has been a long time in coming. I don't want anything to rock the boat, now that things are moving along." 

The two men continued to talk as they entered their shelter and prepared for sleep. "Your attraction to each other has not escaped my notice, Commander." 

"But… " Chakotay prompted with a bemused expression as he sat down on his bed to pull off a boot. Yet, the Vulcan remained silent; so he tried a different tact. "Tuvok, I have nothing but honorable intentions concerning Kathryn." 

"I would not expect anything else from you, Commander, knowing your nature and the captain's. My only concern is that Kathryn not be harmed. She is important to me." 

Chakotay smiled a little, "I know, as you are to her. I'll that care of her. I will try to make her happy, Tuvok; I promise." 

The Vulcan bowed slightly in acknowledgment, "Thank you, Chakotay." Then he turned away to begin his evening mediations. 

Chakotay sighed as a strange feeling of relief spread over him. He felt as though he had been given parental permission to court his love. In a way, he had. He shook his head slightly as he glanced at the Vulcan sitting crossed-legged on his bunk. 'Will wonders ever cease?' He thought as he moved toward his own bunk and lay down to sleep. There was no doubt in his mind what he would dream about.

Day 90 

Late evening – Voyager New Hope Colony

Kathryn Janeway's Personal Journal:

Today is a one to remember, my friends. We have regained what was thought lost. I-- Oh, the hell with it. We've got replicators back! My crew… my family of miracle workers… has done it again, though their methods were a bit unorthodox! I wish I could reward them accordingly, with commendations of the highest order in Starfleet; but all I can offer is my thanks, my respect and a parental sense of pride. Well done, everyone!

Day 90

Mid-morning – 

"I can't believe you managed to something like this a secret." Kathryn Janeway said as she stood with her hands on her hips and surveyed the faces around her. In the background, perhaps only to her ears, she could hear the gentle thrum of the central power station's reaction chamber, something that seemed reminiscent of Voyager's warp core. 

"It wasn't easy; we didn't want to get everyone's hopes up… especially yours," B'Elanna explained.

"I understand. Now… tell me how you did this," Kathryn demanded in a mockingly stern tone. 

"Aye, aye, Captain," Harry acknowledged with a sharp salute. 

"Well, as you know the bio-neural gelpaks were damaged by the plasma surge that hit Voyager. It caused a reaction in all the gelpaks aboard, that acted almost like a virus. It disrupted their ability to function normally. But in examining all the gelpaks, we found the ones on the shuttles and in the portable replicators had not sustained the same amount of damage; they were salvageable. And well, to put it simply, it all comes down to nanoprobes. We used them to purge and clean the gelpaks. 

"You did what?" Kathryn incited as her eyes roamed the group.

"That's not all; they're working better than they ever have! We've managed to get the computer command processor on-line, along with the database. Everything was intact, but not assessable without the gelpaks." B'Elanna seemed to babble on, not even noticing her former captain's eyes growing larger and larger. "Captain, we can have replicators back. We have all the foodstuffs and raw materials we need here. We should even be able to replicate new gelpaks as we need them. Medical supplies and building materials and all the little amenities that we've been doing without. We can… "

"Whoa, B'Elanna; I get the message. This is wonderful. I'm very proud of all of you." Kathryn told them meeting the eyes of all those assembled. "Life here just got better." She paused for a moment to look directly at one individual as she spoke in a husky tone, "Chakotay told me, not to look upon Voyager's demise not as a tragedy but as a gift – that her spirit lives on in everything taken from her. I truly see that now, here in this place and in you people." 

Kathryn allowed the tears she had been holding back to finally fall as she accepted the glass of wine someone had miraculously produced. "Here then is my toast to one tough little ship and her terrific crew. Voyager is dead; long may she live."

Everyone repeated the toast and burst into cheers. Hugs and whispered praises were taken with modest acceptance. Even Seven got a hug from Kathryn. Though stiffly accepted, it was taken nonetheless.

~*~

Day 112

Almost four months.

That's how long it had been. One hundred and twelve days since the Starship Voyager  
had come to rest on this planet. There had been many challenges and many triumphs. Unfortunately, good fortune doesn't last forever. 

Samantha Wildman had come down with it first, then Harry, Megan Delaney, and 10 others. In two days, the doctor's clinic ward was full and understaffed as new cases cropped up each day the epidemic dragged on. On the fourth day since Sam had taken ill, the doctor finally ascertained the cause. A microbe had infiltrated the colony's water supply. The filters had been immediately adjusted to detect it and no new cases had cropped up in the last twelve hours. The doctor had engineered a vaccine against new cases and had doled it out to the victims it seemed to be working for all, save one.

The holographic physician hesitated to disturb the woman who dozed in the chair in his office. He knew Kathryn Janeway was exhausted. She had been there at the clinic helping to nurse the ailing of her brood. Like an overprotective parent she stayed, even after ushering the other volunteers to bed. The doctor's most vivid memory was of her sitting with Harry Kim as he lay delirious with fever, soothing with tender words and a cool hand at his brow as the young man called for his mother.

With a deep sigh, or what passed for one in a hologram, the doctor gently put a hand on his former captain's shoulder and shook her gently. " Captain… Kathryn… "

"Yes… doctor?" Kathryn murmured as she came immediately awake, years of ingrained Starfleet training kicking in. Her deep blue eyes searched his for a clue to the problem. Immediately she knew. "Sam… " 

"I'm sorry; she's not responding to the vaccine and her condition is slowly degrading. Involuntary support systems are shutting down. Cardiac and pulmonary function, kidneys… I'm afraid it only a matter of time," the doctor informed his former captain solemnly.

"No!" Kathryn Janeway cried as much as whispered. She stood and went to the doorway of the office.

There she was met by Chakotay, his dark gaze offering what comfort he could. Kathryn took a deep breath and walk across the hall into another room to stand at the foot of Sam Wildman's bed. Chakotay was just behind her bracing her up with a strong hand on her shoulder. Kathryn bowed her head for a moment, then lifted her gaze to meet holographic sympathetic blue eyes. "Can I…?"

"Of course, but don't stay to long; she tires easily." 

Kathryn nodded and moved to the blonde woman's bedside. After a moment's indecision, she sank into a chair positioned nearby and gently took Sam's hand. This brought the younger woman out of her dozing state.

"Kathryn… "

"Ssshhh; don't talk now, Sam. You need to rest."

She nodded and gripped Kathryn's hand tighter. "Lots of time to sleep later. I need to say some things. Please… "

"Okay… " Kathryn responded with a nod, "I'm listening." Unobserved, Chakotay slipped from the room, his own mission in mind.

"Naomi… " Sam whispered. "Promise me, you'll help take of her.

"Sam, you'll be there to take care of her… when you get better."

"No," Sam shook her head, rising up in the bed as best she could and gripping her hand tighter. "I'm not going to get better; I know that. Promise me, Kathryn… "

"I promise," Kathryn whispered her voice rough with emotion. Sam smiled weakly and lay back down on the bed. 

"Neelix will try, but he can't do everything. Naomi will need a woman's presence. Someone to tell all she needs to know about growing up. She'll need a confidant, friend… and a mother."

"Sam, I'll do everything I can to protect and care for Naomi. She already has my love and always will." Kathryn proclaimed as she heard a soft whimper behind her, then felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up and saw Neelix standing there with Naomi's hand clutched tightly in his. Kathryn returned her attention to Sam. "You have company; I should go… "

The woman in the bed didn't release her grip immediately and Kathryn had to meet her soft blue gaze. "Thank you, Kathryn," Sam whispered. "And whatever happens, remember to follow your heart." Kathryn looked confused for a moment until she realized Sam was talking about Chakotay.

"I will, Sam, I will… " Kathryn murmured as she rose, delivering a soft kiss on Naomi's shining blonde curls as she passed by. With a solemn nod to Neelix, she moved to the doorway where Chakotay stood. There was only a moment's hesitation before she was in his arms, burying her face in his chest. Strong arms encircled Kathryn's small frame as Chakotay gently drew her with him out of the room, leaving only the principals of the drama remaining in the room.

In the hall outside, Kathryn and Chakotay joined Harry, B'Elanna, Tom, Tuvok and Seven for a silent vigil. A half hour or so later, Sarah Hickman came to take Harry home but he refused to go. Instead, the two took up residence on the bench next to Tom and B'Elanna. Seven and Tuvok were conversing at the end of the hall. 

In two chairs, near to the door, Kathryn sat next to Chakotay, her head pillowed against his arm. She looked for all appearances to be sleeping, so when she spoke, Chakotay and the others were startled. "It's not fair, Chakotay." 

"I know, Kathryn. Life and death rarely are." 

Kathryn shifted and lifted her head to look at him, "Yes, but this should have been preventable. We've gotten complacent in our little community; we're not on our guard and we should be." 

"Kathryn, you're talking about trying to prepare for every little difficulty throw our way. It can't be done; something will always sneak through the cracks. The most we can do is learn and be aware. Nothing is for sure in this life." 

"Tell that to Naomi." Tom quietly injected. "She's too young to understand this.

"Yeah, if you think about it, this is the second time she's lost her mother," Harry said remembering to their encounter with the duplicate Voyager and it's destruction as well as his own death and rebirth. "It's enough to confuse anyone."

"Perhaps I could help Naomi." Seven volunteered stoically. "I have suffered a similar situation." She paused as all eyes turned in her direction. "I know what it is like to be an orphan… " She faltered as emotion unfamiliar washed over her. " …to be alone." 

Before anyone could speak, the doctor came out of Sam's room. The look on his face told the story. Naomi then appeared from behind him and Kathryn was there to gather her up in a tight embrace.

"Neelix says that Momma's gone to the Great Forest and she'll be there waiting for me, always." Naomi proclaimed solemnly as silent tears slipped down her cheeks to blend with Kathryn's. The older woman looked beyond the child's blonde curls to see Neelix kneeling at Sam's bedside. Gently, he lifted one of her limp hands and slipped a golden band on the third finger. Tears run unchecked down his mottled cheeks as he kissed his love tenderly. Then he laid his head on her chest, their hands tightly entwined. One alive, one dead… yet together, forever.

~*~

Day 114

It was a somber day. The sky was gray and the ground covered with pristine whiteness from the snow the night before. In a tiny clearing devoid of sound, save the occasional sob or muffled voice, the former crew of Voyager stood gathered around the final resting place of their friend and crewmate. As each pondered his or hers own mortality, their captain's voice strong and husky intoned a solemn eulogy.

"Today, my friends, is a sad occasion, for we come to bid good-bye to one of our own. Samantha Wildman was a kind, compassionate woman; a fine officer, wonderful mother and a dear friend. She had the heart and strength of a lioness, always protecting and always nurturing. May we all aspire to her example." 

Kathryn Janeway paused to shallow the lump of emotion that had formed in her throat. "Sam, we'll miss you,” she whispered as she placed a hand on the rough hewn wooden coffin. When she moved away, others came forward and spoke of remembered events and conversations. Finally, Tuvok moved up to intone a Vulcan prayer, then it was done. In pairs, threesomes and singles, the gathered voyagers moved off, leaving only a solemn foursome behind.

"Kathryn… "

Lost in thought, the woman looked up startled to see Neelix and Naomi before her.   
"Yes, Neelix?"

"I.. well… could Naomi… " the Talaxian stammered as if unsure of himself. 

"It's alright, Neelix; Naomi can stay with me." Kathryn reached out with her hand; the little girl grasped it immediately and moved forward, not stopping until she was placed tightly against Kathryn's side. She gently stoked Naomi's blonde curls, making unconscious soothing sounds. Her voice caught Neelix as he started to move away. "Neelix, take how ever long you need; we'll be here when you come back." 

"Thank you, Kathryn," Neelix acknowledged his former captain and the man behind her with a nod and flashed an encouraging smile at Naomi before he disappeared through the trees.

"I hope he'll be alright." 

"He'll be fine," Chakotay affirmed as he placed an arm about her shoulders. "I told him he could stay on the lake for as long as he wanted. I'm not working on the Edgewater anymore until spring." 

Kathryn nodded and cast one more look at gravesite. She knew once they were gone, the volunteer detail would finish up, gently lowering the coffin and respectfully covering it before erecting the polished stone marker. It would undoubtedly be the first of many stone in the coming future. The clearing could hold as many as thirty graves before it was necessary to enlarge it. Kathryn could only hope that that time would be very long in coming. Finally, with gentle prodding from Chakotay, the threesome started back for the village. 

As they neared their destination, tiny flakes of white started to fall. The seasons were changing just as life and times needed to. To go forward was the only alternative; life was just to short. Kathryn took a step closer to Chakotay, trying to convey what words couldn't. They exchanged gentle smiles. Their time was at hand; fate had declared it. Because… for all you do, to try and prepare for the future, in the end, you just never know…


	7. Coming Home

Story # 7 – COMING HOME  
by Delta (November 1998)

Day 115 

The first snow of the season came in gently the day after the close-knit community of New Hope had laid Samantha Wildman to rest. Just as the heaviness of their spirits had overtaken the hearts of the small village’s inhabitants, so had the thick gray clouds of the storm overtaken the blue skies above. However, the snow also brought with it a soft soothing comfort, providing a peaceful solace to the desolate people. 

Kathryn had awakened first, her body still on its Voyager schedule even in its fatigue. Even before she got out the bed, she knew that the snow was there. The world was silent... with all of its sounds muffled by its white blanket. And she could smell it... its crisp chill bringing back memories of childhood in Indiana. 

She got out of the bed, and tiptoed over to the door, opening it ever so slightly. And there it was… the iridescent sheen of billions of unique perfectly formed ice crystals reflecting the early morning sun. She smiled, noting that the blanket brought a newness and pureness to their worn lives. Yes, there was nothing like a first snow to renew the spirit. The older woman quietly went back to the bed, and softly called out the sleeping child’s name. 

"Naomi... Naomi... there’s something here that I think you might like to see." 

The young Ktarian girl opened her eyes slowly, rubbing them with her small hands, whimpering that she wanted to sleep some more. She had awakened with the whining grumpiness of a little girl who not only was afraid, but more realistically, a child who had not slept well. Kathryn Janeway should have been in a like mood, as the youngster with whom she had shared her bed had tossed and turned and kicked and whimpered most of the night. It was only a couple of hours before dawn when they both gave in to the physical and emotional exhaustion that consumed both of them. 

"I think you might like this," Kathryn Janeway said, as she tenderly picked Naomi up in her arms and took her to the door of the shelter. 

Naomi Wildman’s innocent grief of the last two days was quickly displaced by her first encounter with the fluffy precipitation. She squirmed in Janeway’s arms. 

"Ooooooh, Auntie Kathryn! Everything got covered with a blanket!" 

Janeway put the little girl down, letting her run outside. The girl squealed as a brisk breeze nipped at and brightened her cheeks. The squeals turned to giggles as she leaned down and touched the glistening crystals. 

"It’s cold!" she exclaimed, turning and looking at the older woman.

"Yes, it is," Janeway answered. "It’s called ‘snow’; it’s what happens when rain falls and the air is cold. The rain freezes into little ice crystals." 

"But I don’t get wet!" chirped Naomi, now twirling in circles in the few inches of snow, scattering it around her in a fine whirlwind. 

Kathryn was now laughing at the youthful exuberance. "Not unless it melts. Come... let’s get you into some warmer clothes and then we can really play in it," she said gently leading Naomi back inside. The sleep coverings on her feet were already wet, but the little one hadn’t noticed it. 

Janeway knew that it would be using precious replicator rations, but she wanted Naomi to have some real boots for the upcoming colder weather; this was probably the first of many snowstorms to come. She quickly found one of Naomi’s shoes and placed it into the replicator as a template. True to her command, the computerized supply generator reproduced a weatherproof set of footwear. A few seconds later, she was dressing the youngster for the elements. She only hoped that Naomi would wait for ‘Auntie Kathryn’ to get dressed! 

Soon, the oldest and the youngest women from Voyager were outside in the bright early morning sun, picking up snow by the handful and creating their own snowstorm. The sheer joy in their voices happily awoke the rest of the small village, and soon most of the inhabitants of New Hope were in the snow, reverting to long-ago memories of other times and other places, allowing themselves a much-needed release from the heavy emotions of the most recent days. Sliding, running, scurrying, reveling... snow angels and snowmen materialized out of the winter morning’s miasma. Only Tuvok and Vorik refrained from the frivolities, more from their dislike of cold weather than from the merry emotions that the rest of their comrades were experiencing. Even Seven had joined in, although she stayed by the sidelines, observing more than participating. 

"Seven!" she heard someone cry out. She turned quickly to respond, and was hit full in her upper chest by a large snowball. Her acute vision rapidly determined that the culprit behind the frozen missile was Harry. 

She was rubbing the insulted area of her body as she spoke. "Mr. Kim, I do not believe that the object of this experience is to inflict injury on one’s... friends. Why do you wish to harm me?" 

Harry ran up to her, and placed a consoling arm around her shoulders. "I’m sorry, Seven; I really didn’t mean to hurt you. And you have every right to hit me with a snowball, too... if you can catch me!" And he turned and raced away. 

Seven turned to run after him, but found that she was not exactly dressed to participate in such a childish game of tag. The snow hampered her movement, and she fell into the soft ground covering, a pouf of fine white crystals spraying up around her. The tall Borg human landed on her well-rounded derriere, and for the first time truly noticed the low temperature of the substance. 

"Oh! This is not at all comfortable!" she stated, attempting to cover her undignified fall and position. The doctor immediately rushed over to her, and helped her to a standing position. 

"Hmmmm. It would seem that we need to look into providing you with a wardrobe more hospitable to the climate," he said, grimacing at the thought of another costume design that would be acceptable to his very demanding customer. "Come, Seven... let’s see what we can do for you; those boots and that jumpsuit are not really good for outside winter wear." He took her hand to lead her back to the maintenance building. 

Seven’s mishap was soon forgotten, as the others took off after Harry and Sarah Hickman, who had quietly stashed an arsenal of snowballs and had continued pelting everyone after Harry’s well-timed hit on Seven. 

Once in the sick bay area of the building, Seven stood rigidly in the middle of the room, her blue jumpsuit obviously quite wet. A small puddle surrounding her was quickly getting larger. 

"This is not comfortable," she stated, almost in a whine to the EMH. Suddenly, she cried out, raising her right hand to her mouth, quickly placing her thumb inside her mouth. "Ohhhhh... this hurts!" she cried out, now extending the thumb towards the doctor.

The digit was a purplish red color, and she was shaking her hand, as if wanting to keep it... or something... moving.

"Here... let me see," said the doctor, running over with his medcorder and scanning her hand. He furrowed his brow.

"Well, Seven... I think we got you back inside just in time. It seems that you have frostbite of your hand." 

"I was not bitten!" she proclaimed grumpily. 

"No... no... I don’t really mean ‘bitten’. That’s what the condition is called when a part of the body is subjected to very cold temperatures over a period of time, and the body temperature drops, causing damage to the tissue of the affected area." He placed her hand between his two larger ones, hoping to warm her hand slowly by adjusting his body temperature accordingly. 

"But I was not in the... snow... very long," she whimpered. "Others have been outside much longer than I." 

"Yes, but they are more protected for the snow and cold weather than you."

"And you are all right," she continued looking at him. 

"But I’m a hologram, Seven. We do not experience such sensations, you know. I adjust my body temperature as befits the situation. Currently, because of your particular needs, I have programmed my skin surface to radiate at a temperature of 36.8 o Celsius." 

She assumed her normal dignified pose and demeanor, pulling her hand out from between his. "That is true. I had forgotten." Her face quickly became distorted again, as her thumb rebelled against being taken out from the healing warmth of his hands.  
"Owwww! It still hurts!" she exclaimed. 

"And it will for awhile. As soon as the temperature is back to normal, I’ll use the tissue regenerator on it," he said, once more completely encompassing her hand. 

The two misfits among the Voyager crew looked at each other for several seconds, each one wondering what to say next. Seven blinked her eyes several times before commenting. "Doctor... couldn’t you use your regenerator right now? Is this extended... contact... all that necessary?" 

The temperature of the EMH suddenly increased but 0.78 o, without a seeming physical need.

"Do you find this unpleasant?" he finally mumbled, but still not releasing her. 

"N... no... " she stuttered. 

"Humph... Well, just consider it part of my exemplary bedside manner. It has allowed you a few moments to regain your composure." 

She now withdrew her hand, and instinctively placed it under her arm to continue its thawing process. "I am not in a bed, doctor, nor are you beside one. And I do not need any time to... regain my composure." She once more winced at the throbbing in her thumb. "Why... when my thumb is so cold... does it feel so hot? Is this normal for the human body?" she asked. 

"The human body is a bag full of corporeal oxymorons, my dear Seven. I’ve been trained to treat its physical frailties, not to understand its absurdities." He patted her on the shoulder, and the wetness of her clothes once again became foremost in his mind.  
"Now... let’s get you out of those clothes and into something more appropriate for colder climes." 

~*~

The snowball war had quickly come to an end when its two instigators, who had beaten a hasty retreat, were found huddled behind Kathryn Janeway’s bioshelter. The couple had suddenly become lost in their own thought and world and hadn’t heard the silent approach of a team led by Tom Paris. Shouts of triumph rang out as a barrage of the frozen missiles rained down on the hapless pairs. Their shrieks almost drowned out the laughter of their attackers. 

"Harry, you really need to learn evasion tactics a little better," laughed Tom, looking at his friend who was brushing off the remains of the wet icy slush and trying to help Sarah to her feet.

"Well, we got in the first volley. You’ve got to admit that we are good with a surprise offense," Harry recountered. "Hey... where’s B’Elanna?" Harry asked, looking around for Tom’s ever-present wife. 

"Aw, she wasn’t feeling too good this morning. You know B’Elanna... cold weather is not her friend. I think she was just looking for an excuse not to leave a warm bed." 

Sarah’s eyes suddenly took on an interested gleam. "Oh... really? Maybe I should go check on her." 

"She’s all right," said Tom. "She’s been like this a couple of other times recently. She shakes it off by mid-morning." 

Sarah now nodded with a conspiratorial understanding. "Hmm; all the more reason. Has she checked with the doc?" 

Tom became a little defensive. "She’s really all right, Sarah. It’s just the weather changes. Hey... it’s been quite a while since any of us have had to adjust to the seasonal climate changes on a planet’s surface." 

"Nonetheless... I think I’ll go look in on her," Sarah said with stubborn determination. She finished brushing the clinging snow off of her jacket and pants, and leaned over and gave Harry a quick kiss on his snow-burned cheek. "See you in a little while, " she said, now off on her self-proclaimed mission. 

The red of Harry’s cheek was now a combination of a first class blush and the reaction to the elements. "Well... what was that all about?" he asked. 

Tom’s look was just as bewildered. "Beats me. Hey... you’re the one who should understand her!" 

Harry shook his head. "Not in a million parsecs. Once she gets a notion in her head, I’m a forgotten entity." 

Tom was helping Harry dust off the remaining snow. "Yeah... women." His chain of thought was quickly replaced by a male’s other constant object-of-desire. "Say... I heard that Chakotay was going to whop up a communal breakfast this morning. Why don’t we head over to the commons building and see what he’s cooking up? I’m sure Sarah will bring B’Elanna on over with her." 

"Sounds good to me," Harry said, as the two best friends headed to the village’s main building. 

~*~

Tom and Harry exited the communal building just as Sarah was arriving from her visit to B’Elanna. 

"Where’s B’Elanna?" Tom asked, a little uneasy. "Is she all right? Should I go back in and get her some food?"

A wise smile took over Sarah’s face, and her eyes shone with a hidden secret. "No, Tom; I don’t think food is what she needs right now… " 

"But she’s okay?" he asked once more, not having gotten the answer he wanted. 

"She’s fine. In fact, she’s more than fine. But I don’t think she’s going to be ready to go work on the power station for a couple more hours. Oh, and Harry... please make sure that the radioactive shield is working properly," she added. "Tom, I really think that there is something she wants to discuss with you." 

The former helmsman looked at Hickman, who was trying to remain serious. Suddenly, as if a warp core had breached in his brain, he took off towards the Torres/Paris domicile. 

Harry’s bewildered face was muddled with misunderstanding, as he repeated his earlier question, "What’s that all about?" 

An enigmatic smile spread across Sarah’s face. "I think we’ll all know soon enough."

~*~

Tom got to the door of the bioshelter, only to be welcomed by horrible retching sounds emanating from the bathroom area. He hurriedly ran there, to find B’Elanna, leaning over the sink and a very un-Klingon shade of gray. 

"B’Elanna! Oh, jeez... Sarah said you were all right," he moaned as he grabbed a cloth to wipe her face. 

In spite of her weakened appearance, there was nothing frail with the woman’s spirit. She shook her head and garbled back at her husband, "I am all right, you dolt! I’m..." Her verbal tirade was cut off as she once more fell victim to the spasms that had overcome her. 

Tom was almost on the verge of panic. Her twirled around looking for... what? What could he do to help her?

Her crisis had ceased before he got his senses back. It was she who now grabbed him, pulling him into their sitting area. Her recovery and subsequent movements caught him off guard, and he looked up at her like a kid caught in a scuffle and being dragged home by an irate mother. She slung his body onto the sofa and sat down next to him. Some of her color had come back, but her lips were taunt and dry. 

"Thomas Eugene Paris, for all of your so-called experience with women there is obviously one area in which you are still very ignorant." 

He looked at her with a blank expression. Her face looked much thinner and more wan than he remembered it to be. 

B’Elanna pulled herself upright into a very military straight position and cleared her throat.  
"Lt. Paris, I have some very shocking news for you..." 

Tom was now the one who blanched. 

She continued seriously. "I am... that is, we are... going to be parents!" 

He didn’t understand at first. What? What had she said? Was that B’Elanna talking? No -- she’s sick! No --- she’s.... Suddenly, the full meaning of her statement hit him. And why she had been ‘off’ in the mornings... and Sarah’s comment about better safety at work… and... 

The young man suddenly went nova; never in his life had he heard better news! He jumped up, grabbing her in his arms, forgetting about her delicate queasy state. He started twirling her around. 

"B’Elanna... oh, B’Elanna... my wonderful, beautiful B’Elanna!" he sang out, dancing around with her. 

"Tom... Tom...." she whispered. "Please... not quite so hard, or I might..." and he heard her involuntary responses to the dizzying motion take over. He quickly put her down, stroking her forehead as he laid her down on the sofa. 

"No; I don’t want to do that. Oh, B’Elanna... this is wonderful! This is..." 

"Paris, are those tears in your eyes? If they are, I know I’m going to throw up again!" 

The bewildered young man sniffed back the moisture collecting in his head. "You bet your sweet ridges they are, Torres. Man, what a gamut of emotions we’ve had lately. I know that Sam... that Sam..." he stopped, the tears now coming for real. 

B’Elanna wiped them away, and quietly finished his words. "... that Sam would be very happy to have someone here with Naomi. I know; I know. And it will be good for there to be another..." she hesitated in speaking the word, "...another child here in New Hope." She shifted her body, a small burp coming from her as she did so. "Must be a boy," she smirked back at the father-to-be. 

Tom leaned over and kissed her. "So... mom... when do you think that we will …um… no longer be two?" 

"A little more than seven months from now. Plenty of time for you to get used to the fact," she answered. She got up and started back to the sleeping area. "And now... I’ve got to get ready for work. We’ve got a lot to do before the next Paris arrives in this universe." 

Tom ran over to her and gently put his arm around her shoulder. "Work? You shouldn’t be working!" he whispered in her ear.

She turned to him with her well-worn Klingon glare. "Paris, I’ll have you know that Klingon women have given birth in the middle of battle and gotten up with their offspring under one arm, and a bat’leth in the other. Harry and Seven are expecting me, and I will not let them down. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, ma’am!" he squeaked, backing off, but clearly not finished talking with her. "Um... B’Elanna... have you told the Capt... I mean, Kathryn... about this yet?" 

B’Elanna had once more washed her face, pulled on some warm clothes, and was tugging at her boots. "No. I thought that we should probably tell her together." 

"What about anyone else?" he continued.

"You mean, does anyone else know? Well, obviously Sarah Hickman... she’s no dummy! And, yes… the doc knows. I went to see him yesterday, and he’s the one who confirmed it. I was," the dark woman became a little flushed, "I was hoping for a little more... um... a better time... to tell you than this." 

"I think I’ve learned in a time-honored way," laughed Tom. "I guess I’d better start getting some fatherhood lessons from Tuvok!" 

"You do that, flyboy; I’ve got a comm satellite to work on. How about your duties today?" 

"Tuvok, Kelsey and I are going to try to make some cold weather adaptations to the Phoenix so that we can have some ground maneuverability in this weather. Tuvok seems to think that there are some copper deposits in the mountains about three-hundred kilometers from here, and we’d like to get over there soon to check it out." 

"Sounds like a plan. Care to walk me to the Voy-Com area and maybe stop off and talk with Kathryn?"

"Wouldn’t miss it for the world!" a beaming Tom Paris responded. 

~*~

Kathryn’s reaction to Tom and B’Elanna’s news was as warm and welcome as they had expected. "I couldn’t be happier for you. If this had been a year ago, I would have demoted each of you... but, for New Hope, it is the right and proper thing. And I hope that this is the first of many such announcements." She saw the look of horror on the faces of the two younger people. "No, no; not all from you!" she laughed. "I mean, I’m not blind. The crew has recovered their land legs, and with those appendages, they seem to have... well, I see a lot more couples forming now than I saw on Voyager." She paused, and then gave a wicked little chortle. "But, then again, they could have already been forming on Voyager, and I just wasn’t attuned to them. Anyway, this is wonderful news! Do you want me to make an ‘official announcement’, or will you just let the grapevine do it’s thing?"

B’Elanna cast a look at Tom. "I really wouldn’t want anyone to think that we had ‘slighted’ them. Perhaps you should pass the news along."

Kathryn’s face took on a maternal look itself as she smiled back, "I will be honored." 

~*~

The announcement sent a happy buzz throughout the colony. It was just what was needed following the gravity of their mini-epidemic and the loss of Sam. B’Elanna and Tom were constantly being interrupted in their tasks by well-wishers. 

The engineering team working on Voy-Com finally had to seclude themselves from their visitors. Harry was the one of the three who seemed to be basking in the attention the most; both B’Elanna and Seven were concentrating fixedly on the computer ground systems that linked them with their launched communication satellite. 

Each of the three engineers was reviewing chips with recorded incoming noise from over the last five days. It was a boring job, but one in which the slightest difference could signal a possibility of communicating with someone... anyone... out beyond the atmosphere of their new home planet. It was almost six hours since they had started, and the mid-day fatigue that B’Elanna was now coming to expect had just docked itself in her body. 

"Harry... Seven... I’m a little weary. I think I’ll go into the office area and lay my head down for a while. Let me know if you find anything." 

~*~

She could have sworn that she just put her head in her hands and closed her eyes momentarily; but Harry was actually shaking her shoulders, pulling her out of a full sleep.  
"B’Elanna... B’Elanna..." he said as gently as he could. "I think Seven has found something." 

The half Klingon/half human woman jumped up, and practically ran back to the work area. Seven was replaying a video readout of her findings. Yes, there it was; for about 2.17 seconds... the telltale image of subspace field distortions: undeniable evidence of the path of a warp-speed vehicle in their area.

Seven turned to B’Elanna. "It would appear that a ship comparable to a Federation Olympic class ship passed within 0.2 light years from this planet," she said in an expressionless voice. 

"How long ago?" B’Elanna queried, her tone far from being calm.

"It would seem sometime within the last twenty-four hours. I would say perhaps about twenty hours ago."

"Can we try to hail them?" 

"I already have," Seven responded. "However, our signals are too weak to reach them. We currently have a range of 375,000 km. We would have had to known about them as they were starting an approach into our space." 

"Damn!" said B’Elanna, but she continued excitedly. "But... we now know that there is some traffic through this area! Harry... Seven... we’ve got to have someone listening to the signals in ‘real’ time, not just our retrospective checks. Let’s set up a rotation of ‘listeners’. And then let’s see if we can boost our signal some more." 

"I’m on it already," Harry nodded, as he pulled out his padd and started on some calculations.

A smile warmed B’Elanna face. "We’re not alone, are we?" 

Harry’s grin answered back, "Nope; I don’t think we are."

Seven looked back and forth between the two exuberant humans. "Of course we are not alone. The three of us are here, working together." 

Harry’s now-familiar laugh at Seven’s literal translation of their words lit up the now-darkening area around them. "No, no, Seven. What B’Elanna meant was that we might not be stranded on this planet after all. If there are other beings out there whom we can contact; perhaps we can be rescued from this place after all." 

"But I thought you liked it here," Seven responded solemnly. 

"We do, Seven. It’s just that... well, we still have dreams of getting home." 

"Home?" the former Borg questioned. "You mean... to rejoin your collective on Earth..." 

Harry just shook his head, knowing that this was a never-ending battle with the tall blonde woman. "Yeah, that’s right; our collective." He then turned to B’Elanna. "And, B’Elanna... you’ll have a family once again. Just think – getting back to Earth with a grandchild for old Admiral Paris..." 

B’Elanna’s expression softened, as a pre-mother gleam lit up her face. "I hadn’t even thought of that, Harry. Tom’s family... now mine." Shadows quickly formed, though. "But... I’m sure I’m not who they would have picked out for their son..." 

"Grandchildren have a way of bridging all sorts of gaps, B’Elanna. If... no, when we get back to Earth, I know that you will be welcomed." 

"I’ll hold you to that, Harry, my friend," she smiled back. 

Seven watched her two workmates, trying to assimilate their emotions about this word ‘home’. She would have to ask the doctor about that.

~*~

The sparkling clear day lead into a glistening still night. Tom was in the Torres/Paris bioshelter before B’Elanna, and he had fixed a simple supper of her favorite comfort foods – banana pancakes and Ktarian tea. Hopefully, her stomach could tolerate these foodstuffs, he thought. She walked into the door, looking exhausted but with a rare expression of peace and calm on her face. She walked over to the small table, and smiled up at him. 

"You remembered..." 

Tom assumed an aw, shucks look. "Every once in a while I can do something right. Like... finally marrying you," he said, gently taking her into his arms. 

B’Elanna kissed him. "Hmmph... you waited long enough," she retorted. She lowered her eyes and took a deep breath. "Tom... if we do eventually make it back to Earth, what do you think your family will think about us… about me?" 

"They won’t have much to say," he answered. "And remember... we’ve changed. I’m sure that they have also. Hey... they have put up with me for a long time. Once they meet you... and this one," he said, lovingly cradling her stomach in his open hand, "they’ll know exactly what changed me... for the better. Now... let’s get some food into you before it gets kicked out again." 

B’Elanna was hesitant to let go, even thought she was suddenly ravenous. 

"Tom, I just want you to know that whatever happens... whether we do make it back to the Alpha Quadrant, or if we live to a ripe old age right here, that any place you are with me will be my home." 

Tom hugged her. Life for Tom Paris had changed. "Then, Torres, I’ve come home already."


	8. Frere Jacques

Story #8 – FRERE JACQUES  
by Delta (April 1999)

 

Day 132 

The weather had remained cold for ten days, but now a sudden warming temperature melted the remaining snow. The village of New Hope soon found itself sloshing around in a thick mixture of mud and dried dead foliage. Much to their horror – and to their delight – they found that the mixture, when dried, was very solid and almost impossible to break apart. The pessimists in the small population fumed at how difficult it was to clean off items that had not been tended to immediately, while the more optimistic citizens were conjuring up all sorts of uses for the compound.

Tuvok appeared to be one of the most industrious employers of the modeling mud, as it was now being called. He had quickly built wooden forms that could be filled with the substance and allowed it to dry into bricks. After he had a sufficient number of the oblong building stones, he used more of the mud to form a mortar, and he carefully constructed a large, curved-topped enclosure. As a finishing touch, he cut a piece of scrap iron into a heavy, hinged door for the small opening in the front. The process had taken over a week of his personal time to complete, but he stood back now, nodding with rare Vulcan satisfaction at the product of his enterprise. 

The entire village had watched the progress of his work, never questioning the quiet man’s motives. They knew that Tuvok was not one to partake in any frivolous activity, so they remained silent and just observed. Chakotay was the one person around who thought he knew what the older man was doing. However, he was known to have been mistaken before; therefore, he was not surprised when Tuvok came to him with a request for use of his woodworking expertise to build something for him. 

Tuvok approached his housemate one morning after they had both finished their morning meditations. "Mr. Chakotay, I am not a person who asks favors. But I have seen examples of your excellent craftsmanship in making wooden objects." 

Chakotay kept a straight face. Come on, man; just get it out! "Yes, Tuvok? Is there something I can do for you?" 

Tuvok silently signaled Chakotay to wait. He went to his room and came back with a padd. "Indeed there is. On Vulcan, one of the most treasured of the artistic crafts we have is making utilitarian earthen objects. You have seen my prayer lamp – it is an example of this art." The man straightened himself before continuing. "In my youth, I studied this craft. I produced several useful items for my family and colleagues. Even when I was in the monastery, I continued employing this skill. Once I came back to Starfleet, I deemed the activity... unprofessional, and thus have not engaged in pursuing it. However, the consistency of the local soil on this planet is a most excellent medium for a revival of my pastime. 

“There are two schools of technique used in making these objects – one is to mold the object with one’s hands, allowing the design to take on a rather freeform pattern. The other technique makes use of a wheel upon which you place the molding medium, a wheel which can be moved in a circular motion at differing speeds, allowing one to form objects with more symmetry. These mechanical devices are usually made from wood – and as such were quite rare on Vulcan. However, as we have no dearth of the material here, I would impose upon you..." 

Chakotay finally spoke up. "You would like me to make you a pottery wheel, is that it, Tuvok?" He grabbed the proffered padd with Tuvok’s design on it. "Yep, that’s what it is. An old fashioned pottery wheel." He looked up at his friend, who left eyebrow was raised to its most quizzical high mark. 

"You know of this device?" asked the tall Vulcan. 

"That I do, my friend. Many Terran cultures were talented in this art. In fact, the finding of pottery remnants is one of the oldest indications of civilization on many planets, including Earth. And... I can guess what your mysterious structure is outside... you’ve built a kiln, haven’t you?" 

Tuvok looked at him, not recognizing the word. "It is a d’qart," he stated. "It is an oven which will reach a very high temperature. When an molded item is placed inside at this high temperature, it will render the object waterproof." 

Chakotay interrupted once more. "Or... if you apply pigments and a glaze, it will also be unharmed by water or other use. Kiln... oven.... d’qart... all the same thing." His face broke into a conspiratory smile. "Why, Tuvok, I never knew you had an artistic side to you!" 

"You never inquired," the Vulcan responded dryly. "Would you honor my request?"   
"It would be my pleasure," smiled Chakotay, sensing a little bit more of the barrier between him and the Vulcan being chipped away. "Tom and I are going out in the Phoenix today, and I think I know just the place to find the wood for your wheel." 

Tuvok looked at him without emotion. "Thank you, Mr. Chakotay. I... I owe you one."   
Chakotay stifled a laugh as he left their bioshelter. Well... Tuvok expressing gratitude! That was one for the databanks! He knew that the wheel would not be difficult to construct. 

~*~

Day 147

True to his word, Chakotay built a potter’s wheel for the Vulcan man. The available wood was not as good as he had wanted, but what he found was well-seasoned and was not difficult to handle. Tuvok seemed pleased with the device and again expressed his understated thanks. Chakotay suggested making a small alcove in their communal living space, but Tuvok deferred.

"Artistic endeavors on Vulcan are considered a form of meditation, and I would prefer to work within the confines of my quarters. I would hope that you understand." 

*All to well, my friend,* thought Chakotay, as the two men silently moved the wheel into Tuvok’s chamber. 

~*~

Day 173 

In the typical Vulcan manner, Tuvok required little sleep. He used the daily nocturnal sleep period to proceed in his renewed hobby. Although Chakotay usually slept very soundly, every once in a while he would awaken to hear the quiet whirring hum of the wheel echoing into his area. The dim glimmer of a lowered manual illuminator accompanied the rhythmical sounds.

Tonight, sleep would not come to him. His mind was jumping from one problem to another. Tonight, the background duet of light and sound tempted him finally to visit his friend. He arose and quietly moved across the large room separating their rooms. Before he could announce his presence, Tuvok’s deep voice pierced the calm night. 

"Mr. Chakotay… did you wish to see me?" 

Chakotay opened the door that was almost closed. Tuvok sat straddling bench which housed the wheel, his dark hands and face uncharacteristically smudged with the clay material which he was fashioning. On the wooden horizontal surface rested an almost complete vessel, about thirty centimeters tall. It had a wide base with a deep cavity that narrowed into a shallow neck. The neck flared as it opened its mouth to the space above. The potter, intense in his work, nonetheless spoke without looking up. 

"You are curious, Commander."

The scene became mesmerizing to Chakotay: the calm tone of Tuvok’s voice; the hypnotizing rhythms of sound from the wheel; the pliant shape changing subtly as he watched. 

"Yes, I am. You have been working almost every night, but I haven’t seen any of your products." 

"As I stated earlier, Commander, art and meditation are closely correlated in Vulcan tradition. Do I insult your beliefs by inquiry of your meditative experiences?"

Chakotay’s face reddened with the deserved rebuff; he had violated Tuvok’s most inner space with his inquisitiveness.

"I’m sorry, Tuvok; I’ll leave," he muttered softly, backing out of the room. 

Tuvok’s response was unexpected. "You are here; you may stay, Commander. My comment was indeed harsh. I should explain the purpose of my current undertaking, for it is an item for the benefit of our entire group." 

He stopped his efforts, allowing the wheel to come to rest, the moist clay glistening in the flickering photons of light. Tuvok produced a wet cloth from out of the shadowy darkness of the room, and draped it over his work. With practiced ritual, he dipped his hands into a small basin of water, cleansing and drying them before he continued. In a single fluid movement, he produced two large sitting pillows, offering one to Chakotay and assuming a seated position himself on the other. 

His gaze grasped Chakotay’s, and he began a story. 

"Thousands of years ago, in the old days of Vulcan, the planet’s surface was even more dry than it is today. Water was a precious commodity, and the strongest of emotions arose in regard to its use and ownership. Conservation of the liquid was practiced, but neighbor would turn on neighbor over the placement and use of a communal collection and storage urn. It has been said that blood flowed more freely than water in those days. The people had yet to know of Surak and learn of his pacified and disciplined ways. Violence and loss was commonplace, and these ancient forebears spent much time in battle followed by grief. Many tears were shed – tears made of precious moisture; moisture that could not be wasted. In order to conserve the moisture from these tears, each household had a br’tal... a ‘container of sorrows’. This vessel was used to collect the tears shed by any in the family. The moisture was purified, and used to cleanse the many wounds which Vulcans saw fit to inflict upon each other. It was said that the vessel, when filled with tears, assumed a soul, and that when the tears were used as a healing emollient that the comfort of that soul was passed along." 

He paused, allowing a silent passage of time. "Times changed. We learned the teachings of Surak, and became knowledgeable in the manner of controlling our emotions. Confrontations ceased, and, as we no longer gave in to emotions, there was no need for the br’tals. However, the tradition of keeping the symbolic container remained, and to this day, you will find one in every Vulcan household. Traditionally, a mother will give it to her daughter in honor of her koon-ut-kal, or mating day, as a reminder that all of life and its experiences are precious. All harmful emotions should be contained in the br’tal, to be distilled into needs for daily survival. 

"It is in this Vulcan tradition that I am now modeling a container for New Hope to use as a br’tal. Many of its inhabitants grieve, but do not know how to find a repository for unnamed sorrows. Some mourn the loss of family and friends; others, for a long-lost life in the Alpha Quadrant; a few, for the loss of a ship. I would like to help our people with a symbol of deliverance from the grief that stunts their growth in our new life." 

Chakotay nodded in agreement with the Vulcan’s sage suggestion. "Tuvok, you are indeed the wise old man of our community. Once more, in your quiet way, you seem to have found a healing solution to our common problem. I’m behind your plan all the way, and I’m certain that Kathryn will concur." 

A smile signaled further forthcoming words from the former first officer. "A story for a story, Tuvok. Your recounting – and your insightful observance – remind me of a strange figure I remember vividly from my youth on Trebus. Trebus was also a dry planet, although not quite as arid or warm as Vulcan. In several places, high rocky hills provided treacherous terrain, and exploration of these areas was almost forbidden. No one dared venture into these areas alone. However, stories abounded about an old man who had gone into such an area about a hundred kilometers from my village. He had left the village nearly twenty years before I was born. When I first heard of him, I was about nine. It was thought by many that he was still alive, for life scans indicated the existence of a single humanoid deep within the rocky fortress, and occasionally, smoke trailed high into the thin air when there was no evidence of fire among the thin brush that covered the area. 

"On Trebus, when young people reached the age of responsibility, about twelve years old, they were taken in small groups to the base of these mountains for a two day retreat. The purpose of this gathering was to introduce them to survival skills so necessary in a harsh environment such as that of Trebus. For many of the young people, not only was the trip a harsh change in how life had been for them so far, but it was also the first time they had been away from their families. The adult leaders of the experience were well aware of the emotional and psychological discomfort that many of their charges might be encountering, and they prepared themselves for the annual tears and sniffles and silent sobs into the dark, frightening night. 

"The year that I went on this rite of passage, there were seventeen of us – ten boys and seven girls. As the daylight disappeared and night came on quickly, a violent wind storm rolled in. Although we were sheltered within a permanent building, the winds were of such a force that the walls actually moved, and minute dust particles blew through invisible crevices and became projectile needles. Among the young people, I was next to the oldest, and I knew that the adult leaders were looking to Surtovan – a young woman a couple of months older than I, whom I’d known for many years – and me, to help them in keeping the younger folks from panicking. However, I was just about as scared as they were; I once had seen my father and two other men bring back the bodies of three people who had been caught in a similar storm; they had died of injuries from their exposure to the vicious elements.

"Just as I thought that my fear would burst through my skin, there was a loud knock on the door. The screams from the young people reached a howling pitch, as their fright attained its peak. Before anyone could open the door, it flung itself open, and there against the darkest night any of us had ever known stood the tall lean form of what appeared to be a man, his long wispy silver hair swirling like a whirlwind itself around him. 

He stood straight and firm, as if the winds meant nothing to him. Unbidden, he walked into our shelter, taking large strides to reach our huddled group. "Good evening, his deep voice softly said. I am sorry that you have picked such an unfortunate time to visit and learn of the spirits of the mountains, he continued. 

By now, we didn’t know if he was real, or if we were having one of those visions that we knew our adults relatives had upon occasion. The open door allowed the wind to circle in and we thought that he would be taken away on its wailing wings. 

But he remained and reached out his lanky arms towards us, attempting to take all of us into his embrace. There is nothing to fear; you must learn to listen to what the winds say, and answer them. Be still, and listen and learn. He turned, and closed the door, and bid us to calm our cries and listen to the whines and whistles swirling around us. He rounded us together, like a herd of domesticated bomas, and sat us on floor. As he did this, he started humming, in tune and in rhythm with the wild winds outside. So enthralling was his music that soon all of us had joined in, clapping and singing, and finally, even laughing, as if taunting the spirits of the storm outside. Our adult companions looked at each other in amazement, silent questions being asked by way of furtive glances. Soon, the terrible tempest slowed, and all was silent outside. Only the sounds of our voices and laughter broke the stillness of the night. 

"The old man sat in the middle of a ring we had made. As the winds ceased, he looked at each of us and asked what the wind had said to us. By this time, our fears had been forgotten, and all we could remember was the music of the mistrial, as if it were a raucous lullaby. The winds tell the stories of who we were and who we are, he said softly. They come to us from their home high atop the mountains, and dance through the rocks to bring you their message. They are not offended if you seek protective shelter from their harshness, but they will always tell you new stories of where they have been and people and things they have seen. All of nature is like this --- everything brings a story with it, whether it is a newborn bird or an ancient stone. Be still, and listen... and know. 

"He rose from his cross-legged position, and circled behind each person sitting in the room, touching the head of each, as if in a benediction. A sense of calm followed his stroke, draining the remaining fear from us. At the conclusion of this strange ritual, he departed as quickly and silently as he had come, leaving the door wide open and allowing the now still night to enter and embrace us. 

"No one felt fear anymore. It was as if we were one with the world around us. Sleep came quickly and easily to us, and the following morning, we all awoke, wondering if we had seen an apparition. But our elders assured us that the person we met was real, for he was the Old Man of the Mountain, the Ancient One, who had wandered off so many years ago. He indeed did make himself known upon occasions, usually at times of great distress or fear, and always with a calming demeanor and spirit.

"We returned to our village, wide-eyed and full of amazement at our experience. I found out from my father that the man’s name was John Qatam, and before his disappearance, he had been a skittish mouse of a man, jumping at every little noise, almost afraid of his own shadow. Now, I knew him only as the bravest man I had ever met." 

Chakotay leaned back, obviously lost in the memories of that night over thirty years ago.   
"You know, Tuvok, to this day, whenever I feel great fear or sorrow, I think of him. I never saw him again, nor did any of my other friends from that night. In our hushed tones, occasionally we would discuss the magic of that event... remembering the man we called Brother John." 

Tuvok, who had remained motionless while listening to his friend’s story, now stirred and rose from his position. 

"You indeed have a profound story, Commander, one that I can tell has had a great impact on your life... and one that is pivotal in your own sense of emotional discipline." 

He walked over to the almost-finished vessel on his wheel, removing its shape-preserving covering. "This container, although of Vulcan design, will symbolically collect emotions from many cultures and races. I think that, like the receptacles of old, this one will assume a soul also and provide solace and comfort to our comrades. As such, I would propose a name for it, and, based on your story, I would suggest Brother John as an appropriate appellation. With your permission, when I present this to our gathering, I would like for you to explain the name. Would this be agreeable?" 

"I’m sure that Brother John would be honored in sharing his name with such an venerated tradition. And I’m certain that New Hope will readily embrace your gift." Chakotay was now the one who arose, suddenly aware of how late it was, and realizing that even with the long night of winter, it would soon be dawn. 

"Thank you, Tuvok, for sharing your story with me – and for allowing me to share with you," he said softly, almost to the door. 

Tuvok’s voice stopped him. "Commander... I have never thanked you properly for the pottery wheel that you made me. Such a gift of talent is worth another gift in return." He walked over to the darkened wall towards the outside of his room, losing himself in the curtain of shadows. He fumbled with something and turned again, a small earthen container in his hands. He proffered the piece to Chakotay.

"You, too, are a man of secret emotion. There is a love buried deep within you that you have kept hidden for a long time from most people... except to someone, such as I, who knows what it is like to contain such feelings. I know what it is to have to inter such emotion. Your eyes remain free from tears, but your soul cries eternally." 

He placed the receptacle in Chakotay’s hands. The coolness of its surface chilled him.   
Tuvok continued. "I would like for you to accept this small vessel as your own personal container of sorrows... in which to store the tears from the hurt you feel for love which you perceive to be futile." 

Chakotay hoped that the subdued light in the room would not allow his face to betray him. How could Tuvok know what he had felt... and for so long? Tuvok’s words seared through him as surely as any phaser blast, burning him just as deeply. His tongue stammered for a response, one that would allow his friend to accept his thanks for his gift… and his confidentiality. 

"I stated earlier that you were a wise man, Tuvok. Although I know it isn’t very Vulcan-like to say this, you are also a friend of great compassion. Thank you for your gifts; I shall treasure them both."

He walked to the door quickly and was almost out of the room when he turned and again spoke. 

"Perhaps we are wrong in naming the container Brother John. You are Brother John, Tuvok, for you are the one who knows our innermost joys and fears and bids us to confront them and learn from them." 

"Indeed," was the silent single word from the stoic Vulcan.


	9. Secret Love

Story #9 – SECRET LOVE  
By Shalee (July 1999)

Day 174

Kathryn Janeway stalked into her shelter muttering under her breath. "Damned… Infiltrating… Insufferable – argh!" she growled, giving the door a kick to close it. She continued her tirade, unaware that the door didn't latch and had bounced back open a couple of inches. "He thinks he can run my life. Well, I don't take orders from anyone. How dare he tell me what I should do and how to act." With a low snarl, Kathryn picked up the nearest breakable object, a vase, spun around and hurled it. A low whistle accompanied the shattering impact on the wall near the door. Kathryn let out a gasp as she saw Tom Paris standing in the doorway.

"Whoa! When did the war break out?" he quipped as he took a step into the room.

"Tom… what are you doing here?" Kathryn demanded as she pushed her hair back and glared at him. Or at least she tried. To Paris, she looked ready to break into tears, and that shocked him the most.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I heard part of what Chakotay said."

"You heard… everyone in the dining room heard," Kathryn groaned as she dropped onto her bed. "God, it all seems so stupid now."

"It usually does," Paris commented as he pulled up a chair to sit opposite her. "When the fight is over and you realize what you actually said..."

"I just didn't expect him to say he was leaving. I mean, he's been spending all this time with Tuvok; I've barely had a chance to see him lately. Then whenever I do, he says he's going to the lake, presumably to check on Neelix. I feel as if I've been left out of something important, even though I'm sure it involves me too. Yet I’m supposed to ‘understand’." Kathryn glanced up at Tom and shook her head. "I thought that after we decided to pursue a relationship, things would be easier."

"Oh come on, Kathryn; that's wishful thinking and you know it. Truly good relationships, romantic or otherwise, are never smooth. That's what makes them strong and worth fighting for," Paris admonished gently as he reached across to take her hands in his. "Look at B'Elanna and me, especially this last five months. You try living with a pregnant Klingon! But let me tell you, even after all the battles, we wouldn't change a thing."

Kathryn's lips quirked into a slight smile as she squeezed his hands, "Tell me, Tom Paris, when did you become such a wise man?"

"It weren't nothing, ma'am. Just following in the footsteps of a beautiful and wise woman, hoping that she'll take some of her own advice," Paris said pointedly and sincerely. "Besides, you and I have been through a lot together. It seems right to look for counsel in each other.

Kathryn stared at him for a moment a bit startled of what she saw in his eyes, a look coupled with respect and adoration. She pondered his words for a moment. Yes, they had been through a lot. Much of it had been hashed over many a time but one thing stood out as unresolved. Kathryn gently pulled her hands from his and stood up. Walking the short distance to the window, she peered outside without really seeing anything.

Tom watched her movements silently. Knowing where her thoughts were, he waited for her to broach the subject. Kathryn hugged herself tightly as her mind followed shadowy corridors that perhaps were best left untrod. 

"Do you ever think about them?" She whispered suddenly.

"Sometimes. More so the last few months with B'Elanna being pregnant. Sometimes, I hate Chakotay for leaving them; other times I understand his reasoning."

"I know. Do you think they remember us?" 

"I doubt it. But… "

"But you hope that maybe just a little inkling of us remains with them."

"Yeah… " Tom sighed pushing his fingers through his hair. He rose to stand just behind her. Both stared at nothingness for long moments.

"Sometimes, I wonder… " Kathryn spoke softly. Tom had to strain to hear her, only to gently urge her on.

"What?" 

"If I would have been a good mother." 

"Hey… " Tom empathized as he embraced her from behind, laying his hands atop her folded arms. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he spoke tenderly but firmly. "What do you think you've been doing for the past five years? You're more than just this crew's captain. A great mother, absolutely, as well as a sister, a daughter and a friend. And yes, perhaps even a lover, though platonic in most all cases. Your caring and compassion forged a family from a group of misfits and malcontents. But," he said turning her to face him his hands resting lightly on her shoulder, "to me, you will always have a special place in my heart as the mother of my first born children. Nothing can sever that bond between us.”

"Sometimes, I wish… " Kathryn spoke softly slowly raising her gaze to meet his. Tom was again little taken aback by what he saw. In truth, it scared him. He had never seen Kathryn Janeway cry – not really. Under duress, she had always been tough as nails. She even seemed to thrive on hard decisions. But then again, this hadn't been her choice. Chakotay had made this decision for both them. Silently, Tom gathered the suddenly fragile woman against him and together they wept for lost children.

After a while, they pulled back from each other. Kathryn kept her eyes downcast, until Paris gently placed a finger under her to make her look at him. "Kathryn, what could have been is past. We both know it wasn't entirely out of our hands to leave our children behind; we could have done something. You could have ordered Voyager back to the planet. But you didn't and I didn't ask you too." 

Kathryn said nothing but nodded knowingly. Paris continued as he gathered her again to his chest. Her head resting against his shoulder, Tom tenderly stroked her hair as he spoke. "I mean, really, what kind of life would three little lizards have had on a starship? They're safe and where they belong. And we… well, we're right where we need to be and life goes on. I have B'Elanna and you have Chakotay. Our bond has evolved. We're like a family… a brother to sister and I'm happy with that. How about you?"

"I think--" Kathryn began as she pushed back and looked at him. "I can live with that." A small but mischievous smile quirked her lips. "Little brother, that has a nice ring to it."

"Hey… " Paris pouted then smiled back at her, "you know, Sis, this could be really fun." 

"I know. I'm looking forward to the reactions we're going to get," Kathryn said as she grasped Tom's hand and together they walked to the door. "Tom, thank you."

"No, thank you." Paris hesitated for a moment then leaned in quickly. Kathryn gasped as his lips touched hers for just a second. When she opened her eyes, he was again looking at her. "Just had to try it just once." He winked at her and was out the door, leaving Kathryn chuckling softly to herself.

~*~

Day 175

The sun was curving to the high point of midday when a familiar form entered the outskirts of New Hope. The prodigal son had returned from his self-imposed exile. Once he was spotted, a shout carried quickly through the village. The first to greet the traveler was the youngest of them all. Her exuberance mirrored her elders own.

"Neelix, you're home!" Naomi Wildman shouted with glee as she threw herself into outstretched arms.

"Naomi, my dearest. Oh, how I've missed you," the Talaxian murmured as he hugged the child tightly against him.

"I missed you, too," Naomi answered solemnly as she brushed her face against his whiskers. "Please don't go away again."

"Never; I promise," Neelix proclaimed, squeezing the girl even tighter. The emotional reunion was broken then by a gentle voice.

"We all missed you, Neelix. Eight weeks is a long time to be alone,” Kathryn Janeway said placing a gentle hand on the rotund man's shoulder.

"I know; thank you, Captain… " the Talaxian said as he set Naomi on her feet.

Kathryn wagged a finger at him, "It's Kathryn, remember." Neelix nodded with a weak smile. Sensing the man needed something more, Kathryn impulsively hugged him. "Welcome home, old friend," she whispered in his ear. 

Neelix was startled by his former captain's display but appreciated it nonetheless. He was glad to be back among friends. He found himself genuinely smiling as he returned the hug. "It's good to be home… Kathryn."

The auburn-haired woman smiled gently as she stepped back to allow others to greet their wayward morale officer. Slowly everyone wandered away, leaving only Neelix and Naomi standing with Kathryn in the increasingly chilly air. With an unspoken agreement, the threesome headed for the central meeting hall.

"Kathryn," Neelix said reaching into his jacket as they neared their destination. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to the former captain of Voyager.

"What is it?" Kathryn inquired taking the envelope.

"Chakotay asked that I give it to you."

"Then he's not coming back today," Kathryn said quietly, sounding a bit disappointed. 

"He said the letter would explain and he hopes you'll understand." 

Kathryn nodded absently turning the letter over in her hands; she looked from Neelix to Naomi not sure what she should do. Neelix picked up on this subtle gesture and saved her the trouble of asking.

"I'd like to spend some time with Naomi. She can stay with Seven for a couple of nights and be with me during the day. We need to work out an arrangement everyone is comfortable with in the long term."

Kathryn looked at Neelix with surprise then slowly nodded. " Thank you, Neelix." She bent down and scooped up Naomi giving the little girl a tight hug. "Be good, Sprout. I love you."

"I love you, too, Aunt Kathryn. Have fun with Uncle Kotay and come home soon." Naomi exclaimed giving Kathryn a smack on the cheek and then waggling out of her arms, only to quickly latch back onto Neelix. 

Kathryn smiled at the child and clasped the Talaxian's shoulder fondly before heading for her own shelter. The letter was like fire in her hand as she hurried through the village. She was almost home free when a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

“Captain, might I have a word with you?"

Kathryn sighed as she turned slowly to face the bland face of her former security chief.  
"Of course, Tuvok; what can I do for you?"

"Perhaps this is something better discussed behind closed doors. If you don't mind?" the stolid Vulcan suggested politely, yet firmly.

Kathryn arched an eyebrow at him before ushering him inside with a sweeping gesture of her hand, "After you, old friend."

Once inside, Tuvok stood before his former captain, seemingly at attention with his hands clasped tightly behind his back. Kathryn was both concerned and intrigued by the Vulcan's manner. The silence between them lengthened until she could stand it no longer.   
"Tuvok, what is it?" 

"Captain… Kathryn, I… " He stopped as that carefully maintained emotionless facade dropped for a split second. Kathryn took a step backward as if shocked by what was revealed. The letter from Chakotay slipped from suddenly nerveless fingers and drifted like a feather toward the floor. 

Neither of them moved until finally Kathryn gathered herself together enough to speak. "Tuvok, why now?" 

The Vulcan looked momentarily confused, only to quickly realize what she must have seen in his face during his brief loss of control. 

"Kathryn, I apologize; it was not my intention to… "

"No," Kathryn shook her head. "No, don't try to deny it; I know what I saw. Tell me why; how?"

Tuvok turned away from her and walked several paces to the small window of the shelter. Steeping his fingers, he took a moment to coalesce his thought processes. Slowly he turned back to face his former commanding officer.

"Please understand that had we remained on Voyager, I would have kept what I am about to say to myself… and rightly so. However, in light of the growing relationship between Mr. Chakotay and yourself, I must be truthful." 

"Tuvok, you're scaring me."

"Again… that is not my intention, Kathryn. I apologize."

"No, that's not necessary. It's just I've never seen you like this. In the almost nine years we've known each other, I have never felt anything but respect and a certain fondness. Yet… " Kathryn paused as she blue eyes connected with black ones. "I must admit, there has been an attraction. Not romantic, but something deeper than just friendship."

"Yes, that is exactly it. I am without words to express the emotion." Tuvok caught the mock look of shock on his companion's face. "Yes, I am familiar with emotion. I was not always a student of the Kolinahr; I once was young and idealistic. Once, before I bonded with T'Pel, I fell in love and even reveled in it. However, logic prevailed and I found balance. To have emotions is not to bane logic, it is the inability to control them. To be controlled by the irrational goes against what, for me, is natural."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at," Kathryn returned, her tone edged with a bit of anger.

"I believe you are," Tuvok incited calmly as he stared his former commanding officer down. "I have often seen how you go against your nature… how you hide behind the calm mask of logic, denying the emotion that is your due. As a human, and to quote the Doctor, this is not healthy." 

"But sometimes necessary." Kathryn said quietly. 

"Yes, but that time has past. To quote one of Mr. Paris' twentieth century notables, a balladeer, I believe. You are a 'hard-headed woman in love with a sweet-talkin' man'." The Vulcan recited in perfect deadpan. 

Kathryn couldn't help the low chuckle that issued forth. "That I am, old friend; that I am," she replied, looking her old friend square in the eye as comprehension dawned like a supernova. "You're giving me… us… Chakotay and me… you’re giving us… your blessing!" 

"As any father… any proud father… would." 

"Tuvok, I don't know what to say. I mean, I thought, that I… "

"You believed my interest to be something more," Tuvok observed rather reluctantly as he lowed his gaze for a moment. Raising a hand, he very gently touch her cheek as his dark eyes clouded slightly with emotion. "To be truthful, were our situation different and I was not bonded to T'Pel nor you to the Commander, I would have pursued that avenue. I am not immune to your charms and they are great to be sure. Yet I know I must concede to logic and circumstance, and be only what it is possible for me to be… your consul and trusted friend." 

Kathryn placed her own hand over the one on her cheek and smiled as tears slipped slowly down her face. Her other hand rested over the Vulcan's heart as she spoke. "I am truly honored by your words and actions. I will do everything I can to make you proud of me." Kathryn paused for a moment as her looked up into the eyes of the man before her. Her lower lip trembled slightly as she spoke, "Father… "

The barest wisp of a smile curved Tuvok's lips as he took Kathryn's small hands in his own. Gently he showed her how to place two fingers against his – the traditional Vulcan exchange of greetings between loved ones or close family. "Peace and long life, my daughter." With a squeeze, he released her hands and stepped back. They stared at each other for moment, and then Tuvok bowed slightly and exited the shelter. Kathryn's watched his retreating back with a small smile permanently etched on her face.

~*~

Tom Paris whistled softly as he slowly walked up the path to his home. Deep down he wasn't sure that he wanted to get home. The last two months had been hell in the Torres-Paris household. But then… living with a Klingon wasn't the easiest thing in the world under the best of circumstances! Now that was multiplied ten-fold with his beloved Klingon being pregnant. Mood swings? Hell, try thinking of it as hormone induced schizophrenia. One minute B'Elanna was trying to rip his head off; the next she was sobbing in his arms. 

Paris sighed deeply as he pulled his coat tighter, noting absently that it was getting cooler. As he reached the front door of his home Paris thought he heard loud singing or something that resembled it. Cautiously, he placed his hand on the door and slowly swung it open. Peering into the foyer to gauge his likelihood of coming upon an unknown element, Paris stepped over the threshold.

"Tom, is that you?" The voice of B'Elanna Torres carried to well-tuned ears.

"Yeah, hon," Paris called back as he closed the door and shed his coat.

B'Elanna was in his arms the minute he turned from the closet. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss that promised many things.

"Whoa, what did I do to deserve this?" Paris said as he broke the kiss with a gasp for air.

"Just glad to have you home. I've been going nuts here all by myself." B'Elanna answered with a bright smile.

Paris eyed her suspiciously, "Okay, out with it Torres. What's going on?"

B’Elanna didn't answer as she freed herself from his embrace and strolled into the living room. Tom followed, more bewildered than ever. The half-Klingon dropped onto the sofa and presented her husband with a smile. Paris looked at her warily then shrugged as he joined her.

"So, what's going on? What did the Doctor say?"

B'Elanna continued to grin as she snuggled close to her husband. After a moment she spoke, "Well, I was kind of wondering what you thought about naming our baby after Sam Wildman."

"Fine with me, but what if it's a… " Tom Paris stopped suddenly and turned to look his wife squarely in the eye. "Sam as in Samantha… our baby's a girl! But I thought that… "

"That we decided to wait for the surprise? Well, you can blame the Doctor; he blabbed while he was scanning me."

Paris shook his head in awe and disbelief, "A girl… wow." He took B'Elanna's hand in his and gently laid them both against the slight mound within where their child slept. "Everything else is okay. Right."

"Absolutely, perfectly normal. So, how about it, Dad?"

Tom Paris grinned, "I love it; Samantha is beautiful. Would you mind if we called her Kathryn, too?" 

"After the captain," B'Elanna smiled and shook her head. "No, I wouldn't mind." 

Paris gathered his wife into a tight embrace then dropped to his knees and laid his head against her stomach. "Hey there, Samantha Kathryn Paris; you've got quite the image to live up to. But your mom and I and all your aunts and uncles will be here to help. So, sleep tight, little girl. There's lots of love here just waiting ya."

Silent tears slipped down B'Elanna's cheeks as she laced her fingers through her husband's hair. She never thought it could be like this and she could only hope that it would never change.

~*~

Kathryn sat in the middle of her bed, legs drawn up, her chin resting thoughtfully in her hand. Chakotay's letter lay on the bed beside her, still unopened and unread. The last twenty-four hours had been emotional and enlightening. She knew it was getting late but she felt there was something else that needed doing. Kathryn was about to call Chakotay to tell him she wasn't coming when there was a knock on her door. She called out entry and was surprised by the face she saw.

"Captain, am I disturbing you?"

"Sarah, of course not; come in." Kathryn answered as she rose quickly to meet the young woman.

"Captain, I… " Ensign Sarah Hickman paused not quite sure how to continue. She had never been in Kathryn Janeway's quarters before… either here and certainly not on Voyager. This was going to harder than she thought.

"Sarah, is this about Harry?" Kathryn finally asked when the young woman seemed reluctant to continue.

Sarah's head jerked up with surprise. Maybe, things would be alright after all. "As a matter of fact, it is. Or at least partly."

"I see. Well, please sit down and tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, it's kind of has to do with you, too."

"Me?"

"Yes… and how Harry feels about you. Frankly, Captain, it's putting a bit of a crimp in our relationship."

Kathryn was taken aback by the rising hostility in the other woman's tone. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"God, don't you get it, do you? Harry loves you! Sometimes I think the only reason he started paying any attention to me was because… well, because I remind him of you."

"That's ridiculous, Sarah! Why, I'm old enough to be… "

"His mother. Yes, I know. That's where it all started." Sarah sighed dramatically as she dropped into a chair and buried her face in her hands. 

Kathryn sank in the chair opposite, stunned and puzzled by what she had heard. With an effort, she found her voice. "Sarah, I'm afraid I don't understand what you're getting at; I treat all young members of my crew equally." 

"Really." Sarah drawled and let out a sharp laugh, "You can really say that, after the way you've treated Harry." 

"The way I treated… " Kathryn mouthed back appalled the insolence in the blonde woman's voice. "You're actually saying that there's something wrong with the way I treated him? I have done nothing to Harry; I would never intentionally harm him or any member of my crew."

Sarah's bravado vanished in an instant as she saw genuine hurt in her former captain's face. "Yes, you . . . No, I." Sarah stopped as she suddenly realized how she must be sounding to the other woman. "I'm sorry; this isn't coming out right. I only wanted to… oh hell; Harry's going to kill me."

 

Kathryn smiled weakly and reached across to put her hand on the young woman's arm. "Tell me; what's really going on?"

Sarah took a deep breath as she watched Kathryn closely, looking for any signs of insincerity. She saw nothing but open and honest concern, but she just couldn't put her feelings into words. 

Finally Kathryn saved her the trouble. "Sarah, let me tell you something about the relationship Harry and I have. It started the moment I met him. He was all stiff and new, a boy straight out the Academy and I did my best to put him at ease." 

"At ease before you sprain something," Sarah murmured.

"Yes," Kathryn acknowledged with a crooked smile. "It broke the ice a little and garnered a shy smile from him. I think from that moment on, our bond became unique… and later, necessary. Sarah, he's been through so much. The Caretaker, the Holodeck malfunction during his Beowulf program, the Vidiians and the duplicate Voyager where he replaced himself, Species 8472 and the Borg… all the other times when he was injured or Voyager was in danger. How many times can you face death and not have it scar you in some way? We all have our demons and scars. But Harry's been through more than most." 

Kathryn sighed softly as she rose and walked to the window. She stared out for moment then turned back to the young woman. "I've always tried to be there for him. Sometimes it was hard because so many others depend on me and I feel responsible for them all. Yet, when he became ill a few months ago, I didn't think twice about staying by his side. When we lost Sam, I felt guilty for it."

Sarah got up quickly and stood before her captain, comprehension beginning to dawn, "You couldn't have know about the problem with the water filtration system; it wasn't your fault Harry and the others got sick."

"I know," Kathryn nodded jerkily. "But I still feel that way. Harry's a sensitive young man and he takes things easily to heart. My preoccupation with protecting my crew may have sent him the wrong message at first. For that, I'm sorry."

"I'm not… "

The two women turned quickly to see Harry Kim standing in the open doorway.

"Don't you know how to knock, Kim?" Sarah scolded.

"Hey, learn how to keep you voices down. I could hear you ten feet away from the building."

"And you had to stop and listen," Kathryn returned as she crossed her arms, giving him a stern glance.

Harry shrugged. "Heard my name and couldn't resist. Now tell me what brought on this little meeting of the minds."

"I'm afraid it's my fault… " Kathryn started. 

Sarah cut her off. "No, it's mine. I guess I'm a bit jealous. You two always seem to get along so well and sometimes I feel like a third wheel. I had to find out it I had anything to worry about," Sarah explained with a shrug.

"You could have just talked to me," Harry said as he put his hands on her upper arms.

"Right, and have you think I was loony."

"I would have understood. I do understand and you have nothing to worry about, okay?"

"Really?"

"Really," Harry answered as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead and turned to Kathryn. "Captain, I meant what I said; I'm not sorry. You've been the best and I couldn't have survived all the things that have happened to me in the past four years if it weren't for you." 

"Harry, I… "

"It's true look up to you; but more than that, I have a deep respect and affection for you… both as a friend and a mother figure. Your opinion is very important to me as is your happiness." Harry paused and stepped away from Sarah. Holding his hand out to Kathryn, he was a bit surprised when she took it with out hesitation. "So, what do you say, Captain; am I worthy to be your surrogate son?" 

"On one condition," Kathryn began as she gripped his hand tighter, tears threatening to fall. "You have to call me ‘Kathryn’." 

"I don't know; that doesn't feel quite right. How about Cap'n or KJ?" 

"Hey, why not Mama Kate?" Sarah volunteered, only to receive mock scowls from both. 

Harry thought for a long moment as he stared at the woman before him. Noting the bemused look reflected in her blue eyes, he blinked as it came to him. "Ma… that sounds about right." He smiled at Kathryn as he asked. "Is that, okay?"

"I would be honored to be your Ma. Your 'Mother' would be proud of the man I see before me," Kathryn told him as she enveloped the young man in a tight hug.

"I hope so… " Harry whispered in her ear. He kissed her lightly on the cheek before stepping back. "Well, we better get out of here. Thanks again, Ma, for everything."

"Behave yourself, Harry, son of Janeway… "

"He will," Sarah affirmed with a smile as she reclaimed Harry's arm. "We will. Thank you for everything, Capt… Kathryn… "

"Goodnight, you two!"

The two young people quickly departed with Harry bestowing an adoring smile on his foster mother. Kathryn slowly shook her head as she stood the doorway of her shelter. What a perfect ending to a very strange and heartfelt two days! She now had more family then she knew what to do with and the fact was, after everything, there was still one element missing.

Faced with really nothing better to keep her there, Kathryn put on her coat, pausing only to pick up Chakotay's letter and tuck it in her pocket as she headed out the door. She had gone about six yards when she heard her name being called. Almost instinctively, Kathryn knew something was wrong.

"Kathryn, thank the Great Spirit I caught you," Neelix huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Neelix, slow down. What's wrong?"

"It’s Naomi… she's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Kathryn demanded, her captain's tone coming on naturally.

"I thought she was with Seven; but when I went check in on them, Seven hadn't seen her. No one's seen her since lunch," the Talaxian related, wringing his hands with worry. "And there's a storm coming in. Captain, we have to find her."

"And we will," Kathryn affirmed as she patted his shoulder. "Now, tell me; how she was before she took off."

"Well, quiet, which in itself is strange for Naomi. But then I haven't been here for weeks; perhaps I should have been. Gods, I feel selfish… "

"No, don't do that. You needed time as much as she did. Time to heal. Time to remake your lives. No one is going to fault you for that. Believe me, I do understand that kind of need… that kind of pain. No one can share in a loss; it makes or breaks you. Most of the time, you become stronger for it; but sometimes, it takes a little more than you're able to give. That's where friends and family come in."

"But it's getting colder." Neelix continued clearly not wanting to hear any comforting words.

"I know," Kathryn sighed as she did a visual scan of the area around the settlement. "We'll get a search started. You go back to the meeting hall and get everyone else there. I'm going to check a couple places. I'll meet you back here in about an hour." 

Neelix nodded and trotted off. 

Kathryn hurried back to her shelter, grabbed a tricorder and her commbadge. When she stepped back outside a gust of wind hit her. It was a stinging cold, one that sent shivers through her being. Pulling up her hood, Kathryn set out.

~*~

It was almost dark when Chakotay arrived at the settlement just fifteen minutes after Kathryn had left. Not finding her home, he headed for the meeting hall. Halfway there, Tom Paris caught up with him.

"Chakotay, I thought you were at the lake."

"I was; I expected Kathryn to join me a couple of hours ago. When she didn't show, I figured she didn't get my note or something was wrong."

"Why didn't you contact her from there?"

Chakotay looked a bit sheepish, "I forgot to bring extra power cells with me for communications and with the wind blowing, commbadge signals aren't getting through."

"Yeah, it's creating a static field," Paris said as they joined Neelix near the entry of the hall. "It's going to make finding Naomi even harder."

"Naomi? What happened?" Chakotay demanded.

"She's run away," Neelix informed him sadly. "It's my fault; I should have seen the signs."

"Neelix, don't… " Paris said quietly shaking his head. "We all thought she was doing so well… even Kathryn; she wouldn't have let her out of her sight otherwise.

"That's right, Neelix. Now, our main concern is finding her," Chakotay said as he looked around for Kathryn. 

Seeing this, Neelix spoke up. "Kathryn is already out looking. She said she knew of a couple of places where Naomi might be."

"She went searching . . . alone?"

"And just who was going to stop her, Chakotay?" Paris answered pointedly.

Chakotay gave an exasperated sigh, "I know; she'll always be the captain." 

Paris and Neelix bobbed their heads at the same time in affirmation. The former Maquis shook his head to quickly clear it as the Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum image flashed through his mind. "Okay, I'll go after her. I have a couple of ideas myself. In the meantime, set up a grid search pattern and try to enhance communications."

"Got it; that should be right up Seven's alley," Paris affirmed.

"Good; hold the fort. We'll all be back soon."

With a nod at the twosome, Chakotay headed back up the trail toward the lake. 

~*~

Thirty minutes into her search found Kathryn stumbling along, her head bent into wind. She had checked every place she could think of. Now it was getting much colder; a light snow was making the trail difficult to navigate. If she didn't find Naomi soon, they both would be in trouble. Calling the child's name brought nothing but the howl of the wind in return. 

Hitting her commbadge rewarded Kathryn with a new wave of frustration and anger. "Damn it… " she muttered under her breath as static crackled across the open comm line. Stopping, she tried to gauge her position, but the tricorder wasn't helping. It, too, was being interfered with by the storm. Kathryn sighed. If I'm out here much longer, they're going to be looking for me, too. Deciding on a direction, she trudged off, hoping all the while that Naomi was alright.

~*~

As it turned out, Kathryn needn't have worried. Forty-five minutes after the search began, B'Elanna Torres-Paris came bursting into the meeting hall, Naomi Wildman in tow. The little girl had not run away after all; she had simply wanted to visit B'Elanna and talk about the baby; the lost girl had been found. An hour later, everyone else had returned and checked in except for two people – Chakotay and Kathryn. All they could hope for was that they were together.

~*~

A good three hours later, Kathryn Janeway was lost and she knew it. Everything looked so different in the dark with the snow swirling around. She was about to collapse to the ground in a forlorn heap when she caught sight of something through the trees – a boxy shape loomed almost directly in front of her. With renewed hope, Kathryn plunged forward through the deepening snow and soon found herself directly in front of a cabin. Not even wondering who had built it, she made for the heavy wooden door. Her hands were stiff with the cold as she fumbled with the latch until finally it gave.

Kathryn all but fell through the doorway of the cabin, using the last bit of her strength to push the door shut. Sliding down to the floor, she sat there for a long time trying to regain some clarity and perspective on her situation. Through a muddle of thoughts it dawned on Kathryn that she had to get warm… and quickly. Slowly struggling to her feet, she cast a look around the room she was in. It was larger then she had first thought and it was still under construction. There was a fireplace, however, and heat was what she needed. Kathryn just hoped that it was finished and that it worked. Shaking violently, she searched and found everything necessary but she couldn't get her fingers to cooperate.

She was about to give up when the door banged open behind her, allowing wind and snow to enter again enter the cabin. Kathryn didn't care; her eyes were on the dark figure that stood in the doorway. A whispered name slipped past her lips as darkness closed in around her.

Chakotay was startled and delighted when he saw Kathryn huddled in front of the fireplace. It was amazing she had found her way here at all, everything considered. Alarmed when she didn't speak in acknowledgment, Chakotay secured the door and quickly moved to her side. One touch of her cold skin told him that he had to get her warmed up as soon as possible. 

A half hour later, Chakotay had a fire going and the interior of the cabin was warmer. He had bundled Kathryn in blankets and laid her near the hearth. He thanked the spirits as she began to show signs of waking. Moving to her side, he knelt down and took her hand in his as she opened her clear blue eyes and smiled at him. He was about to speak when their comm badges sounded simultaneously. A voice distant but clear voice came forth; it was Harry Kim. 

"New Hope to Chakotay… Kathryn… can you can hear this? Naomi is safe. She was with B'Elanna. Odds are you won't be able to answer this message; Seven used Voy-Com to enhance our signal, so just listen. Somehow, we know that you have found your way to each other; don't allow petty arguments to dissolve what you two have together... it is right. Contact us when the storm has past, or we'll come looking for you." 

There was a pause as whispering ensued over the open commline. Finally Harry spoke again. "Okay, so you take care of each other. Ma, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, Sis, later… " The voice of Tom Paris added. 

"Yes…" Tuvok affirmed, "Peace be with you, my daughter… and you, Chakotay have found your secret… " the Vulcan was cut short as Chakotay slapped his commbadge to break the connection. 

He looked down at Kathryn saw the question in her eyes. Hell, he had a couple of his own! But, at the moment, the truth was that he had given her all his blankets and now he was freezing yet, she hadn't offered to share… or maybe she just hadn't thought of it. Maybe it was time for one of them to speak. 

"Kathryn”… “Chakotay… " The words came simultaneously; they chuckled quietly. 

"I'm relieved Naomi is safe," Kathryn said finally as she edged up on her elbows, only then noting she was only wearing her underwear. Hastily, she pulled the blankets closer.

"You and me, too. And you had me scared there for a while! Don't ever do anything like this again… okay?" 

"Okay," Kathryn murmured.

A brief silence fell, over which only the chattering of teeth could be heard. Suddenly realizing that the sound came from Chakotay, Kathryn shyly offered him a place in her blankets. Quickly and with as much modestly as possible, the dark man shed his outer clothing and slipped in beside the woman of his day and night dreams. Long quiet moments passsed with each of them lost in their own thoughts.

"Chakotay… " Kathryn asked suddenly. 

"Hmmm… " 

"The letter you wrote me… I haven't read it yet." 

"So I noticed," Chakotay answered as he reached for Kathryn's coat. "I found it in your pocket." He handed the envelope to Kathryn who sat up, pulling one of the blankets around her. Chakotay copied the action and sat facing her. "Please read it now… aloud. I would like to hear my words on your lips." 

Kathryn smiled a little and her hands trembled as she unfolded the paper. The scrawl was bold yet elegant – much like the man himself. Finally, taking a deep breath she began:

“Kathryn,

I wish to tell you how much I love you,  
and I hope that you know that I do.   
I wish that the words that I speak so tenderly,   
could be heard from my heart to yours gently.   
I wish, that they would carry the same meanings,   
and the soft feelings from deep within me. 

More than you know…   
I love so many things about you.   
Your strength, your tender faith, your deep wisdom  
and your gentle caring for others.   
I enjoy your warmth and the way I feel when I'm with you. 

But I'm at odds how to express my heart,   
So, for you, I chose the words of a long ago ballad.   
I hope you can see what we have is real and true.   
Read on, my love…” 

Kathryn paused, her throat constricted with tears; she was unable to continue. Never had she been so moved. Chakotay gently reached for her, drawing her close. Near her ear, in whispered song, he spoke the words written on the paper.

“I knew from the very first time;   
that I looked into your eyes…   
You were someone, who'd been through  
a few too many goodbyes…   
No doubt about it.

Darlin' now you're safe in my arms –   
You've found your future at last.   
All of those years and those tears,   
are a part of the past.   
So believe, what I'm telling you…

From this day on –  
You're gonna be loved… perfectly.   
From this day on –   
You're gonna be loved, the way you deserve to be.   
All your fears can be gone  
From this day on –

Darlin' please trust what we've got –   
and where it's all leading to…  
You're in good hands –   
gonna cleanse in cherishing you –   
And I'm just getting started – 

From this day on –   
you're gonna be loved perfectly –  
Perfectly, baby –   
From this day on –   
You're gonna be loved the way you deserve to be.   
All your fears can be gone –   
From this day on… 

Now, I'll be here beside you –   
From this day on… you'd better believe –   
From this day on… we'll always be together –   
From this day on…   
Girl, you've got yourself a lover and a friend  
We'll be good lovers and friends  
You're looking at forever…  
Here's where our dream begins –   
and I promise; It's never gonna end.   
No… no… no… no… 

From this day on…   
you're gonna be loved the way you deserve to be.   
All your fears can be gone –   
From this day on . . . Baby –   
I'm gonna be right here beside you…   
From this day on…”

Drawing on the love that was so plainly evident in the words and on the face of the man before her, Kathryn finished the letter:

“So, there you are forever in my heart,   
Maybe, I'll sing it to you one day.   
But if I'm not too late, please join me.

Yours with love,  
Chakotay” 

Kathryn's voice broke as she finished. Chakotay hugged her tightly then drew back.

"Kathryn, why didn't you read my letter before now?" Chakotay asked, taking her gently by the shoulders. 

She looked up at him with sad eyes on the brink of tears. "I was afraid of what it might say. You disappeared so quickly after the row we had… I thought maybe you had had enough."

"Of you? Never!" Chakotay told her vehemently as he quickly gathered her against his chest. "I do love you, Kathryn… wholly and completely. One little fight isn't going to change that."

"Promise?" Kathryn whispered as she brushed her fingers lightly down his cheek.

"I promise," Chakotay declared as he dropped his head and gently kissed her. He felt his love shudder in response as one of his hands tangled in her hair, while the other slid beneath the blanket that encompassed them to pull her tightly against him. Tonight was just for holding each other… they both knew that; but it held the promise of untold delights to come. Tomorrow would come and a future together… with their love a secret no more.


	10. First Steps

FIRST STEPS  
by Delta (October 1999)

 

Day 176 

Kathryn awoke with a start, disorientation fogging her senses. It was dark… totally dark, and she was entombed within a sarcophagus. Panic began to seize her before reality could awaken her, and her hands clawed at the soft walls around her. 

Suddenly, she heard gentle muffled laughter, and sensed someone… something helping her to escape from her shroud. The sound… the voice… attuned her with her surroundings, as she felt the layers of blankets being unwound from around her. 

"Good morning, my cocooning butterfly," Chakotay said, smiling down onto her wide-opened eyes. "Are you warm enough?" 

The last curtain of deep sleep lifted and she returned his smile. With an abrupt realization of where she was and what she last remembered from the night before, she quickly sat up, pulling the blankets around her. 

Again, Chakotay laughed. "It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?" 

Her face, so pale and cold last night, burned with a blush, as she looked around… at their surroundings… at him. "What… what… happened?" she asked, trying to collect facts in her muddled mind. They tumbled into place, as he continued to smile silently at her. "Oh, yes. The storm… and… and…" 

"And here we are." He walked over to the frosted window. Prismed rays of morning sun scattered a rainbow of colors into the room. "The storm is over, but it looks like we’ll have about ten centimeters of snow to trudge through to get back to New Hope." He continued his stroll, this time to the pile of logs close to the fireplace, where her clothes still were spread out. He reached down and started picking them up. "The fire has done a pretty good job of drying out our clothes." 

She smiled back at him, letting the blankets fall from around her and reveling in the warmth that the well-established fire radiated into the room. "It’s nice to know that your fire building skills have improved over the last couple of years." 

He walked over to her with her clothes, laughing. "Well, it does help to have an igniter handy to do the job!" 

She reached up for the pile of warm clothes, pulling them close to her body, enjoying the warmth that remained with them from their home by the fire. "Mmmmmm…. Now this is service I could get use to!" she murmured. 

"Really?" he answered, squatting down beside her. 

"I think so," she answered back. 

He leaned closer to her. "Kathryn… about last night…" 

"Shhh," she whispered, putting a finger to his lips. "Last night… was our port in the storm. And what you said… what you wrote… provided our safe harbor." She laid the clothes down beside her, and reached up, taking his scruffy face between her hands and drawing him closer. "Chakotay… my wonderful Chakotay. You have always been there to catch me when I fall… to counsel me when I’m at my wit’s end… to comfort me when I was alone. You have loved me all along, haven’t you?" 

He lowered his eyes, exploring the fibers of the blanket for his simple answer. His eyes looked up slowly, seeing if hers said the same thing. "Yes." 

Her hands remained firm in their grasp of his face, but they suddenly felt tremulous and clammy. "And you know that I have loved you… for so long also…" she confessed, drawing him closer… seeking his lips… lips that again murmured "yes" as they found hers. 

He lowered her back onto the blankets, as their hands and arms and legs twined into a tangle of limbs, becoming as warm as the glowing red coals of the fire beside them.   
A sudden twurp sounded from their commbadges; each of them quickly startled into an upright position, looking at each other as if they had been ‘caught’. 

Janeway hurriedly scrambled for her commbadge, the words coming as a shock, "Oh… New Hope! We were going to contact them…" 

"…Or they were going to come looking for us," he completed. "Guess we’d better let them know we’re all right; don’t think that this is quite the way we’d want them to find us…" 

Janeway was already talking with them. "Yes… we’re fine. We just… uh… were trying to decide when to leave." 

"The storm is over and the sun has sufficiently warmed the ambient air, Captain," responded Seven’s voice. "I do not understand what else could detain your return." 

Chakotay was trying to hold back an uproarious laugh, brushing back Kathryn’s disarrayed hair and nuzzling her neck. She was attempting to push him aside and stay composed while responding to her questioner, and remain in control of herself. "Ungh… I slept in a bit, Seven," she managed before she turned to him. "Stop that, Chakotay!" she scolded, not realizing that her words were heard at the other end of the communiqué. Multiple muffled laughs could be heard behind Seven’s response. 

"Stop what, Captain?" the blonde woman asked innocently. The background laughter became more noticeable. 

"Oh, not you, Seven!" the distracted woman sputtered, now trying to keep Chakotay’s hands from exploring her. "I’m… I’m having some problems with a… a… pest here in the cabin." 

The laughs from New Hope were now quite audible, and they found a target with Chakotay’s funny bone. He rolled back and onto the blankets, finally dispelled in waves of laughter by her description of him. She cleared her throat, assuming a once-more "I am the Captain" posture.

"We will be leaving in just a few moments, Seven. Please tell everyone that we are… fine. Janeway out." She broke the link before anything more could be said. Her laughter exploded, as she fell back next to him. "Well, I don’t think we could have been more obvious… no thanks to you!" she added, lightly punching his arm.

"Yes, I guess this is getting to be a habit… first, getting caught out in a rain storm with the hovercraft… now this. Could be habit forming, you know…" he smiled at her, as he got up and reluctantly helped her get to her feet. He looked at Kathryn, clad only in a clinging tank top underjersey and her underpants. "Mmmm… now there’s something I could get used to," he said slyly, mimicking her earlier comments. 

"First steps first," she answered back. "Let’s get on back and put any more rumors to an end." "Yes, ma’am," he responded, once more handing her her clothes. 

She took them from him and rewarded him with a soft kiss… brief but full of hope and promise. 

~*~

Kathryn Janeway needn’t have been concerned about rising rumors about their relationship, for when she and Chakotay got back to the Voyager village, they were greeted by bodies scurrying back and forth out of the engineering shelter. Their presence was practically ignored until Janeway grabbed the arm of Megan Delaney. 

"Megan, what’s going on? What’s happened?" she asked, a slight tinge of fear in her voice. 

The younger woman came to a halt. "Captain… I mean, Kathryn! You’re back! Chakotay… come on in; we’ve discovered something amazing!" It was now her turn to grab the arm of her former captain and pull her along. Janeway gave Chakotay a quizzical glance as he followed the two women. 

"What is it?" Janeway asked, not knowing whether she should happy or shocked. 

Megan was bubbling over in her explanation. "We’ve just found something on the dark side of the moon, Artemis. Remember those weak signals we picked up earlier and were trying to find out what they were? Well, there seems to be a vessel of some sort locked into an orbit around this moon, and since it’s on the dark side, we haven’t been able to determine what it was... until now!" 

The threesome arrived in the middle of the very busy buzzing area of engineering. Harry and B’Elanna rushed towards Janeway and Chakotay, both anxious to share their news. 

"I don’t know how or why," B’Elanna gushed excitedly, "but our early indications show that the ship is emitting Federation signals of some sort. We still can’t get honed in on them directly." 

"Nor can I seem to get any indication of life signs," Harry interjected. 

Janeway looked at the two younger folks, her mind recalling long lost memories.   
"Federation? Out here? You mean... we might not be alone here?" She hazarded a quick glance at the others before cautiously continuing. "Seven years ago... Starfleet lost contact with an Olympic class ship... the Legacy. It was a science ship, sent to examine the wormhole phenomenon outside Deep Space Nine. It got caught in an ion storm and disappeared without any hint of tachyon particle residue. I wonder..." 

Tuvok continued. "Indeed... there never was anything more heard from the vessel. Starfleet presumed that it had been destroyed in the storm and declared the Legacy lost." 

"Stranger things have happened," Janeway continued, her eyes ignited with expectation. "B’Elanna... Harry... can you intensify your scans? How about deflecting your communication signals off the surface of the other moon? Aren’t the moons at a ninety degree angle to each other about now?" 

"Yes... and that just might work!" Harry agreed. He quickly made some calculations. "Actually, it looks like an angle of 94.7 degrees would be optimum... and we’ll see that tomorrow. I’ll get right on it." 

"Good," Janeway chimed enthusiastically. "Maybe we’ll answer some questions yet! Wouldn’t it be something... the Legacy... lost all these years..." she said dreamily. "Maybe it will prove to be our legacy, too. But... even if we identify it, what if no one is there... or alive? We will have to have some way of finding out more..." 

"What we need is a shuttle craft," Tom ventured. "One that has shields to protect itself... and us... from the magnetic fluxes around this planet." 

Janeway nodded her head, already deep in thought. "Haven’t we already explored those possibilities, Tom? The magnetic storm fields won’t allow us to penetrate the atmosphere more than two hundred kilometers," she queried. 

Seven now jumped into the brainstorming. "Captain... um... Kathryn... I have been monitoring the magnetic fluxes. It would appear that a decrease in the intensity of solar flares has dampened their strength somewhat; that’s the reason we’ve been able to detect this ship in the first place. I would suggest that we try some probes, to ascertain the validity of this hypothesis." 

Janeway smiled, the gleam of the seed of an idea forming. "Excellent suggestion, Seven. Why don’t you look into putting your theory into action? And, Tom... if this pans out, we’re going to need to build that dream plan shuttle craft that you’ve been talking about for all these years." 

The former helmsman’s eyes lit up. "You mean... the Delta Flyer?" 

"That’s the one," she concurred. "Looks like you might become a father in a couple of ways this year. Still remember what you wanted this contraption to do?" 

The younger man was practically swooning. "Oh, man... do I! Its plan is burned into my memory banks! You really think we can do it?" 

"That’s what I’m asking you. I know that we’ve cannibalized poor Voyager for just about everything possible, but perhaps she can give us a little bit more." 

Tuvok sought to bring the group back to reality. He cleared his throat, drawing their attention. "May I remind everyone that, even should we be able to construct this craft that we would need to provide an energy source for its operations. I don’t believe that there is anything more that we can recover intact from Voyager’s systems, either impulse engines or warp drive." 

Janeway walked over to him, and placed her hand on his wide shoulder. "Then that, my friend, will be your goal in this project. For the time being, I don’t think we need to concern ourselves with warp drive; impulse engines should suffice. Let’s see if we can identify any dilithium... even trilithium will do... sources within reach on this planet. We haven’t looked for any before because we didn’t think there would be any need. But now... " 

"And iridium and titanium, Tuvok," Tom hastened to add. "My plans call for both of these metals, too. I think that I can separate enough tritanium from scrap to at least give us a five millimeters of covering on the hull."

The tall Vulcan raised his eyebrow, a hint of a grimace clouding his face. "Might I remind you that we have a sizable amount of snow and ice on the ground surface, and... " 

"...And you don’t like cold weather," Chakotay laughed. "Neither do I. But it looks like we’re going to have to put up with some personal discomfort and make a search." He looked over at Kathryn, a gleam in his eyes remembering times past. "Now that I’ve modified the hovercraft for colder weather, I think that Tuvok and I could take a search team out. Would that be agreeable, Tuvok?" 

"Mm." the Vulcan demurred. "Mr. Chakotay, have you also supplied the vehicle with adequate survival reserves? This group knows all too well your predilection for disasters." 

"Always for you, Tuvok. I wouldn’t even want to hazard a guess about being stranded with you," Chakotay laughed, daring a comradely slap on his friend’s back. "I only use those ploys with the women." He winked at Kathryn, who blushed deeply. 

"All right, folks; it looks like we have lots of projects on our hands," Janeway acclaimed. "Let’s get to work." 

As the band dispersed to their myriad of chores, she caught up with Chakotay and grabbed his arm, drawing him into a zone for their ears only. "And, Chakotay... I don’t want to hear any stories about you and Tuvok getting caught out in the wilds overnight," she chortled. 

He reached for her shoulders, pulling her close, and gently kissed the top of her head. "Don’t worry, Kathryn; I’m saving myself for you." Another quick kiss found its way to her lips before he gave her a wave, running to catch up with Tuvok. 

Janeway turned around, planning to follow Seven in setting up some probes. She was greeted by several familiar faces, all reacting differently to the scene that they had observed... one that she thought was for her and Chakotay alone. But, oh, no. It looked like a secret was now out. Tom beamed as Harry blushed. B’Elanna just shook her head with a low "tsk, tsk" sound. Tuvok’s eyebrow arched higher than she could ever recall, and Seven’s full lips were upturned in slight smirk. 

"As you were, people," she stated solemnly. "It’s just platonic," she added, realizing that she was starting to protest too much. The group let out a communal laugh, and turned to their tasks. 

It was good to see their ‘captain’ happy. 

~~~~ 

Day 180 

The snow from three days earlier had compacted into a protective layer over the surface of the planet. It had remained cold – very cold – but there was no wind to speak of. The exploration group had spent two days scanning the areas within 100 km of New Hope and had found trace readings for trilithium. Since it was an unstable isotope, they had prepared several containers for transport. At the last minute, Janeway added Seven to the team of Chakotay, Tuvok and Zach Emerson. Seven hesitated at first, determined that her skills would be best used in B’Elanna’s engineering efforts; but Janeway saw a black cloud covering B’Elanna at the mere thought of having to work with the icy Borg. As B’Elanna’s temperament was nothing less than volatile right now, Janeway had suggested the addition to the search team. B’Elanna’s blood pressure visibly dropped when she heard the news. 

"Thanks, Kathryn. I don’t think I could take another minute of her supercilious attitude."   
Janeway laughed silently. That’s the pot calling the kettle black, Ms. Torres! 

She walked out to the perimeter of the village, where the team was assembling. The last supplies had been loaded, along with the addition of a weather deflection frame. She walked over to Chakotay, bedecked in a cold-weather suit. "Good hunting, folks, and hurry back!" 

Chakotay came over to her, his eyes asking hers silently about a private good-bye. She smiled at him, then looked at the other team members, who were all watching her next move. Her smile became radiant as she said, "Be careful, Chakotay." Quickly, without a second thought, she kissed him. 

The hovercraft quietly began its movement, and rose about ten centimeters off the ground. She watched them leave until they were as faint as a magnitude ten star. She sighed, and turned back to the compound. It was getting more and more difficult to say good-bye to him.

~~~~ 

Harry Kim and Joe Carey were probably the busiest individuals in New Hope over the next four days. They constantly shuttled back and forth between B’Elanna’s communication enhancement efforts and Tom’s designing and prototype development labors. The Torres/Paris team worked indefatigably, putting in sixteen hour days and meeting on the run. Only when they collapsed for a sleep shift did they ever seem to "see" each other. B’Elanna seemed to have passed through the constant tiredness of early pregnancy, and as her incubating new life grew and became more evident, so did her determination to reach the elusive ship on the dark side of Artemis.

Engineering had taken Seven’s ideas for probes to heart and constructed an electromagnetic system that would emit sub-harmonic pulses along an isomagnetic pathway, folding around the curved surfaces of the moon. Using the remains of the photon torpedo disrupter, they theorized that they could aim their search beam towards the target. B’Elanna had first taken on the chore, but Harry rapidly became the foreman of the project, as B’Elanna shifted more to working with Tom. At least in this way they would no longer be strangers! 

Everyone in New Hope was involved in some way with either the set-up of the communication probe or the task of designing and gathering materials for Tom’s ship. The cold winter air seemed to energize them with hope and promise as they proceeded with their tasks. 

Janeway became the mother hen, just like the ‘old’ Voyager days. Her rounds of all the activity brought a new vitality to her as well. Even making several trips back to the skeleton of Voyager no longer seemed to haunt her with ghosts of the past. And she made certain that all was well with her away team. If they didn’t contact her every three hours, she interrupted them. 

It was on their fourth day away from New Hope that their news brought the answers everyone had silently been praying for... they had found a cache of dilithium crystals! Additionally, Tuvok’s scans had indicated veins of several lightweight metals within a talus slope no more than fifty kilometers from them. The snow had melted sufficiently to allow them to search the rockslide for the elements. They would secure the dilithium crystals and head out for the metals the following day. 

~~~~ 

Day 186 

Dark clouds hung over the community as the day began. It wasn’t cold enough to snow, but the smell of precipitation was in the air. Kathryn Janeway awoke with a start, as a cold chill ran down her back. She was not a superstitious woman, but she felt that something just was not quite right. 

She dressed quickly and ran to the engineering area. Joe Carey and Darrell Thomas were already at work when the comm buzzed, indicating an incoming message from the away team. Chakotay’s voice was on the other end. 

"Is Kathryn there?" he asked, his voice burdened with fatigue.

She ran over to the communicator. "I’m here, Chakotay. What’s happened?" 

He sighed, gathering courage to continue. "We had some heavy rains last night, and they weakened the hillside above us. About an hour ago, we were awakened by a deafening roar. Tons of mud and rock were pouring down the hillside." 

"And?" she asked, paralyzed with what might follow.

"We’re all still here," he continued. "But Tuvok was caught by some of the slide. He’s been injured. It looks like he has a broken pelvis and some internal injuries. We’ve stabilized him, but I think we’ll be returning to New Hope without as much of the ore as we had hoped to get." 

An audible gasp escaped from Janeway’s mouth. "He’s... he’ll be all right, won’t he?" 

"I think so. However, I think there is some internal bleeding. I’m not that good with Vulcan anatomy; we really need the doctor to examine him." 

"How long do you think it will take you to get back?" she asked anxiously. 

"I would estimate at least a day. We can secure him on the Phoenix; but it will be very uncomfortable for him." 

"Can I talk with him?" she asked. 

"Seven has him sedated right now. We decided that, even given his Vulcan will power, it would best to keep him quiet." 

"Yes... yes, of course," she said, as her mind spun, thinking about the mortality of her seemingly immortal friend. "Do you want me to get the doctor?" she continued. 

"Not right now. I think that he’s all right for now. We really should get started; we’ll contact you in a couple of hours." 

"Understood," she answered. "Chakotay..." 

"I know," he whispered. "We’ll be careful." 

The link silenced and she closed her eyes, murmuring a silent prayer. She was thankful that Tuvok seemed to be all right, but selfishly she was thinking, It wasn’t you, Chakotay. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you. Her eyes suddenly opened with the realization of her thoughts... praying for the safety of one who wasn’t injured, while allowing Tuvok’s injuries take second place in her concerns. Guiltily, she excused herself and went to find the doctor. 

Mid-afternoon of the next day, the Phoenix and her occupants returned to New Hope. The doctor and Tom were waiting as the ship softly came to a standstill at the periphery of the village. Cursory scans indicated that Seven’s diagnosis had been correct: the Vulcan’s pelvis was broken in two places, there were liver lacerations, and one of his lungs had collapsed. Tom suggested on-the-spot regenerations, but the doctor wanted to access any further damage. Without a working transporter, it was going to be a delicate operation to move Tuvok. 

Chakotay came to the rescue with a possibility. "I remember a way that my people used to transport their wounded. They took two long poles and attached a blanket longitudinally in-between the two poles. The injured person was laid on top of the blanket, like a sling, and a person got on each of the four ends of the poles, acting as carriers.   
There was a minimum amount of trauma to the injured party in this way." So it was that an ancient Earth method was used to transport Tuvok to sickbay. 

Janeway was with him the entire time that he was being tended to. Finally, hours later, the doctor had assured her that he would heal and be as good as new in a few days, did she leave his side and greet Chakotay. 

She found him in his shelter, organizing log entries from their expedition. 

"Chakotay?" she called out to him. He came to the door. 

"Well, good to see you, too," he said, a hint of hurt in his voice. 

She took a step towards him, swallowing hard. "I had to see to Tuvok," she answered. 

There was hurt in Chakotay’s eyes. "Don’t you think that the doctor could have handled everything without you?" he asked. 

She sensed his hurt. "Chakotay... he’s my oldest friend here. If something happened to him..." 

"...it wouldn’t be your fault," he finished. 

She reached for him, encircling him with her arms. "I didn’t mean to ignore you. It’s just that..." 

He pulled away from her, grabbing her shoulders. "Kathryn, when are you going to learn that you are not responsible for each and every person in this community? We are all adults... we are responsible for our own actions. We know that every moment of every day is filled with risks and possible injury. You cannot protect each and every person all the time." He pulled away from her, exiting the shelter and looking beyond her. "I don’t mean to sound like I’m jealous or childish in my demands... but I thought that we were... that we had... well, new priorities. To ourselves." 

She came behind him, tentatively putting her hand on his back, then laying her face on its broad, firm surface. "I know. But I can’t help but think that it’s selfish... my first obligation is to them..." 

He turned, his eyes bright with a mixture of love and anger. "Kathryn... we are not a Starfleet crew anymore. While your concern is valid and welcomed, no one would deny you to take time to be you... you, Kathryn Janeway, a woman... in a brave new world, searching for a new beginning." 

Her mind was reeling, torn among all the things that she thought made her "good". How could she allow herself... them... to take priority over everyone else? Her entire adult life had been programmed to this type of response. "And it’s a life that I must learn to live," she finally responded. "It’s something that I must work on... and you must help me," she said. 

Chakotay looked at her; a pleading look on her face begged his forgiveness and understanding. How could he resist her? He took her into his arms. "Together," he whispered. "We will learn many new ways... together." He took her hand and led her into the shelter, quietly closing the door behind them. 

~~~~ 

Day 188 

"Ms. Torres, I know that you don’t think it’s necessary... that you have always worked within all safety perimeters. But, think about your baby; don’t you want to protect her? I *insist* that you be inoculated with an anti-radiation vaccine if you’re determined to hands-on supervise the dilithium processing," the EMH argued with his stubborn "patient".   
"And I say that your vaccine might hurt her just as much," protested the head engineer.   
"You are not thinking logically," the doctor continued. "The chances are 459,321 to 1 that there would be any injury to the fetus." 

"And I’m not willing to take that chance. I’ll so note in my log that I refused your advice, doctor," she said, making a huffy exit from their interview. The EMH shook his head as he left the engineering facility, muttering something under his breath about being thankful that there was only one pregnant Klingon in their group; any more would certainly cause him to overload his programming. Now he had to face Tom Paris and Kathryn Janeway and inform them of his failure in convincing B’Elanna of the need for protection. Thank goodness his other obstinate patient was actually listening to his recommendations, and was resting and recuperating. 

Three days later, he pronounced Tuvok to be back to his normal irascible self. Actually, the EMH wanted to get Tuvok out of sickbay as soon as possible; the Vulcan man was starting to get on his nerves, complaining every time he starting singing. The doctor *liked* to sing... there was nothing better to accompany protein synthesis research than singing the aria, yoH bang, from the wonderful Klingon opera, Qatlh voDleH, with full voice and gusto. Vulcans never appreciated the finer things in life! 

~~~~ 

Day 196 

Cannibalized remains from Voyager and synthesis from the ore found by the early scouting team and additional supplies of metals recovered by a second group proved to be excellent building materials to implement Tom’s shuttlecraft plans. Engineering added to its probe design tasks those of helping Tom’s team allocate the materials needed; it was a busy hive of worker bees. B’Elanna’s maternal instincts were rapidly surfacing, as she ran back and forth between the two groups, supervising all the tasks. As the days progressed, she appeared more and more drawn, not taking the doctor’s prescribed rest breaks and ignoring the nutritional supplements he prescribed for her. When Tom tried gently to persuade her to delegate a little more and slow down a bit, he caught the full wrath of her Klingon temperament. 

"I know when I need rest," she had snipped at him. "And this is for *your* ship, so let me get on with my work," she barked at him. 

"It’s for all of us," he tried to delicately remind her. However, she was off and running again, as she heard Hank Collins yelling for help in lifting a manifold array. Tom turned to go back to his group. 

A dull ‘thud’ snapped his attention back to the direction his wife had taken. The sound was followed by an equally muffled groan. B’Elanna had made the distance halfway to her soliciting coworker when an excruciating wave of spasms overtook her and her legs gave out from underneath her rapidly moving body. She collapsed into a motionless heap on the floor of the complex. 

"B’Elanna!" Tom yelled, turning back to her slumped form. Collins likewise turned, his own concern evident. 

The two men reached her about the same time. Tom took her in his arms as Collins slapped his commbadge, summoning the doctor. B’Elanna’s face was a pallid ashen color. Her eyes briefly flitted open, full of panic and pain. 

"Tom... " she managed to say before she drifted into unconsciousness. 

Tom Paris’s cry of agony echoed through the complex, piercing the cold air of the community outside. He was frozen in terror as the EMH suddenly appeared beside him and B’Elanna. The doctor gently pried him away from B’Elanna’s motionless form. 

"I’ve got her, Mr. Paris," he said softly. "Why don’t you and Mr. Collins step outside for a moment? I’ll call you back." 

"No," Tom snapped, his eyes brimming with tears. "I belong here... she’s my wife and I belong here." 

"What’s wrong, Tom?" a husky, concerned voice asked as Kathryn Janeway appeared in the area. Her eyes immediately looked from Tom to the doctor, kneeling over B’Elanna’s fallen form, as he was scanning her. 

"Oh, no!" Janeway said softly, sensing the situation. "What... how...?" she asked. 

The EMH was in no mood to be suffered lightly. "Would you people let me find out what is going on? Please, Kathryn... control Mr. Paris." 

Janeway gently pulled the younger man away a few steps, his body shuddering with stifled sobs of fear. "Tom, he’s right; let’s leave them for a few moments." Tom leaned against her small form and finally allowed himself to turn away. 

After what seemed to be an eternity, a period during which all the worst nightmares of his life flew through his mind, Tom heard a low moan from B’Elanna. There was nothing Kathryn could do to stop him; he ran back to where she was lying and knelt beside her. With an exasperated sigh, the EMH acknowledged him. 

"Well, Mr. Paris, it would seem that your very headstrong wife is finally going to be rewarded with an enforced period of rest." 

"She’s... the baby... they’re all right?" Tom stammered. 

"For now... yes," the doctor stated flatly. "But... it have detected signs of placenta privia. All of Ms. Torres’ physical activity is not going to do anything to alleviate the situation... indeed, her body has just sternly warned her that if she does not stay off her feet as much as possible and maintain a calm demeanor that your future daughter’s life will certainly be in jeopardy." 

Tom’s staggered breathing became more regular as he absorbed the seriousness of the diagnosis. The doctor continued. 

"There are some ruptured vessels that have placed stress on the autonomic nervous system, causing her collapse. I have stopped the hemorrhaging before too much damage was done, and the pressure has been released. As a more even oxygen distribution is achieved, she should be regaining consciousness momentarily. 

As if on cue, B’Elanna’s eyes fluttered open and her face regained some color. She looked up at Tom, who again was cradling her in his arms. 

"Tom?" she called out weakly. 

"I’m right here," he answered, kissing her clammy forehead. "It’s... it’s all right." 

She looked around and saw the doctor. Panic gripped her again. "The baby!" she cried out, reaching out to cradle her swollen abdomen. 

"She’s all right... for now," the doctor stated sternly. "But... you are going to have to follow my orders precisely from now on, Ms. Torres." 

She quickly looked at Tom, who firmly nodded in agreement. "No more stubborn foolishness, my dear wife. We want this baby to come into life with a big, healthy squalling Klingon battle cry." 

B’Elanna knew that she was finally going to have to give in to the doctor’s orders. Just then, as if to reinforce the need, Samantha Kathryn let out a mighty kick within her mother. B’Elanna grimaced and then let out a weak laugh. "Oomph! It seems like someone else is telling me to behave myself, too." She sighed. "All right, doctor; give me your prescription." 

Tom held her closely, thanking the creating and protective spirits of the universe for this wonderful woman, who now begrudgingly listened as the doctor told her, in no minced words, that if she wanted to be a mother, she was going to have to cease being a task-driven engineer. She could give her orders either via comm links or sitting down. That was the bottom line. 

Kathryn Janeway silently watched the scene unfold, absorbing the love and devotion in the young couple... clinging to each other, comforting each other; learning to balance their love for each other and their devotion to duty and community. 

~*~ 

Day 201 

Engineering... and B’Elanna... had adjusted to her new limitations. Daily meetings of the leaders of all the various teams kept everyone abreast of the rates of progress of the various projects within the community. Although there were the inevitable setbacks and restructuring problems, morale was high, except in the one person who was usually the chief morale booster among the group. 

As a daily meeting was breaking up, Janeway went over to Neelix, noting that the usually jovial Talaxian had not been contributing his normal lively comments to their sessions. Oh, he was doing his job by keeping the group well-fed with warm and nourishing comfort foods – so necessary right now – but he lacked the sparkle that was so much him. She thought that he might be regressing back into the depression that had followed Sam’s death. She caught up with him, trying to broach the subject as casually as possible, starting with small talk about the weather. Nevertheless, Neelix, with whom people skills and reading hidden agendas was second nature, saw through her approach. 

"It’s Naomi, Captain.," Neelix blurted out, sensing a sympathetic audience. "She... she’s afraid of the dark again and neither of us is getting much sleep. I know that she misses her mother... spirits know that I do, too." The little man’s eyes were bright with pending tears. I’ve told her stories... I’ve replicated more and more stuffed figures for her... nothing seems to work. I just don’t know what I’m going to do. I’ve talked to the doctor, and all he says is that ‘it’s a phase’ and that she’ll outgrow it." He blinked, his eyes pleading for an explanation --- or, at least, understanding. 

Janeway put her arm around him. "Neelix, I don’t know about you when you were young, but when I was a girl about Naomi’s age, I also was afraid of the dark." 

Neelix raised his head, a stifled gulp coming from his surprised face. "You, Captain? I can’t ever imagine your being afraid of anything!" 

Janeway continued her comforting embrace, smiling in remembrance of nights many years ago. "Oh, yes --- I most certainly was!" 

"How… how did you overcome it? Did you just ‘outgrow’ it?" 

Janeway laughed again. "It was my Irish grandmother... Moira Janeway... who ‘cured’ me." She looked deeply into Neelix’s eyes. "Want me to try some of my Irish magic with Naomi?" 

"Oh, would you, Captain? *Anything* would be helpful!" 

"Just buzz me when it’s time for Naomi to go to bed tonight," Kathryn Janeway said quietly. 

"I will," Neelix responded, heading off towards his habitat, with a step that, if not more energetic than before, at least seemed more hopeful. 

Naomi Wildman’s admiration for Kathryn Janeway was no secret, so when Neelix told the precocious youngster that he had invited the captain for an ice cream treat that evening, the little girl was ready and waiting. Neelix contacted Janeway, inviting her to join them for an ice cream treat. The once-more-working replicators spun out three large dishes of the dessert for the waiting women: a coffee-flavored scoop for the captain; pistachio for Neelix; and Naomi’s favorite, rocky road.

As the last spoonfuls were licked clean, Neelix gently announced that it was time for bed. Naomi immediately started whining, her composure becoming almost infantile.   
"No, Neelix, no! It gets dark when I get into my bed and then... and then..." 

"And then what?" Kathryn asked soothingly. 

"And then... bad things happen!" 

Janeway knelt down, taking the little girl into her arms. 

"Have any bad things ever happened to you in the dark?" she asked. 

"No," Naomi pouted. "But... they can! My mind shows me pictures of things that can!" 

Janeway continued. "May I take you into your sleeping area, Naomi? Maybe I can tell you a story that will make those bad pictures go away." 

Naomi looked at Janeway and then to Neelix, who nodded a ‘yes’ to her. 

"All right. Maybe ‘cause you’re the Captain..." she said, taking Janeway’s’ hand and leading her towards the small alcove that housed her bed. Neelix followed them, and pulled back the covers of the bed as Janeway picked up Naomi and gently sat her on the flat surface. A soundless message passed between Neelix and Kathryn, and Neelix tiptoed out. Janeway’s allegiance quickly turned to Naomi. She and Naomi silently watched Neelix leave, and they rapidly formed an unspoken confederacy. 

Kathryn Janeway lowered her face to Naomi’s, her eyes wide with conspiracy as she whispered to the child. "Naomi, I would like to pass along a secret to you – a secret meant only for very special people. My grandmother told me I was a very special person, and so I could learn the secret. And I believe you are a very special person, so I would like to pass it along to you. Would you like that?" 

"Oh, yes, Captain! I’m your helper – I know I’m special!" 

Janeway cuddled the child snugly into her arms and then motioned with her head to the scene they saw outside of the small window above the headboard of Naomi’s bed. Janeway’s soothing voice continued to speak to the small girl.

"That you are, Naomi. And that’s why I’m going to tell you all about it." Her arm reached upward, pointing to the stars hanging effortlessly in the inky darkness of space surrounding them. 

"See all the stars twinkling in the space all around us? Did you know that they are really fairies dancing and twirling in a deep blue velvet room? They dance to get your attention, for they want you to join them in their play." 

Naomi looked at her seriously. "How can they dance when there isn’t any music?" 

"Ah, but there is! However, you must join them before you can hear the music. And then, you hear all sorts of beautiful sounds and see the prettiest sights." 

The youngster queried, "If I join them, will I become a star?" 

Kathryn’s laughter now supplied the music. "Oh, no; it’s only for the night, when you are asleep. When morning comes, you will awake as yourself – but you will remember all of the music and the laughter. You see, we need the nights to help us through our days – to put smiles on our faces and joy in our steps. The twinkle of the stars becomes the twinkle in our eyes. We are happy and excited, just as if we’ve been dancing the night away." 

So you see, Naomi… there is nothing to fear about the dark. If you dance with the stars, you, too, can look beyond any fears. Look out at all of the stars – the fairies – surrounding us. Without the darkness, we wouldn’t be able to see their dance. And without the dance, we wouldn’t have smiles on our faces the next morning." She hugged the Ktarian/human girl to her, kissing the top of her auburn hair. 

Naomi sank into her embrace, comforted and drowsy. "I like that story. And I like to dance," she said sleepily. 

Janeway smiled, recalling the times that she had seen Naomi aimlessly twirling around in her youthful enthusiasm. "I know you do," she said. "I also liked to dance when I was a girl." 

Naomi’s head was nodding, but she asked drowsily, "Captain, do you still dance with the stars?" 

The comment took Janeway by surprise. She had not thought of this story for a long time... nor had she danced with the stars for along time. She looked down at the nodding child and smiled. "Not as often as I should, Naomi." 

She looked down. Naomi was sound asleep, leaning into her. Slowly she lowered the girl into her bed, pulling up the covers and lovingly arranging them around the now peaceful child. She leaned down and, placing a gentle kiss on Naomi’s cheek, silently backed away from the bed and whispered under her breath as she left the darkened room:   
"Perhaps I should remember to dance with the stars again. It’s time to have a little more music in my life." 

Janeway slipped out of the darkened room, and smiled at Neelix. "She’ll be fine, Neelix. Just don’t be surprised if she asks you for the stars." 

Neelix chuckled softly, rubbing his hands together. "Kathryn, for never having been a mother, you certainly have a mother’s touch." 

She laughed, as she left. "All a part of being a Starfleet captain, Neelix. You’d be surprised what they teach you in command school!" 

She began walking back to her bioshelter when she suddenly became aware of the time... and a promise she had made earlier in the day to meet Chakotay there at 2100; she hadn’t told him that she was going to visit Naomi, and now she was late for their ‘appointment’! Hurrying to his shelter, she knocked on the door.

She was surprised when Tuvok met her at the door. "Hello, Kathryn," he said formally. 

"Tuvok, is Chakotay here? He and I were... um... supposed to go over some figures together." 

"Chakotay left about twenty minutes ago," the Vulcan answered with no hint of emotion or explanation on his face. "He said something about being tired of being ‘stood up’ and went over the central building, I believe." 

"Thank you, Tuvok," she said, turning as she spoke. She knew that he would be angry and he had every right to be. 

Each horizon hosted a moon and their crossing light beams threw peculiar shadows on the frost-covered ground as she made the short trip between the two buildings. The shadows were long and thin, with hazy halos around them. Lights and noise flooded from the common room of the central building, but she couldn’t hear his voice among the chorus. 

The door opened upon her approach and she took a step inside, scanning the various tables and groups of people, but he wasn’t there. Well, served her right; why... when things seemed to be going right for her and Chakotay, did things begin to take wrong turns with an increasing frequency? Just as Naomi was afraid of the dark, she seemed to be getting more apprehensive about their growing relationship. She sighed, rubbing her hands together and blowing on them to warm them in the chilled night air. She lowered her head against a sudden wind, and forged her way homeward towards her shelter.   
A broad shadow appeared on the ground in front of her, a shadow with twin heads and multiple limbs... certainly a monster in the night if she hadn’t understood the shadows formed by the twin moons. She would have run into him if he hadn’t spoken. 

"Kathryn..." the shadow said in a low voice. 

She looked up at Chakotay, shivering himself, outside without benefit of a protective jacket. She instinctively reached up and started rubbing his arms, attempting to warm him. 

She started to speak, but he cut her off, his impatience barely hidden in his voice. "I thought we were supposed to meet tonight. Instead, I found out that you were with Neelix and Naomi. Is everything all right? Why didn’t you contact me?" 

"I’m sorry... I truly am. I... I meant to let you know. Neelix has been having some problems with getting Naomi to sleep and asked if I could help him. He called me when he was putting her down for the night, and I just lost track of time. Really... I didn’t forget about us..." 

"And so, once more, it was good old Kathryn to the rescue!" He shook his head, knowing that he probably would never break her of always wanting to help. But then... that was one of the things that he loved about her... her selflessness and lack of any pretension. Even when she was in her "captain mode", there was love and concern exuding from every pore in her. However, her constant care for others was starting to take its toll on her; Kathryn Janeway was now the one who needed care and understanding. 

He gathered her close in his arms as they walked... at a fast pace now, with the cold descending. A knowing laugh was in his voice as he stated the obvious. "Kathryn, you’ve got to stop living everyone else’s lives for them. Yes, you’re our leader... but not a mother or nurse to everyone. You must let people do things for themselves... and let us become ourselves, too. Really – B’Elanna has Tom; Naomi has Neelix; Harry has Sarah. We are a community of strong individuals who have gained in our strength and capabilities. Let them go… let them grow! If you really have a need to be needed, try me." 

She sighed and leaned into his protective frame, allowing herself to be dependent on him for a change. "No, I’m the one who is in the most need. Chakotay, not a day goes by now that I can’t imagine living without you by my side. When you left with the search team, I felt more alone than I ever have before. Oh, I know that we were in constant communication with each other, but you weren’t here... where I could see you... hear you... touch you. For so long, I’ve allowed myself to be isolated, and not need anyone... not reach out to anyone." 

She stopped... they stopped. She looked up at him, his head now framed in moon glow, his eyes drawing her to him like black holes... his strength becoming her strength. She continued. 

"But... when I saw how Tom was with B’Elanna when she collapsed the other day... and how she... as a tough Klingon... reached out to him, and accepted his love and help... I saw... us." He opened his arms and enclosed her small body within their massive embrace, not daring to breathe, not wanting to break the fragile mood. This woman... so strong, so fragile... so beautiful! 

She looked up at him, her eyes radiant with a quiet peace. "Chakotay, I need you... I need you to calm and strengthen me, to hold me and love me. Stay with me," she murmured, looking up at the twinkling stars above them. "Come dance in the stars with me." 

He felt her body meld with his, and he said, his voice providing the music, "In the stars and wherever else in this universe you want to dance"


	11. Valentine

VALENTINE   
by Shalee (January 2000)

 

Day 201 – Continued...

Damn, it was cold, thought Hjalmer 'Hondo' Swedlund as he trudged through the darkness on his rounds. It was beyond him as to why, Tuvok still insisted on a security perimeter for the colony. They were the only ones on the planet, weren't they? Maybe that was the crux; what if they weren't alone? Hondo sighed as he stuffed his hands deeper into the pockets of his coat, cussing the fact that he had left his gloves in his shelter, again. 

Nearing the central building of New Hope, Hondo came upon an uncommon site – Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay dancing to music, obviously of their own making. The big Swede smiled to himself: It's about damn time. Not wanting to interrupt Hondo attempted to skirt by the duo but fate was not on his side. A snap of a twig underfoot belayed his presence.

"Hello, Hondo," Kathryn called out to him, her tone sounding wry and a bit exasperated as she put a little distance between Chakotay and herself.

"Hey, Kit; sorry about this."

"It's okay, we should probably be taking this inside anyway," Kathryn answered as she reached out and patted his arm. 

"Now hold it a minute," Chakotay ventured as something suddenly occurred to him. "You two act is if you're old friends." 

Kathryn and Hondo exchanged a grin. 

"I guess in a way we are." Hondo volunteered slyly. 

Chakotay watched the two with growing curiosity, then gave in, "Okay, I'll be bite; how do the very Starfleet captain and ex-Maquis crewman know each other?" 

"Because the ex-Maquis is also an ex-ranger, Starfleet that is." 

"And… " Chakotay prompted. 

"And he was Justin's best friend," Kathryn supplied quietly. 

"It's through Justin Tighe that I meet Kit. I just wish I'd been there for her when… "

"Shhh… no, Hondo; I've told you before… there's nothing you could have done. Fate had other plans. I have to believe that… and so do you." 

"Yeah, I know. Look, it's freezing and I know I'm interrupting here. I'm gonna finish my rounds. See ya, later. Kit. Chakotay." The big Swede excused himself hurriedly. 

"Night, Hondo," Chakotay answered to air. He turned and looked at Kathryn, noting her downcast face he took her by the arm and escorted her home.

Once inside the shelter, Chakotay turned up the environmental controls and helped Kathryn off with her coat. After they'd made themselves comfortable on the small sofa in one corner of the shelter, Chakotay asked the question that had been nagging at him.

"So… tell me about Hondo." 

Kathryn eyed him warily. "You first. I never did find out how he ended up in the Maquis.”

"It's not a happy story, Kathryn," Chakotay warned her. 

Kathryn nodded, "It never is. Tell me… please." 

"Okay. Well, the first time I laid eyes on Hondo Swedlund, he was sitting in front of the ruins on his house with his wife cradled in his arms." 

"On Dorvan 5?" 

"Yes," 

"My god; I had no idea." 

"It took a little talking, but finally I got him to let her go. We buried her in the house." Chakotay paused drawing a deep brush as he looked at Kathryn cautiously. "It wasn't until some time later that he told me she had been pregnant."

"Oh, no… " Kathryn murmured, a hand going to her mouth as she shook her head. "Damn it; it's not fair." 

"War and life rarely are; you know that just as I do." 

"Yes," Kathryn whispered. 

"Why didn't you tell me you'd known Hondo from the past?" 

Kathryn shrugged, "I don't know I guess the occasion never came up. You really didn't know he'd been a Ranger?" 

"No; we didn't talk much about where he had been before the Maquis. Only our reasons for joining. That's something he and I had in common… the Cardassians destroyed our families and homes." 

"And Starfleet didn't matter anymore. They had slept with the enemy so to speak," Kathryn ventured solemnly. 

"That's about right." 

"It's hard to believe we're talking about the same person. The Hondo I knew lived and breathed the Rangers. He and Justin never seemed to tire of expounding the virtues of it," Kathryn provided as she unconsciously played with the end of her braid. 

Chakotay studied her profile for a moment then held out his arms. Without a word, the former captain of Voyager moved into the embrace of her first officer. When she was settled, she continued her story. "I always felt as though I was a bit of a third wheel when Justin and Hondo were together. They had had so many adventures, and I was a newly promoted Lieutenant at twenty-five, with fewer than half a dozen missions under my belt." 

As she talked, Chakotay gently stoked her hair; after a while, he undid her braid and started combing red-brown tresses with his fingers. Kathryn seemingly completely comfortable with the situation didn't even notice their increasing closeness. 

"I think it was Hondo who finally talked Justin into asking me to marry him." Kathryn took a deep breath and burrowed deeper into Chakotay's arms, "The night before the Terra Nova crash, Hondo had dinner with us. Or, rather… he brought dinner. Take out, of course. We had a wonderful evening and when it came time to part, Hondo kissed me on the cheek, shook Justin's hand and promised to always be there for us. I never saw him again until I saw his name on your crew list." 

"He never came to see you, after Justin was killed?" 

"No, I think he was probably as devastated as I was. Maybe, that's why he left the Rangers and moved to Dorvan; I really don't know. And we haven't talked much since he's been on Voyager. Perhaps I should have played the concerned captain and sought him out. There are so many of the crew that I've had little if any contact with. And, of course, my ego tells me he could have come to me. I mean, I still feel like we're friends." Kathryn closed her eyes and bowed her head. "I guess it's something we need to work on," she murmured against Chakotay's neck. 

"Kathryn… " Chakotay whispered. He sensed she was getting sleepy but there was something else he needed to say. 

"Hmmm… " she answered vaguely. 

"Kathryn, please… "

The woman in his arms sat up at the tone in his voice. "What is it, Chakotay?" 

"I just wanted to tell you… I'm sorry." He cupped her face in his large hands. "I shouldn't have scolded you. It's in your nature to care about those around you, especially with Naomi and everyone else; we've been through so much together. However, you have to start thinking about yourself a little; you're not 'wonder woman'." 

Kathryn shook her head slightly, turning her face to kiss his palm. Taking his hands into her own, she spoke softly and carefully. 

"I know, you were right. I think I've just been using everyone… and everything… as an excuse to prolong the inevitable. I am deeply in love with you, Chakotay, and that scares the hell out of me. I’m trying very hard to not to run away every time we get close." 

"You mean… like we are now?" Chakotay asked as he indicated their position on the sofa. Both were lying full length, with Kathryn half on top of him, legs tangled together rather intimately. 

"Yes… " Kathryn murmured as she kissed him lightly and slid her hands along his arms up to encircle his neck.

"Are you still scared that I'll disappear?" 

"Yes, but it's getting better." 

"Good. Because everyday, I'm to make sure you know that I'm here. I'll try not to let you get hurt again; I promise." 

"I believe you." Kathryn punctuated her words by a kiss, one that deepened quickly. The situation intensified as questing hands sought to find bare skin. Chakotay dragged his lips from hers as air became a priority. Kathryn pulled back to shift her position a little, only to find herself without solid ground beneath her. 

Chakotay peered over the edge of the sofa an almost full thirty seconds after his fanatic attempt to stop her fall. He gazed down in the woman, who lay breathing heavily flat on her back. 

"You, okay?"

"Yes… " Kathryn muttered as she pushed her hair off her face and met his eyes. "Do you think this is a omen?" 

"Hardly," he laughed, helping her up onto her feet.

Kathryn looked at him for a moment, thoughtful as an idea came to her. She indicated that he should stay put as she rose and headed for the alcove that held the shelter's small bathroom. Five minutes later, she reappeared, having changing into a sleeping tunic and carrying a hair brush. She walked up to Chakotay and held out her hand. Mystified he took it and allowed himself to be led to her sleeping area. Stopping next to the bed, Kathryn turned and looked up at the man she loved. 

"Chakotay, you would stay with me tonight and just hold me?" 

"Of course, but… " 

"Ssshhh; I just realized a few minutes ago that you were right. I haven't been taking care of myself. I have the right to indulge myself once and a while, right?" Chakotay nodded still a little confused. "Well, tonight, I'd like you to do something for me. It's been a fantasy of mine, since I was a young girl full of romantic dreams. Would you… " the words stuck, she couldn't get them out. 

"Would I do what, Kathryn? You know I would do anything for you." 

Kathryn smiled shyly and held out the brush to him, "Would you brush my hair and hold me until I fall asleep? Please… " 

"Gods, Kathryn… " Chakotay murmured in awe as he swept her into his arms. She encircled his waist with her arms and hung on for dear life, her face buried against his chest. "Such a small request and I'm overwhelmed by it. Yes, of course, I'll do whatever your want; I’ll be whomever…"

"Just be you, Chakotay," she answered as she maneuvered them down onto the bed. 

Chakotay slid back to rest his back against the wall, as Kathryn crawled to sit between his thighs. He took the brush from her and began with her hair. He drew the brush downward in gentle strokes and followed by a smoothing hand. 

"One day very soon, we will have our time together. A getaway, well planned and uninterrupted, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that, love," Chakotay whispered in her ear, his warm breath stirring the tiny wisps of auburn along her hairline. A soft sigh slipped past Kathryn's lips as she relaxed against his chest. Laying aside the brush, he carefully rearranged their position until they lay spooned together. Kathryn's breathing soon took on the gentle cadence of sleep. As slumber started to consume him as well, Chakotay had the beginnings of a plan for the perfect getaway.

~*~

Day 202

Morning dawned on New Hope with the promise of more snow. The inhabitants of the only Federation colony in the Delta Quadrant arose slowly, some more so than others.  
It was mid-morning when Harry Kim wandered through the array of shelters, whistling softly to himself in the brisk cold of the morning. He halted in mid-purse, his jaw hanging slack as at what he saw in the doorway of a certain captain's shelter. Back-pedaling frantically, he ran right into Tom Paris.

"Whoa, what's up, Harry?" 

Kim just pointed. Paris noted the direction he indicated and smiled, bodily turning the younger man in another direction. "Come'on; let's leave the lovebirds alone," he said, steering his friend toward the central building.

"I was supposed to meet Chakotay early this morning to go over plans for something he wants build," Harry said as they walked. 

"Really; any idea what?" 

"No, he said he'd tell me when we met… though he mentioned needing a tripolymer." 

"Hmmm, sounds like he's up to something," Paris murmured. 

"You think it has something to do with Kathryn and him?" Kim asked. 

"Without a doubt. Especially after what we just saw." 

"I hope he takes good care for her." 

"Yeah, me too, Harry. She deserves good things to happen; actually, they both do." 

Kim just nodded in agreement. 

~*~ 

The moment he awoke, Chakotay knew it was well past dawn. He also noted he was alone. Rolling over onto his back, Chakotay stretched lazily as he listened for signs of movement in the shelter. His efforts were rewarded as his ears picked up a thump and muttered curse. Cracking open one eye, he saw Kathryn coming out of the bathroom, wrapped in just a robe, limping to the closest chair. He watched as she pulled a leg up and cross it over the other, carefully examining her big toe. The gesture was so innocent, so unlike the big brave captain every one knew; it went straight to Chakotay's heart.

"So, did you break it?" 

"No, I just stubbed… hey, how long have you been awake?" Kathryn challenged in mock outrage.

Chakotay grinned and rose into a sitting position. "Just a couple minutes. I wanted to make sure it was safe; now, I'm not so sure. I think you've been spending too much time with B'Elanna; that's a rather colorful vocabulary you have there."

"I'll have you know Klingon cursing is considered a fine art, at least on the home world."

"I don't doubt it. Now, come here and it me take a look."

Kathryn nodded and limped over to the bed, sitting opposite Chakotay. She lifted her foot up and he gently took it. After a couple of minutes of looking and making 'hmmm' noises, Chakotay looked up to meet Kathryn's blue gaze.

"Well?" Kathryn prompted.

"Well, seeing as I'm not a doctor, I suppose I'll have to say this… " He grinned at her as he drew a finger lightly also the top of the foot and up her calf. Kathryn tried not to flinch as his leaned forward following the journey of his hand. "It's most the lovely toe… foot… calf… knee… thigh…" Chakotay paused dramatically as Kathryn shot him a bemused look. "…attached to the most beautiful woman I know."

"Nice save, commander," Kathryn declared as Chakotay covered the space between them. Pushing her down on the bed with the weight of his body, he took possession of her lips in a deep, startling kiss.

Time waned and seemed to stand still as his explorations became bolder. Kathryn squirmed as Chakotay's hand found its way into her robe to roam over the smooth skin of her stomach before making a trek northward. Kathryn, not to be passive, allowed her wandering fingers to knead the taunt muscles of his broad shoulders, back, and to destinations south. Mouths seemingly locked together finally broke apart as both gasped for air. Kathryn's mind was spinning… oh, the things that man could do with his tongue! The visions conjured were of delights to come; they had her damn near swooning. 

"Kathryn, we… " Chakotay began, when he got enough air to speak again. 

"I know… " she whispered as she nuzzled his neck and hugged him furiously. "I have to meet B'Elanna." 

"I should have met Harry two hours ago." 

"I don't regret anything, Chakotay." 

"Good; cause there's more where that came from." 

With obvious reluctance, Chakotay rolled off to the side and Kathryn sat up so she could refasten her robe. She rose and went to the replicator, ordering coffee for both them. Chakotay took the cup she offered and disappeared into the bathroom for a couple of minutes. When he emerged, Kathryn was sitting at her desk to talking to B'Elanna on the comm link. He busied himself with straightening the bed and pulled on his thick winter tunic over his tee shirt. Kathryn joined him just as he finished pulling on his boots. They moved to the door; just as she opened it, Chakotay pulled her against him and they exchanged another shattering kiss. They parted with a rueful smile, each having thoughts of things to come.

~*~

Day 215

Almost two weeks had past since Chakotay had stayed with her and now he was off at the cabin, leaving Kathryn to oversee things. 

Standing in the newly remodeled Engineering and flight hanger, she found it hard to believe that things were going so well. Voyager's former main cargo bay had been reconstructed to serve as a work area, having been used previously for storage. The 'Legacy Project' and work on the 'Delta Flyer' was coming along very well, better than expected. Everyone seemed to be holding their collective breath, as completion loomed closer. In three days, they were going to do an engine test. Yet, there seemed to be a gloom hanging everyone; even Naomi felt it. The cause became apparent to Kathryn the day she overheard Megan Delaney arguing with Joe Carey over wedding plans. 

"I can't believe you're saying this to me, Joe." 

"Meggie, I love you, please believe that." 

"I'm trying but when you want us to wait until we find out if the Legacy space worthy. I'm beginning think otherwise," Megan exclaimed with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Darlin', you have to understand. I have or had by now, a wife and family back on Earth. If there's any possibility that I may see them again, especially my boys, I have to be open to it… and so do you." 

Carey smiled as drew her into his arms, "I know, Meggie; I know." He drew back and held her face in his hands. "Let's do this day by day, okay? Maybe that's the best way to deal with the future." He planted a kiss on her nose and pulled her close again. 

Kathryn took a step backward out of range, sagging against the wall behind her; she pondered what she had heard. How many others felt this way? She had always assumed everyone would want to go home, yet now, she wasn't even sure she did. She and Chakotay were just getting started; what would happen to them if the Legacy turned out to be viable opinion? What if… Kathryn shook her head. This wasn't getting her anywhere; she needed some air. Pushing blindly away from the wall, she took a sharp turn and ran right into Seven. 

"Kathryn, are you well?" the former Borg inquired as she steadied the smaller woman. 

"I'm fine," Kathryn returned as she gazed up at the tall blond, feeling at a disadvantage and wishing she still had her high-heeled boots. 

"Then there is something I wish to discuss with you… if you have a moment." 

"Of course; let's use B'Elanna's office." 

Seven nodded and followed Kathryn inside the small room, set off from the engineering bay. B'Elanna had left earlier in the day at Kathryn's insistence – the half-Klingon was still pushing too hard. Everyone had decided to help her help herself, even if it killed them.   
Kathryn sat back in the chair behind the desk as Seven paced in front of it. There was obviously something very important on the Borg's mind, yet she was having trouble articulating it.

"Seven, what is it you need?" Kathryn said finally. 

The blonde didn't look at her former captain as she spoke. "I wish to know what it is like to be in love."

Kathryn tried hard to hide a smile. "Is there a particular reason you have for asking?"

"I believe… that I am suffering from that malady," Seven pronounced evenly.

"Malady? Hmmm… I see. Well, what is it that you would like to know? And why ask me?" 

"I understand that one commonly inquires of a parent in matters of this sort. Since you are the closest I have, as a guardian, if you will, I thought that perhaps, given your current relationship to Chakotay, you may have a deeper insight," the former Borg explained as she finally sat stiffly in the chair opposite Kathryn. 

"Really! Well, I'm flattered that you believe I am a plethora of information on this subject," Kathryn began as she leaned across the desk her chin cradled in her hand. "However, the truth is, no one is an expert on love." 

"Then how do you know that you are in love?" 

"Love is something that comes from deep within you. It’s like a glow, or fire that intensifies as you learn to respect, trust and share with each other."

"Then if you trust and respect someone… love is possible?" 

"Yes, but it's always better that the person you love feels the same way. Otherwise, things can get very complicated. It's best to be truthful from the beginning." 

"I believe I understand… " Seven said as she rose, "Thank you, Kathryn, for your insight." 

Kathryn stood as well as Seven started to leave, then asked one more question. "Seven, might I ask who… "

"When he knows, I will tell you," Seven intoned cryptically and then was gone. 

Kathryn shook her head, stunned and intrigued by the conversation she just had. Suddenly having an impulse to see Chakotay, she slapped her commbadge. 

"Kathryn to Chakotay… "

"Chakotay here--"

"Hey you; are you planning on coming back tonight?" Kathryn asked, knowing her had been working on a special project at the cabin. In fact, she had seen little for him for the past four days. 

"Actually, I was wondering if you would mind joining me?" 

"Chakotay, I don't know. We were going to do engine tests in a few days and… "

"We'll be back in time, Kathryn, please. I think everyone will understand, we need this."

Kathryn smiled to herself, knowing he was right.

"Okay, I'll be there about dusk. Alright?"

"Perfect, love," Chakotay answered sounding as if she had promised him the world. Hell, maybe she had. "Remember to bring clothes and stuff for a couple of days. I love you, Kathryn."

"Love you; Kathryn out." Still smiling Kathryn slapped her commbadge again. "Janeway to Paris… "

"Paris here… "

"Tom, can you meet me in B'Elanna's office? Now?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a flash. Paris out."

Kathryn's mind was spinning as she hitched a hip up on the desk behind her. She had her own surprise in mind for her handsome beau, something he was not likely to ever forget.

~*~

Signing off with Kathryn, Chakotay turned to the two men behind him. "Harry, Hondo, thanks for your help on this; Kathryn's going to love it."

"Hey, anything for you, Kotay. You and Kit really need this."

“Yeah, and I'll make sure you don't get interrupted for the next forty-eight hours," Harry proclaimed as he slung his work kit over his shoulder.

“Thanks, Harry, but try to make that seventy-two hours, okay?"

"Got it," the young Asian answered with a grin and a salute. 

Hondo followed slapping his friend on the back as he past. "Get a couple of hours of sleep, old man; you're gonna need it."

Chakotay shook a fist at the other man as laughter echoed through the trees in Hondo's wake.

~*~

B'Elanna couldn't help but smile as Kathryn filled a bag to take to Chakotay's cabin. It wasn't because of why she was doing it but because of what she was putting into the bag. 

"Kathryn, I'm not sure you're going to need that," B'Elanna advised gently as her friend put one item in particular into the bag. 

"I don't know what you mean… " Kathryn responded, honestly. 

B'Elanna rose and went to Kathryn's side. Reaching inside the bag, she pulled out an object. "I don't really think you're going to be using a multi-phasic field enhancer, do you?" 

Kathryn dropped down on the bed, covering her face with her hands. B'Elanna eased down beside her and waited for the older woman to acknowledge her; it didn't take long. 

"I'm so nervous, B'Elanna; I can't think straight. I've never been this way before."

"Hey, I think it's natural, the way you're feeling. You're about to take a big step," B'Elanna said as she took Kathryn's hands in her own. "The question is… are you nervous because you think you're making the right decision or is it that you believe this is wrong?"

"I want to be with Chakotay. I love him so much it scares me. But what if…"

"Kathryn, forget about what ifs. You have today… tomorrow… and who knows, you could have forever; go for it."

Kathryn smiled and nodded. "Alright, but help me pack, okay?" 

B'Elanna laughed and gave Kathryn a hug, then helped her put together what she would need for three fun filled days with the love of her life.

~*~

Chakotay made a slow circuit of the cabin making sure everything was ready. It had to be perfect, he reasoned, even down to making sure no one from New Hope made an ill-timed call to either of them, barring an emergency, of course. He had just walked into the small kitchen when he heard the front door open then close, and then his name being called.

"Hi… " Chakotay greeted Kathryn as he strode from the kitchen.

"Hi, yourself," she answered as she dropped her ‘small’ bag on the floor, meeting him in the middle of the floor. 

He swept Kathryn into his arms and off her feet with a low groan. "Gods, I missed you."

"Mmmm, I missed you, too," Kathryn murmured as she hugged him tightly, burying her face into his neck. After a moment, they pulled apart… just enough for hungry mouths to meet.

"Whoa, you did miss me!" Kathryn quipped as the kiss finally ended with both of them breathless. 

"You doubted me?" Chakotay jibed as he helped her remove her coat and watched as she wandered the room. Kathryn glanced briefly into the bedroom just off the main room. At his words, she turned and met his dark gaze. 

"Never…" she finally whispered in answer, taking a step forward. Chakotay smiled and grasped her hand, giving it a squeeze and a tug toward the table he had set. 

"And on that note, let's have dinner. Then we have all night for… " He suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Well, you know… "

Kathryn couldn't help but grin as she reached to kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear, "Yes, I know." 

Chakotay returned her smile and then played gentleman by sitting her first at the table and taking it upon himself to serve them both. Music accompanied a light meal of quiche with a sparkling wine that was followed by a bowl of replicated strawberries and whipped cream. By the end of the meal, Kathryn was sitting in Chakotay's lap feeding him.

Neither seemed to realize how fast their situation had intensified, until the simple act of Kathryn placing a berry in Chakotay mouth turned up the heat. The effect was like an electric charge as he sucked in Kathryn's finger along with the berry. The woman in Chakotay's lap let out a gasp and was out of his embrace in a split second, looking wild-eyed. 

"Kathryn?" Chakotay said in a questioning tone as he quickly got to his feet. 

The auburn-haired woman was in his arms in a second. He wrapped his arms around her and waited; he didn't have to wait long. 

Kathryn pressed her cheek against his chest as she whispered. "I'm sorry; I just didn't want our first time to be in a chair at the dinner table," she confessed. 

Chakotay chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay; I understand." 

Kathryn finally looked at him, "Why don't you clean up while I go change into something a little more… persuasive to the mood." 

"Deal… " Chakotay murmured as he delivered a quick kiss and released her. Kathryn smiled shyly as she picked up her bag and headed for the bedroom. At the threshold, she paused and cast a long look at him. 

"Don't be too long." 

"No way… " He returned and began gathering up the dishes as fast as he possible could.

~*~

Fifteen minutes later Kathryn was standing in front of the full-length mirror that stood in one corner of the bedroom, giving herself a critical once over. Not bad, Kathryn; not bad at all, Kathryn told her reflection. B'Elanna had great taste. With a satisfied nod she turned from the mirror and began to circle the room lighting candles. She had always known Chakotay was a romantic but candles, fireplaces, silk sheets and romantic music… What a treasure, this man was, she thought. As she lit the last candle on the fireplace mantle, a soft squeak drew her attention to the door. There was Chakotay at the threshold with the most bemused and shocked look she had ever seen.

Chakotay couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him… his Kathryn standing before the fireplace in a white silk negligee. Her hair had a bronze sheen as it lay tumbled about her shoulders. To him she was an angel and he was in heaven.

"So, are you going to stand there all night?" Kathryn asked. 

"Maybe, I'm enjoying the view," Chakotay said simply, but his feet belayed his words as they took a couple of steps forward.

"Really… and what, pray tell, do you like the most?" Kathryn inquired as her voice began to take on a husky timbre. 

"Hmmm, now that a tough one," he answered, his eyes raking over her with increasing scrutiny. "Let me see; the negligee is nice." 

"My surprise to you… it's a gift from B'Elanna." 

"I'll have to thank her." 

"What else?" Kathryn prompted as Chakotay began to circle her. 

"Well, I think I need a little closer inspection," Chakotay whispered into her ear as he paused behind her. Kathryn shivered slightly as two fingers gazed her cheek and brushed her neck from earlobe to shoulder.

"Chakotay… " Kathryn groaned his name as an arm came around her waist and she was pulled back against the hardness of his chest. Her head fell back and to the side as Chakotay laid claim to her collarbone, trailing kisses as he went. She felt the thin strap of her gown slide from her shoulder and down her arm. It was replaced with the warm touch of lips on already-heated skin. Kathryn shivered again and Chakotay noticed; he pulled back and turned her around.

"Are you cold, Kat?" 

Kathryn shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him down to her. His lips met hers with urgent abandon. While her hands moved through his hair, Chakotay skimmed the smooth length of her lithe silk-encased body. Lips parted under duress to allow tongues to explore and dance. 

Shadows playing on the walls of the bedroom showed a tantalizing image of two forms becoming one with the other. Kathryn pulled her mouth away from Chakotay's to move down his chin and neck, while slowly maneuvering them backwards toward the bed. Chakotay sensed her intention and stopped her. He was given a confused look and he hurried to clarify. 

"I have something to show you; I've been saving it as a surprise. Would you close your eyes for a moment?" 

Kathryn eyed him warily, but complied. When Chakotay was sure she wasn't peeking and that she was standing in the right place, he moved to the panel next to the mantle and touched a button. He returned to Kathryn's side as her surprise became visible. 

"Okay, Kat; open your eyes." 

"Chakotay, wha… omigod… is that what I think it is?" 

"Yep… "

"But it's so… that's why you needed the tripolymer as a coating!" Kathryn rambled as she got on her knees to feel the surface. “It's perfect, Chakotay, thank you," she told him, giving him a kiss and a hug. 

Chakotay grinned at her excitement. "Now, what kind of cabin and home for us would this be without a bathtub? By the way, it's identical to the one in the main room." 

"This is not just a bathtub, Chakotay; it's a sunken piece of heaven!" Then the second part of what he said registered. "There's another one?!" 

"Uh ah; hidden under the floor, just like this one." 

Kathryn was shaking her head and mumbling, "One fireplace for two rooms and two bathtubs. You're incredible." 

"I love you, Kathryn, that's all. I want the best for you," Chakotay told her as he grasped her hands and pulled her to her feet. They shared another kiss before Chakotay asked, "So, do you want to try it out?" 

Kathryn considered this for a moment, then shook her head. "We'll try it after we make use of the bed." 

"Good… " Chakotay replied as he pushed the button to close the floor over the bathtub and then, taking Kathryn's hand, led her to the bed. 

They stood facing each other at the foot. Their gazes locked as Chakotay pulled his sweater over his head. Sitting down on the bed, he pulled Kathryn between his thighs. Her hands were on him in a second, moving slowly over his chest followed by warm lips. Chakotay's hands skimmed down to catch the hem of her gown and slowly dragged it upwards. Kathryn stepped back slightly and in a flourish it was over her head. Chakotay's eyes drank in the vision before him and smiled as she blushed under his scrutiny. He reached out and she came without hesitation into his embrace. Together they fell back on the bed… hands and lips exploring, encouraging and worshipping. Somewhere along all the line, Chakotay's pants disappeared, allowing heated bodies slide together with increasing abandon. 

Momentarily on top, Kathryn sat up straddling his waist, her breath was coming in short gasps as she struggled to steady herself. Dark eyes melded with hers as she leaned forward, the silken veil of her hair brushing Chakotay's chest. To him it felt like feathers and it was driving him crazy. He grasped her tiny waist and expertly rolled her beneath him. 

"Cheater… " Kathryn murmured, her husky with desire.

"You can pay me back later," Chakotay replied as he trailed his fingers lightly down her sides. He had discovered this had a deep effect on Kathryn, proven once again when she squirmed under his touch. He was determined to make this an experience she would never forget. 

Kathryn's hands tangled in Chakotay's hair; it had grown long since they came to New Hope and she had found that she liked it that way. Now, it proved to be a good anchor as eager lips journeyed southward. Kathryn arched against him and Chakotay knew she was ready. 

After a couple of moments, Chakotay ended his sweet torture and reclaimed her lips. The kiss deepened quickly and Kathryn moaned against his mouth as he brought them more intimately together. He stilled for a moment to allow her to adjust to the sensation then slowly began to move. Her fingernails raked his back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Shared kisses mimicked the movement of their lower bodies. Time seemed to slow and almost stop as a frantic rhythm was broken with twin cries of release and the world about them exploded. 

When Chakotay could finally think again, he focused on the shaking woman beneath him. He nuzzled her neck and whispered, "Kathryn, are you okay?" 

Kathryn only nodded her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She still clutched at him, and nearly went crazy when he tried to shift off her. 

"No, stay; I don't want to lose you just yet." 

Chakotay smiled and brushed damp curls off her forehead, "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I just want to make you more comfortable; I'm pretty heavy." Kathryn opened her eyes and Chakotay saw they were bright with tears. "Kat--"

"I'm okay, it's just we waited so long for this. I don't want to let you go so soon." 

"Don't worry, sweetheart; you're stuck with me now," Chakotay said as he repositioned them so that Kathryn lay tucked in beside him, her head pillowed on against his shoulder. He pulled the comforter over them and they lay there quietly as their breathing returned to normal. 

"I love you, Chakotay," Kathryn murmured as sleep began to overtake her. 

"I love you, too, my Kathryn," Chakotay answered as fatigue caught up with him. Soon, the two lovers wrapped tightly in each other were lost to the waking world.

~*~

Early morning was dawning when Chakotay was pulled slowly from a sated sleep by the soft, resonate sound of Kathryn singing. He tried not to move as he listened.

_If there were no words_  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you… 

Kathryn smiled as she noted the change in Chakotay's breathing; he was awake. On her side, facing him, she propped up her head on one hand as she tenderly trailed her fingers along his brow to trace the dark lines of his tattoo. The long digits found their way into his hair as she whisper-sang the next verse of a song called Valentine:

_And if the sun refused to shine_  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine… 

"You know this is the second time you've woken up before me?" Chakotay chided gently. 

"I know; habit, I guess." Kathryn confessed, knowing full well the reason she had awakened after their first session of lovemaking… she wanted to try out her bathtub. Chakotay had joined her and they had their second session. When they could move again, they left the bathtub went back to the bed. Thus followed a third session from which they were just awakening. 

Chakotay leaned over and kissed her gently as a wandering hand moved over her hip and side in a tender caress. It brought the next verse to her lips: 

_All of my life_  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And shown me how to love unselfishly… 

"That's a beautiful song; where did you hear it?" 

"It was part of that music you were playing last night. It just sort of stuck in my head." Kathryn paused as if gathering her thoughts. "Also, it helped me to let you to know, that if the Legacy turns out to be our ticket out of here, nothing is going to change between us. Nothing… " she affirmed.

Chakotay nodded in understanding and then pulled her on top of him, so he could look into the eyes of the woman he loved as she sang the chorus again:

_I've dreamed of this a thousand time before_  
But in my dreams, I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine. 

Kathryn folded her arms on Chakotay's chest and rested her chin on them. She lay atop him full length, her legs tangled with his. Never had she felt more at home or comfortable.  
He seemed to sense her thoughts as he encircled her with his arms. As she intoned final verse of the song, all he could think was it good to finally be home.

_And even if the sun refused to shine_  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine. 

As Kathryn's voice trailed off, Chakotay tightened his embrace. Kathryn's sighed softly as she laid her head on his chest. He was never going to let her go, nor she him. For together, they were all the other needed or knew… a love… a Valentine.


	12. Sweet Dreams

SWEET DREAMS  
by Delta (April 2000)

 

Day 242 

The daily incoming rays from the small yellow dwarf star were becoming longer in length and stay. On New Hope’s planet, long cold nights became shorter chilly ones that segued into days of growing warmth. Heavy snow became lighter rain, and a pale green glow wrapped its vernal cloak around the surrounding trees and field; spring was arriving in New Hope. 

The outside weather wasn’t the only thing warming up in New Hope. Under Harry Kim’s almost-always patient guidance, the small communication crew had been working around the clock to learn more about the ghost ship hidden behind the larger of the planet’s two moons. 

The magnetosphere of the planet still seemed to be in a state of reduced interference, as it had been over most of the colder months. A correlation of observed data between surface storms on the planet and the devastating magnetic storms of its upper atmosphere now showed an inverse relationship: the more of the inclement weather that the planet received, the fewer the debilitating magnetic fluxes from the surrounding space overhead disturbed them. The engineering group had learned to make good use of their rainy days in searching the surrounding space. 

It had been on such a day two days earlier that they had launched a primitive probe towards the shadowed coordinates of Artemis’ parasitic ship. Susan Nicoletti was the lone attendant staffing astrometrics on the gamma shift when the signals began to come through. The scrambled static of recent days suddenly took on the clear, unmistakable audio-visual signal of a Starfleet vessel in distress. The familiar call brought the drowsy engineer to full attention, her hands flying for her comm badge as fast as her eyes focused on the incoming information. 

"Uh… Captain… " she stammered, "I think I might have something here for you to see." 

A sleepy voice at the other end responded. "Susan? Is that you?" 

"Yes, ma’am. I think… I think I’ve found… the Legacy." 

Janeway was awake now. She sat upright, throwing back her covers even as she was talking. "Are you sure?" she asked, quickly grabbing clothes.

"As sure as I’ve ever been," Nicoletti answered. "The signal is coming in as clear as a full moon on a cloudless night." 

Janeway was on her way before Susan had finished. 

~*~ 

The dreary early morning hours lengthened into a dreary midmorning. However, the continuing cold rain falling on New Hope did little to chill the enthusiasm of the group inside the engineering shelter. The buzz of their excitement had spread quickly to the rest of the community, and the ebb and flow of its other residents of the community enhanced the core group: an intact Federation ship had been found… New Hope may have found a new hope. 

Throughout the storms of recent weeks, the survivors of New Hope had learned how to compensate for the magnetic fluctuations that previously prevented them from identifying the other ship. However, scans provided little additional information, other than to confirm that there were not any life forms aboard. The small colony became a beehive of rumor buzz as to possibilities for the discovery: perhaps they weren’t alone on this planet… maybe there was another surviving Starfleet colony; maybe some unknown disease had swept through the crew, and now, years later, no organic structures remained… or perhaps they had all fled in escape pods for some reason. Janeway knew that she had better find a real explanation soon, or the community would be feeding off fiction and fear. It was time to speed up the completion of Tom’s ship and get it to the far side of Artemis. 

~*~ 

Teams worked around the clock to complete the small craft of the helmsman’s dream design. Many of the details of his original plan had to be omitted, much to his consternation. In addition to shelving technological support needed for warp flight, much of his innovative instrumentation was placed on low priority. Right now, just a means of safe transport to and from the located starship was the primary goal of the construction team. 

~*~ 

Day 258 

Sixteen days after Susan Nicoletti’s animated announcement, the small vessel was deemed flight worthy. Tom and Harry had led the dedicated team through this last day. Now, two hours after sunset, all but Tom, Harry and Phil Gennaro had headed off to try to catch up on much-needed rest. All systems had checked out after three grueling run-throughs; it was time for approval by their harshest critics – B’Elanna Torres and Kathryn Janeway. 

Tom and Harry summoned the two women to the enlarged shelter where the Delta Flyer stretched out across the outer perimeters of the collective area. B’Elanna’s eyes gleamed with pride at the Herculean task that her husband had supervised and her former engineering group had accomplish; the vehicle looked to be as fine as any that Starfleet had ever constructed. 

Tears came to her eyes. "Tom… it’s beautiful!" She smiled at him tenderly. "It looks like you’ve had your baby!" 

He pulled his ever-growing wife to his side. "No, that’s yet to come. But this just might enable us to have that baby come a little bit closer to the Alpha Quadrant." 

Janeway circled the exterior of the vessel several times and now was exploring its inner construction. Her head appeared in the entrance of the flying machine. "Well, Mr. Paris, it looks as if we just might have wings once more." The former captain lowered herself to the ground outside. "We will want to put it through a few paces and some problem scenarios before heading out into the space above and beyond." 

"Yes, ma’am," Tom answered back. "I’ve already picked a team to do some test flights with me. Give me a few hours sleep, a clean go-ahead with the lull in magnetic storms and we’re on our way." 

Janeway head shook, as her hand signaled a halt to his words. "Not so fast, Tom. While I have every confidence in your design and the thorough tests and simulations you’ve gone through, I don’t think that you’re in a position to take any risks by participating in the initial test flights." 

"But, Capta… Kathryn…" 

"No ‘buts’, Tom; you’ve got to think of B’Elanna and your baby. I know that this is your dream, but we’re going to have to have some others put their necks on the line for a few test flights." 

Paris began to protest again, but cut short his protest as he realized that she was right. Besides, if he did open his mouth again, his right arm was going to be twisted off – B’Elanna was using her silent Klingon influence on him. He steeled his chin, hiding his expression of disappointment. "Yes, ma’am; understood. However, I would like to ask that Notah Baytart and Harry be allowed to be part of the crew; I had… um… sort of promised them…" 

"And I think they should be. Notah is probably our best pilot next to you. However, gentlemen, I think we need another person on board. Any suggestions?" 

"Well, I know his record isn’t the best with shuttlecraft, but I think Commander Chakotay would be the best to come with us," Gennaro volunteered. 

Turning to the shorter ensign standing next to Harry, Janeway laughed. "Phil, I thought I was the only one who could get away with comments like that – good thing Chakotay isn’t here!" Her laughter continued. "And that will teach him to miss staff meetings. All right, let’s get these trial runs set up. "That I think we can risk you with, Mr. Paris. Let’s everyone get a good night’s sleep, for tomorrow we fly." 

"Shouldn’t we let Chakotay know that he’s drawn the short straw?" Tom asked. 

"I’ll tell him," Janeway answered with a secret grin. 

~*~

Days 259– 266 

Janeway’s Irish luck rubbed off on the test runs of the Flyer. Minor problems with the on-board computer interfacing with communications in New Hope were solved by further compensation for the magnetic fluxes in the upper atmosphere. After a rather distressing first landing of the craft, in which two of the habitats closest to the landing area were dislodged from their frames, it was decided that a larger landing area was needed. A small circle was cleared about two hundred meters further away from the encampment and the completion of the second sortie finished with near perfection. A third day and third try, this time with an ecstatic Tom Paris at the helm. The vehicle buffeted through the unseen particles of the magnetic rings of the planet, all the way to Artemis and back, flown with the loving precise touch of the former head helmsman. The brief journey also provided a glimpse of the long-awaited ship locked into its immovable niche. A very excited team debarked back in New Hope, for the ship was indeed the long-missing Legacy… a ship larger than Voyager, but, for all practical purposes, a ghost ship… a ship without life. 

It was time to try a docking procedure with the ill-fated Legacy. 

~*~ 

Day 268 

A day of preparation preceded the anticipated mission. A crew of six was selected to make the trip: Tom would pilot again; Chakotay, Seven, Baytart, Mike Ayala and Tuvok would round out the group. Their primary goal was to dock with the ship and make a preliminary scan for any indication of the missing crew and an assessment of its operating capabilities. Based on these findings, many decisions would have to be made… hopefully including a plan to formulate a new future for the former Voyagers. 

The final trip took them a brief twenty-seven minutes – a trip that two months earlier might as well have been in light years. The muffled clank of the docking devices, followed by a vacuum of silence, announced their arrival with Legacy. Silently, the team lined up for their departure from the Flyer – Tom would stay aboard his ‘baby’ and act as liaison between the team and Voyager. Notah Baytart led the quintet who would board the long-vacant ship. Even though the team wore cooled environmental suits, telltale perspiration prickled the necks of all of them, including the ever-calm Tuvok and Seven. 

The group inched its way through the boarding dock and stepped into the Jeffries tube adjoining the larger of the ship’s two shuttlebays. Baytart opened the door of the tube and they scrambled to their feet in the dimmed silence of the shuttlebay. In front of them was an area at the ready with four shuttles, seemingly suspended in a dream world; all was intact. However, there were no indications of any crew. 

Seven and Tuvok began to make wide-sweep scans of the area. "My instruments do not convey any readings indicating recent inhabitation in this area," Tuvok reported dourly. "Microscopic particles remain from past presences, but all date as to being at least five years old." 

"Let’s break into two teams and look at other parts of the ship," Chakotay suggested. "Tuvok, why don’t you and Seven start on the bridge and activity levels; Baytart, Ayala and I can begin with the engineering and the science levels." 

"May I remind everyone that we may be dealing with a hostile situation, Commander; everyone should have weapons available at all times," Tuvok interjected. 

"Agreed. Let’s meet back here in an hour, with checks every ten minutes," Chakotay continued. "And… although we hadn’t planned on bringing anything back, if you do come across anything that is indicative of what happened to the Legacy’s crew, place it in one of your safe-field containers for analysis aboard Voyager." 

With military precision, the group headed to their assigned tasks. 

~*~ 

The first check-in of the teams yielded no explanations – only a ship without a crew. Tuvok and Seven were on the bridge and Chakotay and his team were in main engineering. A scan and quick survey of operating functions indicated that ship had incurred some damage in its past, as there were several scars from hull breeches that had been automatically repaired by the built-in force field systems in the Olympic class vessel. The computer was off-line; however, with a few adjustments, Chakotay ascertained that it was fully functional. He left it in stand-by mode for the time being. By the end of the second survey period, both teams had arrived at a similar conclusion – from the appearance of the ship, its crew had been interrupted in the midst of activities. Personal items, as PADDs, carrying cases and a couple of drinking mugs with a dark layer indicating long-evaporated contents, were found at duty stations. 

The electromagnetic interference that had erased the ship’s records also seemed to have expunged all data from the screens at the stations; they were devoid of any valid information, only a jumble of nonsensical patterns and squiggles. An access to the ship’s logs gave them nothing but static for the final thirty-three minutes of Legacy’s life – a missing record of the most important facts. However, most notably, Chakotay’s team found open doors in the arsenal, with weapons scattered around the room. They followed a trail of dropped phasers and photon rifles to the lower shuttlebay on deck 17, with no indication of why the weapons were so strewn. It was in the ship’s sickbay where they found the most harrowing evidence of all – the mummified remains of a lone humanoid body with metallic adornments. The discovery confirmed their worst suspicions – the Borg had visited the Legacy. 

Hoping to calm the shiver in his voice, Chakotay contacted Tuvok and Seven. "You’d better come down here; I think we have found an answer to our missing crew." 

While the duo made their way to the lower deck, Chakotay contacted Tom and asked if the Flyer were capable of making a tachyon scan. 

"Sure," Tom responded. "Find something interesting?" 

"Make the scan and you tell me," Chakotay said. 

A few seconds later, just as Tuvok and Seven entered the area, Tom responded in controlled panic. "The last indications of life on the ship – if you want to call it that – are life signs of a mixture of Federation races and of…” there was a slight hesitancy in his voice “… the Borg." 

Tuvok and Seven appeared just as Tom spoke. Tuvok’s eyes remained calm and dispassionate, but Seven’s gray eyes widened with forgotten fears. 

"How can this be? We have not received any indication of their presence in our scans from New Hope," she stammered upon hearing Tom’s response.

Tuvok provided the answer. "Our systems have been primitive at the least on the planet, further hampered by the ionic and magnetic interferences. Here, with the improvements we have incorporated on the Flyer and without the interference, the residual traces are evident. I do not think we have anything to fear from them now; my readings indicate that it has been over five years since their appearance. While I have no hypothesis as to why this individual was left behind, I would suggest that we attempt to download as many files as possible from the computer. Perhaps their logs will indicate when and why the Legacy ended up in the Delta Quadrant and why it was of interest to the Borg." 

"Agreed," nodded Chakotay. "Mike… Notah… you and Seven see what all you can salvage of the ship’s records. Tuvok, you and I can see what more we can detect from our friend here." 

Seven, overcoming her initial horror of finding the defunct drone, knelt down to look at him more closely. Suddenly, she fell backwards, losing her balance. Tuvok steadied her and pulled her to her feet. Her pale face was ashen and her eyes wandering in disjointed jerks. Her lips were quivering. 

Chakotay bolted to her, just as Tuvok lost his grip on her and she slid to the floor, her breathing shallow and labored. He hit his comm badge. 

"Tom! We’ve got an emergency; something’s wrong with Seven. Beam her back to the Flyer and see what you can do." 

"I’m on it," Tom answered, as Seven’s limp form glittered into transporter subspace. 

Chakotay looked at the other three men; even Tuvok’s eyes registered a shocked puzzled expression. 

"All right," Chakotay barked. "Let’s see what we can find. I’ll try to encase our ‘friend’ here in some sort of a transferable force field containment so that we can take him with us, then we need to get Seven back to the surface as soon as possible." 

Without any other words being spoken, the group proceeded with their tasks. Even when Tom contacted them, saying that Seven was stabilized and seemed to be recovering from her strange seizure, they were certain that they wanted to get off the Legacy as quickly as possible. There were no complaints when Chakotay suggested that they find what they could in an hour and then make their way back to New Hope. 

~*~ 

As soon as the Flyer could contact New Hope, they requested that the doctor prepare for two patients. Although Seven’s strange symptoms had disappeared and she was stating, with her usual ‘diplomacy’ that she was fine, it went unsaid that she would need a thorough medical examination. However, preparations for the less lively of the two "patients" would take a little longer. 

The news from the away team about their find of the mummified structural remains of a Borg drone spread throughout New Hope at warp speed, and the engineering staff quickly put a containing force field in place within the medical station. Harry was making a final check of the system in the medical area. 

"I certainly hope that our Borg friend is completely deactivated," the EMH groaned. "We don’t need any more surprises." 

"Well, we haven’t detected any signs of connection to any collective or cube," Harry reassured him. "I’m sure that if there had been any danger, they would have detected it and Chakotay and Tuvok would have vetoed any possibility of transfer. Really, Doc, there’s no telling what we might learn from the remains… just think, this time we might assimilate something from the Borg!" 

"Humph. I just wish people would ask for my opinion before jeopardizing my sickbay. Very well, Mr. Kim. But if anything happens, I’m holding you responsible!" 

Within moments, the first of the doctor’s two patients arrived. 

"Do you need any help, doc? Shall I call Tom?" Harry inquired. 

"I think I can manage, Mr. Kim," the doctor responded, noting that the young man was uncomfortable in the medical setting, especially with the languid form of Seven of Nine stretched out on the biobed. "Why don’t you run along and see what can be done to help the rest of our investigative crew?" 

Harry smiled and practically ran to the door. "Thanks, Doc. Let us know if you do need some…" His eyes brightened, watching as the tall blonde woman suddenly twisted into a seated position. "Seven! You’re all right!" he called out, waving cheerily as he backed out of the room. "Welcome back!" 

The EMH turned, and went over to his now somewhat alert patient, beginning a scan of her even as he was moving. "I am satisfactory," Seven insisted weakly. 

"Let me be the judge of that," the doctor stated firmly. "And please… lie down so that I may examine you properly." 

Seven reluctantly assumed a prone position. 

As the scan progressed, the doctor began questioning the woman. "What exactly happened? When did you first appear ill?" 

Seven closed her eyes, trying to recall the events aboard Legacy. "I… I was all right until Mr. Tuvok and I arrived in the sickbay, where they found… the Borg remains." 

"Was being close to the Borg what caused your weakness?" 

"Yes," she continued. "But then… I did sense some… unpleasantness a few seconds after arriving in the area; I hadn’t even seen the form yet." 

"Mmm," he mused. "I’m beginning to wonder…" 

As he was concentrating on her, the remains of the Borg drone materialized within the containment area. Tom came through the doors of the medical facility area, anxious to check up on both the living and the dead patients. 

"Well, Seven," he exclaimed, "you look a hell of a lot better than you did a little while ago." 

 

"I have recovered sufficiently, Mr. Paris." 

"Yeah; well, I’d feel better if I knew what had triggered your problem." 

The doctor had finished with his battery of tests. "I can’t seem to find anything out of the ordinary, Seven. Maybe it was just you hadn’t flown for awhile, and you were experiencing some flight sickness. I’d like you to remain here while I check our other arrival." 

"But I must help with the data downloads brought back from the Legacy," she insisted, sliding to an upright position. 

"Not now!" the EMH said with as much force as one dared to the Borg/human. "Lie back down and rest a bit longer. And then, I want you to regenerate for at least eight hours." 

"Four hours", she rebutted.

"Six, Seven… and that’s final!" the doctor said. 

"As you wish," agreed Seven… but her eyes held a different answer. 

"Well, unless you two need me to stay and act as referee," chuckled Tom. "I guess I’ll head on home and face the woman in my life. You think Seven’s tough, doc? Just try twenty-four hours with B’Elanna! But… don’t get me wrong; I wouldn’t have it any other way," he winked as he left. 

Shaking his head, the doctor went over to his other ‘patient’. As he crossed through the protective force field, the EMH briefly disappeared only to swiftly reappear next to the find from the Legacy. The transferred Borg carcass looked quite a bit worse for the wear, but a cursory macroscopic examination and scan indicated nothing unusual – or active – about the remains. What little ‘skin’ remained adhered tautly to the skeletal form. Scans indicated that the former inhabitant had been a male humanoid from Earth. More peculiar than the form itself was the question it posed: why had this drone alone been left behind on the ship, with the rest of the ship’s crew gone? The mystery of Legacy became deeper and deeper. 

As he began to examine the cadaver more closely, he sensed the presence of someone at the periphery of the force field. He turned and sighed as he saw Seven standing immediately outside of the containment area, watching him. 

"Seven," he said, irascibly, "I thought I told you to rest!" 

"I have come to assist you in your examination. Perhaps there will be some additional findings with which I can help," she responded. 

"You know that you’re welcome here anytime. Of course, your insight in all things Borg is appreciated; but I don’t know if you should come within the force field area…" 

"Doctor, you forget that I have nanoprobe antibodies in my bloodstream. Because of this protection, I, of anyone else aboard, should be able to help you." 

The doctor sighed. "All right; but if I see any indication of problems, you are to leave immediately." 

He briefly deactivated the force field and she walked to the area where he was working. "I do not wish to be a hindrance to your work," she said uncharacteristically. "But I… enjoy working with you." 

The doctor’s gaze had been on her almost continuously since she came into the room, but he suddenly felt somewhat uncomfortable with the personal level that her tone seemed to be taking. Or was it his imagination… hoping that her conversation could be something more candid than her usual communication? Was there a hint of a blush in her cheeks as she saw behind his stare? For the briefest of moments, there seemed to be something more. But that was nonsense; she could never… would never. Ah, if only the photons and force fields that gave him entity could be warm and real… real human flesh and blood… 

"Doctor, there is something here…" he heard Seven’s voice address, pulling him out of his trance. He turned his head and saw that the tall woman on the opposite side of the examining table from him was leaning over the once-human specimen. Her hands were gently pulling back some of the hardened leathery tissue of one arm. 

"Seven," he said, reaching for her hands, "you really shouldn’t be touching the specimen with your hands…" 

"Oooo!" she cried out before he could finish his warning. As she pulled her right hand back, a Borg implant, hidden beneath the mummified tissue folds, had somehow been triggered and latched onto her unprotected, bare hand. A dull glow emitted from the implant, which quickly faded into an inert darkness. She pulled at the implant, jerking it away from her hand, but not before she realized that it had imbedded several minute probes into the soft tissue below her thumb. At almost the same moment, she began loosing her balance, her head and eyes in an uncontrolled rolling motion. Her body began to sway as she began to lose her equilibrium. 

"Let’s get you out of here… now!" he shouted, lowering the force field and, gently supporting her sagging body, pulled her outside of the area. He quickly contained the area again. He reached for her injured hand and immediately extracted the small needle-like protrusions. Her hand continued slight bleeding from the trauma of pulling out the probes, so he momentarily cradled the wounded hand between his hands. 

"I’m sure it’s all right, Seven," he said comfortingly, scanning her once more. "I cannot detect any activity. It was probably just a benign protective measure of the implant when you grabbed it. I recall such reactions when I removed your Borg implants." She seemed to be regaining her composure; he slowly and reluctantly dropped her hand. 

She took a deep breath and seemed to regain some of her composure. "I… I am all right now. Perhaps it was the sight of the drone… or the fear of the invasion of my flesh." She looked at him, her eyes lessening with fear. "But when you removed my implants, you were not damaged," she responded childlike, rubbing the injured area. 

He scanned her hand again. "No, but then, I don’t have any flesh to be injured," he stated with just a tinge of sarcasm. "There now; your hand will be all right. A pass of the tissue regenerator and you’ll be good as new," he said, reaching for the device as he spoke. A quick swipe of the instrument healed the area, but Seven rubbed it again, obviously still disturbed by the injury. 

He sighed for a moment, musing at how such a slight injury could be causing her so much discomfort. "Hmm. Maybe some old fashioned ‘TLC’ will help," he finally smiled. He gently took her now-healed hand in his and raised it to his lips, kissing the formerly injured area. 

Her mind told her to recoil from the gesture, but she found it comforting and reassuring. He continued to cup her slim hand within his larger ones. She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What is this ‘TLC’?" she inquired innocently. 

"The letters are an acronym for ‘tender loving care’," he answered. "A treatment reserved for very special patients." 

Her eyes remained fixed on him, her questions not completed. "I am… a very special patient?" she asked. 

"Very much so," he replied slowly, as her expression took on a look of new understanding. 

He backed away from her before either of them could say anything that might be said too soon. It was time to get back to the business at hand; they both sensed the need to focus on duty. 

"Um… I think I’ll save these microprobes for further study," he commented, looking around for the appropriate storage container. He made the transfer and added a polyesterase buffer, covering the retrieved probes. 

"Yes," responded Seven. "Perhaps we can find out some more information… about the drone’s host’s structure." 

Her pale face was still wan from the earlier fright. The EMH sensed that she was concerned about repercussions of her interfacing with the implant. "Seven," he said softly, "would you feel better if I kept a monitor on you to detect any reactivation with the collective?" 

"Yes," she answered. "That would be… desirable." 

"Perhaps we should transport your regeneration cubicle here to sickbay. I can continue my studies while being able to watch over you. Would this make you feel more secure?" 

"Yes, that is a good suggestion," she answered. "I shall ask Chakotay if this can be done." 

~*~ 

Word of Seven’s ‘injury’ spread swiftly throughout the community. An unspoken panic gripped the group, a primordial apprehension of their most feared enemy; but the doctor and Janeway quickly quelled the rising apprehensions and Seven’s regeneration enclosure was moved to the medical area where she could be under the EMH’s constant vigil. 

Further examination of the remains of the Borg found no more retrievable implants or other useful information. 

Despite the doctor’s protestations, Seven began working on the database files brought back from Legacy, hoping to find more information on their ill-fated journey. After several hours, she still had nothing but impenetrable codes. Her earlier experience had taken a toll and she was tiring, becoming more and more irritable in her infrequent verbal exchanges with the doctor. 

Finally he confronted her. "Seven, I think it’s time for you to regenerate. After a rest period, you will be able to think more clearly. I’m certain that you will find answers, but you do need to rest." 

"But time is of the essence," she retorted. 

"Not if you become less productive," he recounted. "Now… enough of this. Time for you to rest." 

She sighed. "As you wish. But just for four hours. I will have rested sufficiently after four hours…" she tried again. 

The EMH was resolute with his earlier agreement. "Six hours," he stated firmly. "I’m the doctor, you know. Besides, it’s the dead of night. Everyone else is asleep – you might as well be also," he said, gently leading her over to the alcove in a darkened area of the medical center. "Do you need any help getting settled?" he asked, pausing as they got to the raised platform of the regenerator. 

"No, thank you; I have always tended to myself," the tall woman answered. 

"Then I guess it’s time to say good night… and wish you sweet dreams," he responded, turning and walking back towards his work area. 

"Doctor…" 

"Yes?" 

"This phrase… ‘good night; sweet dreams’… what does it mean?" 

"Well, I really can’t say for certain, as I have never had the experience of sleeping or dreaming… but I suppose it’s a way of expressing love and care, hoping that a person is refreshed and rejuvenated by a good rest." 

"Do you love and care for me?" she asked innocently. 

Startled into rare silence, he looked at her, , realizing what he had said and her response to him. He turned and walked back to her. 

"Well… um… yes, I do care for you, Seven," he stammered. "It’s a doctor’s duty to empathize with his…um… patients." 

Her eyes were bright, alert and inquisitive, not quite ready for her regenerating time. She stepped away from the platform and walked towards him. 

"I have seen others wish each other a ‘good night’, as you say," she continued. "Others… who ‘care’ for each other, like Tom and B’Elanna and Harry and Sarah. They… they also do something else, in addition to speaking these words…" 

The doctor’s eyes opened wide, seeing where this conversation was leading, wanting it and yet fearing its consequences. The closest thing he had ever had to a dream… thinking, wishing, wanting… was Seven walking towards him like she was… reaching for him like she was… and kissing him like she was. His arms encircled her, pulling her close, hoping not to awake from this holographic dream. 

"That is how they say ‘good night’," she said matter-of-factly, turning and going back to her alcove. "I believe it could be considered… ‘TLC’." 

The EMH stood motionless, not believing what had just happened. Finally, he found utterance. "Um… yes, I do believe you’re correct. Uh… Seven… what you did…" 

"…was to show you I love you and care for you, too" she responded. "Good night, doctor. May you have sweet dreams." She activated her alcove and soon was in the somnolent state of regeneration. 

A very disturbed and confused EMH remained a few meters away from her poised, quiescent form. An aura surrounded her that gave her an ethereal quality, her pale features luminescent and angelic. He sought answers that couldn’t be found in the thousands and thousands of terabits of programming that made him who he was. For months, he had hoped upon hope for such a scene as had just transpired… of her coming willingly to him… him, above all of the more desirable younger men among the community of New Hope. Him… she had… touched him… and kissed him… and told him that… well, that she loved and cared for him. Yet, with all the human characteristics programmed into him, he was unable to actually feel the gossamer touch of those fingers, or taste the succulent sweetness of those lips. Photons and force fields would never have the sensing capabilities of real flesh and blood; programmed warmth could never have the heat of passionate blood. 

This would never work; as much as he loved her… had wanted her for so long… it could never be. After all, he was a hologram and she was a human. She needed human responses to the humanity in her. Tomorrow… they had to talk tomorrow… to stop things before neither of them could turn back. 

He walked over to the container holding the microscopic nanoprobes. He noticed that the enzymatic fluid in which they were immersed seemed to have hemolyzed the adhering blood cells from Seven’s injury. A slight cloudiness further told him that there had been a proteolytic breakdown of some of the Borg tissue that clung to the implant when it was placed in the container. What he didn’t see was what had happened… was happening… at the microscopic level, the sub-molecular level… a rupturing of cell walls, releasing millions of strands of DNA into the surrounding solution. The enzyme split these strands further into fragments laden with genetic code… fragments now free-floating throughout the liquid, presenting miniature templates upon which life could be built. All that remained was the briefest burst of electromagnetic energy, at just the right time, to give birth to spark of new life. 

It was then that it happened. With the container lightly balanced in his hands, and his mind and thoughts still lost in a dreamy haze about Seven’s words and actions, he stumbled into the invisible containment force field surrounding the Borg drone. Under normal circumstances, the field would have done nothing to disrupt the billions of photons in his matrix. However, the superconductivity of the ionized liquid he was carrying acted like a hyper-magnet to the force field, concentrating it into a narrow beam a million times stronger than normal. The concentrated beam immediately broke his matrix into subatomic fragments of energy. All of his ‘physical’ characteristics that had been there a fraction of a second earlier were now bits of sparks and light and energy, skittering and scattering, dancing along his former matrix. The hands that once were there disappeared, and the contents of the container spewed into the air, sizzling in the heated energy fluxes, then clinging to the ghostly matrix of the doctor’s human form, shimmering in iridescent colors never produced by a prism. With silent speed as fast as light, the infinitesimal strands of primordial life traveled and affixed themselves to the only hold they could find – the glowing framework of energy that defined Voyager’s EMH. 

Sparks and zaps… sizzles and shadows… particles of partial life grasping and reaching for one another… meeting and meshing, molding and melding. Differentiation of primal patterns into genetic histories, multiplying and copying and emulating; cells emerging and combining and coalescing; instantaneous growth into fibers and tissues and organs… eyes and hands and heart and lungs, shifting and settling into designated place and form. Layer upon layer, fabricating and forming faster than eye or mind could comprehend. 

As quickly as the incident began, it was over. No more than five seconds had elapsed from the first spark until the restoration of a visible form of the doctor. His eyes blinked open momentarily as he sensed something he had never known before – a feeling of heaviness; muscles in his legs and back and arms, stretching and reaching and pulling. His hands reached towards each other, grasping each other in welcoming touch. Fingers flew to his face, marveling in the feel of differences of flesh and features. 

His nose twitched in response to a lingering pungent smell attacking his nasal passages; his tongue darted out to parched lips, moistening them but tasting an acrid residue on their dry surface. The overwhelming bombardment of a myriad sensations suddenly disappeared as he slipped into unconsciousness. His form quickly succumbed to gravity, sinking and slumping towards the floor, and finally hitting it with a heavy, solid dull… thump. 

~*~ 

Exactly five point seven hours later, Seven awoke from her regeneration period. As her eyes opened and she adjusted to the unknown surroundings, she looked around for her friend. In the pale early morning light, the room was shadowy, with its artificial light lowered for the night hours. Suddenly, she saw his slouched form on the floor. She quickly disengaged herself from the alcove and ran over to him. How could this be? A holographic form should not be in such a human-like position… 

She knelt down beside him. He was on his stomach, with his head lying in profile. His legs were flayed, skewed to either side. One arm was trapped underneath him, and the other extended outwards. She picked up the extended hand and took it between hers. It felt different from the way it had last night. Last night, it had been there, but it hadn’t felt so solid… so firm… so warm. She pulled the hand to her lips and kissed it the way he had hers yesterday. She heard a muffled groan, and gently rolled him onto his back. 

His eyes were still closed while his body remained motionless. She put two fingers under his nose and was further shocked – he was exhaling warm, moist air! She moved her fingers to his lips. They were dry, but opened slightly at her touch, revealing a warm, moist, fleshy interior… issuing a silent, sensuous invitation. She leaned down further and repeated her action of the previous night by kissing him. She backed away and saw his lips now close and curl every so slightly into a smile. She kissed him again, and drew back more slowly, her eyes now closed. 

"Seven…" came his muted words, warm wisps of a whisper. His eyes opened, blinking at the soft brightness of the day. Her eyes met his in response. He reached up and touched her cheek, starting with the sudden sensation of feeling her warmth and softness. What had happened? 

"Seven… something has happened…" he murmured, attempting to pull himself into a seated position. 

"Yes, it has," she answered. "I do not know why… or how… but, Doctor, I do not believe that you are a hologram anymore. I… I… believe that you have assumed true human form. You are… firm and solid, not like your photonic state." Her hands unconsciously roamed his form, wanting to confirm her theory. 

He completed pulling himself up, smiling at her, and sat next to her kneeling position. "Pinch me, so that I know I’m not dreaming." 

Her eyes opened wide. "You wish me to harm you?" 

"Just think of it as a test," he nodded back at her. 

She reached out and grasped a bit of his arm flesh, covered by his tunic sleeve… and pinched him as only she could. 

"Ouch!" he responded. "I guess this proves it. But now… I’d like to try some more tests," he said softly, pulling her towards him. 

"What sort of tests?" she asked. 

"You’ll see, my dear; but they’re nothing to be afraid of. They all involve a little… ‘TLC’," he answered, as he pulled her into his arms. 

~*~ 

Harry Kim also worked long into the night. He and Seven had divided the sections of the database search, and, like her, he was most interested in trying to discover clues as to the disappearance of the Legacy crew and possible answers as to why they had found the lone Borg aboard. His eyelids were having a difficult time remaining open, as a constant barrage of static-filled images passed before him. Just as his lids appeared to be headed to a complete closure, a slight change in the pattern brought him to full attention. It was a subspace code, buried under layers and layers of gibberish. But there was something there; he was certain. He just had to keep adjusting the frequencies until it came through. 

By morning, he had a framework for some answers. All of the information had been entered from a terminal in the sickbay of Legacy, where they had found their deceased Borg drone "friend". He labored on, forming a template for deciphering the information. Slowly… surely… the code began falling into place. As the morning sunlight began filling the room and the lighting sensors turned off, he knew that he had some long-awaited answers. Weary beyond comprehension, he hit his comm badge. 

"Chakotay, this is Harry. Can you come over to the engineering area? I think I’ve found some answers to the Legacy mystery." 

"Care to share them with me instead, Harry?" Kathryn Janeway’s sleepy voice answered. "I’m afraid that… um… Chakotay is… um… indisposed at the moment." 

"Uh… Kathryn? Why are you answering Chakotay’s…" Harry began, only to choke on his words. "Oh. Uh… sorry; I didn’t mean to…" 

Kathryn was laughing at the poor young man’s embarrassment. "No, no; it’s all right, Harry; I shouldn’t have startled you in such a way. Chakotay is… um… here at my place." She could just imagine how chagrined the young man was – it was as if she could hear it over the comm badge. She paused briefly for him to compose himself. "Seriously, Harry, we’ll be over as soon as possible. What have you found?." 

"Uh… well," he began, somewhat recovered from his faux pas. "It seems that when the Legacy crew sensed trouble with the Borg, they placed information into encrypted subspace messages buried within the medical databanks. And within their reports, they state that they had developed a certain band of EM energy that proved fatal to the Borg, but only when placed upon encryption code. They apparently had only enough time to attach it to the databanks in the medical files. The closest I can figure out, the fatal EM bandwidth was specifically attracted to Borg implants. When this particular drone attempted to access these files, the contaminated code entered the Borg drone through that specific venue. In Seven’s case, I think that there was still enough of the residual weakened energy there to affect anything connected to the Borg. Since she still has a few implants, when she leaned down to examine the dead drone, the toxic energy decided to jump ship, so to speak. She was really lucky not to be seriously affected." 

"Well… that is certainly an interesting theory. We will definitely want to follow through on it. Have you found out anything more about the crew?" 

Harry shook his head sadly. "No, not really. Maybe as I get further into this encryption, we’ll find out more. In the meantime, I’m assuming that the crew were all assimilated by the Borg, and our ‘friend’ here was found to be ‘poisoned’, so he was left behind. You certainly wouldn’t want to take a tainted body back into a hive." 

"Hmmm. I really wish they had; maybe it would have started a chain reaction. Too bad our Borg friends can adapt to avoiding danger so quickly," she said. 

"Sort of like a Trojan horse virus, huh? That would sure be nice," Harry sighed. "There’s a lot more in this subspace information node," he continued. "I hope that we can find out a lot more about the Legacy." 

"So do I, Harry; so do I. But, most of all, I’m hoping we can find a way to revitalize the ship and…" There was a muffled pause on her end. "Oh… here’s Chakotay now. Do you still want to talk to him?"

"Uh… no. I’m sure you can fill him in," Harry mumbled back. Raising his voice, as if feeling that he wouldn’t be heard otherwise, he continued, "Uh… sorry for the interruption, Chakotay. I… hope that I didn’t interfere with anything…" 

Chakotay laughed. "No, Harry; it’s fine. We were… uh… just getting up." 

"And we’ll be over as soon as we can. Have you contacted Seven? I think she should be there, too," Janeway continued. 

"Right. I’ll see if she’s finished her regeneration period. I know that she was working late into the night, too. She needed to get some rest; I’m hoping that the doc finally got her to settle down," he answered. 

It was Janeway’s turn to laugh. "I’m sure that our doctor knew what to say to her to get her to rest. His ‘bedside manner’ really has been improving, you know. You might as well contact him, too." She continued with a sigh. "It must be nice to be a hologram and never need any sleep," 

Chakotay’s voice chimed in again. "Yes, but just think of some of the other things he misses out on by not being… uh…‘real’." 

"Well, I’m not a hologram… and my very real body tells me that I’m tired. After we look at things, with your permission, I’d like to sleep a few hours," said the weary young man. 

"By all means, Harry; you deserve it. Just show us what we can do to follow through on your work, and then I don’t want to see you until tomorrow morning. Understood?" Janeway spoke with her old command voice. 

"Yes, ma’am!" he answered with an unseen smile. 

"Now," she concluded, "let’s show New Hope some new surprises." 

Ah, yes; the inhabitants of the little community were going to be treated to a lot of surprises today, on this two-hundred and sixty-ninth day of their stay on an unknown planet revolving around a small yellow dwarf star somewhere in the Delta Quadrant… a lot of surprises!


	13. Hero's Dream

HERO’S DREAM  
by Shalee (March 2001)

Day 269- continued 

"I don’t think Harry’s never going to recover from that," Chakotay mused as he sat on the rumpled bed pulling on his boots.

Kathryn stared down at him with a stern look on her face, though her eyes held a mischievous glint. "Well, I can’t say you were helping matters much!"

"Oh, you don’t like it when I touch you?" Chakotay asked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down beside him. "Funny; I could have sworn you’ve been thoroughly enjoying the past few hours."

"And you’d be right, but on an open commlink it’s playing dirty… and you know it," Kathryn told him as she kissed him lightly and started to rise again. "Now, come-on; let’s go see what’s got our favorite ensign so excited."

"Okay," Chakotay groused but following his lover’s lead. "But later, we’re going to pick up where we left off.

Kathryn turned and stepped into his arms. "You can count it, mister," she answered with a promising kiss.

~*~

The inhabitants of New Hope awakened with little knowledge of what their day was going to bring. Nevertheless, that didn’t deter them from rising and facing what was their due. A hardy lot, they were and would continue to be as long as every day brought new challenges and rewards.

Starfleet.

Maquis.

It didn’t really matter anymore to most. This was home. A home they had all made together. At least as far as Hondo Swedlund was concerned, this was the only home he needed. Of course, he understood why some wanted to return to their old one. Especially in the case of the couple who had just came into his line of vision. Leaning back against a tree with his arms folded across his chest, Hondo waited for them to notice him. And waited and waited. They were almost completely past him, when…

"Hey, Kit; didn’t your mother ever tell you not to ignore people?"

Kathryn swung her head around and grinned at the big man.

"Hondo, we didn’t see you. Spying again?"

"Yeah, right; you almost tripped over me," Hondo began as he joined them. "As for the other, I don’t think that’s necessary where you’re concerned."

"What do you mean by that?" Chakotay challenged.

Hondo put his hands up defensively. “Easy! I just mean... you two seem very happy and comfortable with each other. Everyone can see it when you’re together; you’re not exactly being subtle here."

Chakotay had to chuckle as he wrapped an arm around Kathryn’s waist and pulled her closer.

"Shows that much, huh?"

"Yep, and I couldn’t be happier for ya, Kit; both of ya."

"Thanks, Hondo," Kathryn answered as she reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"No problem. Look, anytime you two need a lookout, I’m your man."

"We’ll remember that." Chakotay returned as the path they were on came to a fork in their path. "We’re headed to the lab; care to join us?"

"Nah; gotta go see Tuvok. Catch ya, later."

"Later Hondo," Kathryn responded with a wave as the threesome parted ways.

~*~

After speaking with Janeway, Harry Kim yawned and stretched in his chair. He supposed it would be a little while before she and Chakotay arrived. Maybe, that was just enough time to catch a short nap, just a little one to clear his head. He had just settled back in chair when he felt two arms come around his shoulders and a silky voice whisper in his ear.

"You know, I can think of much better ways to relax," Sarah Hickman teased.

Harry grinned and turned in his chair, pulling Sarah into his lap.

"I just bet you can," he told her as they exchanged a heated kiss. When it broke, Sarah rested her head against his shoulder, one hand absently caressing the hard plain of Harry’s chest while the other played with the longish strands of his dark hair. "So, are you done here?"

""Yeah, mostly. I’m just waiting for Kathryn and Chakotay, to let them in on what I’ve found."

"Well, how about I keep you company?" Sarah murmured as she started to place tiny kisses along his jaw, before offering her mouth to his.

Harry nodded as their lips touched, his hands beginning a slow exploration of the soft, firm body in his possession. Lost in each other, neither heard the footsteps of another couple.

"You know, this really bites." Kathryn Janeway said in a mockingly annoyed tone.

"Yeah, we weren’t allowed to . . . uh, finish our . . . uh um… "

"Tête-à-tête?" Kathryn offered with a grin.

"Yeah, and here we find our harasser, engaged in similar activities." Chakotay finished. 

By that time, Harry was out of his chair, successfully dumping Sarah on the floor.

Kathryn stifled a laugh as Chakotay moved to help the young woman up. Harry, flustered beyond belief, simply groaned and buried his face in his hands. Sarah, now on her feet and displaying no ill effects, looked from the other couple to her boyfriend with annoyance, puzzlement and then mortification on her features. Finally, she fixed her gaze on the man she loved. 

"Harry… you didn’t?"

The former ensign nodded as he dropped his hands and looked at her. Sarah held her arms out to him; Harry moved quickly before she changed her mind.

"Sari, I’m sorry for dumping you on the floor," Kim mumbled against her neck.

"It’s okay; just don’t do it again."

"No problem." He gave her a quick kiss and turned to the former command team of Voyager “Kathryn… Chakotay, I apologize again."

"It’s okay, Harry. Now, show us what prompted this little debacle," Kathryn told him.

Kim nodded and directed their attention to the computer screen. 

~*~

Tom Paris whistled loudly as he made his way along the path to the main settlement. He had left B’Elanna sleeping soundly in their bed. Early in her ninth month, the half Klingon/human hybrid needed all the rest she could get, but no one dared tell her that.

Paris smiled fondly as he remembered their conversation the night before. B’Elanna had been unusually reflective and he found himself agreeing to what she had proposed. Now, he was on his way to see Kathryn and Chakotay; he could only hope they would understand what he and B’Elanna had decided. 

On the verge of walking past the medical center, now in a building of it’s own, Paris realized he had better let the Doctor in on their little scheme. Entering the building, Paris noted it was unusually quiet. Slowly making his way down a short corridor, he stopped in the doorway of the lab. What he saw made him take a step backward. He blinked, rubbed his eyes and then blinked again. Yep, they were still there… the Doc and Seven in a heated embrace. 

"Seven, Doctor, what’s going on here?" Paris demanded as the shock wore off and he stepped into the room.

The couple broke apart startled by the sound of another voice. 

"Mr. Paris, something extraordinary has happened," the former hologram began exuberantly.

Paris held up a hand to stay him.

"I can see that. Just how did it happen?"

"I’m – I don’t really know. Somehow, my holomatrix fused with the containment field around the dead Borg from the Legacy. It overwhelmed my . . .me; I must have passed out. When I awoke – actually, came awake – Seven was standing over me and well . . ."   
The Doctor faded, embarrassed. Seven stepped in.

""I found the Doctor and simply provided a little TLC."

"TLC… " Paris repeated.

"Yes, it stands for… "

"I know what it stands for," Paris interrupted, the hint of a grin forming on his face. "I just didn’t realize you did."

Seven exchanged a look with the Doctor as a small smile appeared on her lips. "The Doctor has been instructing me."

"Has he?" Paris said voice holding a trace of amusement.

"Yes," proclaimed the Doctor as he grasped Seven’s hand with his own. "And now, that I’m human, too, we can learn and teach each other. We… "

"Whoa, Doc, whoa!" Paris exclaimed holding up his hands. "What do you mean, you’re ‘human’?"

"Just that. The encounter with the dead produced some um… changes in me; all the holographic components of my being are now real. I’m flesh and blood now – see for yourself!" the Doctor challenged Tom, holding out his hand to other man.

Paris hesitated for a moment, and then slowly took the proffered hand in his own. He was stunned; there wasn’t the usual tingling sensation that usually came when you touched a hologram. The grip was firm, and the skin felt warm and a bit clammy.

"Geez, Doc; I don’t know what to say."

"I can understand that; it is a bit outrageous and very overwhelming. But, I’m very permanent and I, as well as you and everyone else, are just going to have to live with it."

"I guess we better tell Kathryn then, huh?"

"Of course," the former hologram conceded as he released Paris’ hand to reach up and tap his commbadge. He paused not quite, knowing how to announce himself. Paris was about to do it for him, when the Doctor smiled and shook his head. "Doctor Graham to Janeway… " Paris suppressed a grin, realizing that the Doc had finally chosen a name.

"Janeway here. Is that you, Doctor?" Kathryn asked puzzlement evident in her voice.

"Yes, it is. Could you come to the medical lab? There’s something you need to know."

"Of course; Chakotay and I will be there in a few minutes."

"Acknowledged; Graham out."

The Doctor looked at Paris with a twinkle in his eye. Paris nodded and noted that during the entire exchange with himself and then the one with Kathryn that the other ‘man’s’ hand had never let go of Seven’s. Today was definitely a day of surprises and changes.

~*~

Just before the EMH’s call, Chakotay, Kathryn, and Sarah had stood stunned by Harry’s revelation. It seemed almost impossible to comprehend; but it seemed the only explanation for the evidence they had found. The Borg hadn’t captured Legacy’s crew; the crew had allowed themselves to be assimilated. 

"That’s just too wild," Sarah observed.

"Yes, I have to hand it to Captain Sutton; it’s an inspired plan. Risky, but I’m sure he saw at as their only way out," Kathryn commented.

"Of course, if they had tried to fight or launch escape pods, they wouldn’t have had a chance against two Borg cubes," Chakotay added.

"But how did he get the entire crew to agree?" Sarah asked.

"Odds were they would be assimilated anyway; why not make it mean something?" Harry paused as he referred to the information he had discovered. "We know that Captain Sutton purged the main computer to prevent the Borg from using the data stored there. However, what we couldn’t figure out before was why nothing could be accessed from the secondary core, even through we knew there was data stored there. Well, the reason we couldn’t access it the conventional way is because it’s filled to the hilt with holographic programs. Captain Sutton found an ingenious method to insure that the Legacy’s sacrifice wouldn’t be in vain. Of course, they knew the Borg wouldn’t even think of trying to access any secondary systems. It just won’t be logical of them to do that, would it?" Harry intoned as Kathryn leaned over his shoulder to read the information displayed on Harry’s console.

"It’s unbelievable but there are two hundred and eighty-one programs here. No doubt the crews final messages to their families."

Chakotay joined Kathryn and pointed something out.

"But there were only two hundred and eighty crew members, so what’s the extra one for?"

Kathryn pondered it for moment, "It’s the virus, I’ll bet. The one that infected the drone we found. Look at the label on it."

" ‘UMZ’. What’s that supposed to mean?" Chakotay questioned.

Kathryn straightened, "We’ll get Seven on it. Maybe then we can find out Sutton’s plan. In the meantime, let’s keep this quiet." Before she could continue, her commbadge sounded with the Doctor’s hail. Moments later Chakotay and Kathryn were on their way to the lab.

"Kathryn, wait," Chakotay said, laying a restraining hand on her arm, just as they were about to enter the medical building. "What are we going to tell the rest of our people? We can’t keep the fate of the Legacy to ourselves for long."

Kathryn sighed and looked up to meet a troubled gaze that mirrored her own. "I know, Chakotay; I just don’t want to say anything right away. We need to find out what Sutton figured he’d gain by going into the collective willingly. He had to have had something to back up his decision."

"You mean a ace in the hole. Maybe UMZ, whatever that is."

"Yes, I just hope it was worth it."

"Yeah, you and me both." Chakotay paused and seemed to scrutinize her, "Hey, you okay?"

"I’m fine," Kathryn replied.

Chakotay looked a little doubtful. "Are you sure it’s nothing I’ve done?"

Kathryn looked up at him with her famous crooked little smile. "No, it’s not you. I guess, it’s just the Legacy, her crew and the prospect of maybe going home… what we’ve gained and lost here. It’s all just a little overwhelming."

Chakotay nodded, "Yeah, I’ll buy that." He wrapped her in a firm embrace and kissed the top of her head. "How’s about we spend a couple days at the cabin? We both could use a break. Besides, it’s time to give the Edgewater a shakedown."

"I’d like that," Kathryn stated joyfully as she planted a firm kiss on his lips. "Let’s go see what’s going on with the doctor. Then we’ll make plans."

"Deal… " Chakotay concurred as they linked arms and headed in the medical building.

~*~

The voices of Tom Paris and the EMH greeted Kathryn and Chakotay as they stepped into the hallway outside the lab. Then they stopped dead in their tracks. Not because of what Paris and the EMH were saying – that hadn’t registered yet – but because of the sight that greeted them.

"Doc, I don’t think that’s a good idea."

"Nonsense, I want to feel the sun on my face and the wind in my hair!"

"But, Doc… "

Paris was cut off by the arrival of Kathryn and Chakotay, just as the Doctor stepped out of range of the holo-emitters. Kathryn’s eyes went wide and Chakotay’s eyebrows meshed with his tattoo and their mouths gaped, as they took in the sight of the Doctor in all his newly transformed, unabashed, all-too-human naked glory.

Kathryn stumbled over words that couldn’t seem to come out straight as the EMH greeted them.

"Kathryn, Chakotay, isn’t it wonderful?" the Doctor gushed as he pranced in front of them, not realizing that he was performing an oddly sordid striptease as his non-organic, holographic uniform appeared and disappeared when he moved within the range of the emitters.

"Doctor… " Kathryn tried again, her voice rising slightly as she became more annoyed than embarrassed. That’s when full command mode took over. “Doctor!"

"Yes, Captain; what is it?" the Doctor asked, finally reacting to her tone and coming to a stop less than a meter from her.

Kathryn tried to say it, but couldn’t; so Chakotay took over.

"Doctor, you appear to have changed a bit. Why don’t you look down for a moment."

"Of course, I’ve changed. I’m human now and I… " The former EMH let out a noise that sounded like a high pitch squeal, then dove for cover behind Seven.

"I tried to warn ya, Doc," Paris said as he grabbed a blanket and tossed it to Seven.

"I appreciate that Mr. Paris. Perhaps I was a bit to taken with my new found humanity to listen," the Doctor conceded as he wrapped the blanket more tightly around himself and focused his gaze on the floor.

"Doctor… " The former EHM looked up and found himself staring abashed into the deep blue eyes of Kathryn Janeway.

"Captain, I apologize."

Kathryn shook her head as she placed a hand the older man’s shoulder.

"No, Doctor; no apologies are needed. This is an unprecedented happenstance. Please tell us how it is possible."

With no further prodding, the story of the EMH’s transformation was told. Then theories and conjectures were exchanged, after which it was related what had been found out about the Legacy’s crew. Seven agreed to research the meaning of UMZ, then suggested that Voyager’s main processor could be used to bring all of Legacy’s systems back online. It was a plausible solution but one that would have to thought in detail before implementing. 

The ‘newest’ human among the five present shook his head slowly as he adjusted and readjusted the clothing Paris and Chakotay had helped him replicate. When he felt presentable, he faced his former captain solemnly.

"Captain… Kathryn, I wish to formally request that I be addressed as Graham. Doctor Harlo Graham, Physician to the Voyager colony of New Hope on the planet of Gaia."

"Request," Kathryn began as a large smile spread across her features, "granted, Doctor Graham." 

The Doctor accepted the hand extended to him, marveling at the feel of skin on skin and the strength in something so frail looking. Kathryn was having revelations of her own, this was a true human being standing before her and should afforded all the dignity, respect, and rights that along with that.

"Doctor, I’m going to allow you to present yourself to the rest of the colony, in your own time. I’m sure word will spread quickly. Please don’t be offended by curiosity seekers."

"I looked forward to the challenge."

"Doctor," Chakotay started as he held out his own hand. When the older man took it, he said, "Welcome to the human race."

~*~

Day 270

Word of the Doctor’s transformation did indeed spread quickly. The residents of New Hope found themselves wondering just what was going to happen next.

"Kathryn, Chakotay… " Tom Paris called out as he jogged up to catch them leaving the meeting hall.

"Tom, what can we do for you?" Kathryn asked.

"Can you and Chakotay come over tonight? B’Elanna and I have something to discuss with you."

The couple exchanged looks and then nodded in unison.

"Of course, Tom. Is eight alright?"

"Perfect; see ya then." Tom answered as he hurried on his way.

"So, what do you think that was all about?" Chakotay mused aloud.

"Got me; guess we’ll find out."

"Speaking of meetings, when do you want to go to the cabin and for how long? Three, four days?"

"Hmmm, four days alone with you at a secluded cabin or watch the Doctor adjust to being human. Tough choice," Kathryn said, pretending to consider her options. Chakotay gave her an appalled look and swept her into an embrace, capturing her lips for a deep kiss. When it ended, Chakotay stepped back and simply quirked an eyebrow at her. Kathryn smacked lips as her eyes held a dreamy look. "Okay, no contest," she murmured, stepping into his arms again.

"Hey, why don’t you two get a room?" Harry Kim yelled out as he passed with Sarah on his arm.

"You should talk, Harry," Chakotay shouted back as Kathryn buried her face against his chest. 

"Don’t look now, guys, but here comes the epitome of bad timing," Sarah said, pointing at Tuvok, who had just left his shelter and was coming their way. "And we’re outta here." With that, the couple quickly departed. 

"And no place to run," Chakotay muttered.

"Behave… " Kathryn scolded.

"Kathryn, Chakotay… " Tuvok greeted them as he approached.

"Tuvok, what can we do for you?"

"Nothing that I’m aware of, except, perhaps to say ‘Good Morning’."

Kathryn chuckled. "Good morning to you too, old friend."

Tuvok inclined his head forward and nodded to Chakotay as he continued on his way.

"We’re getting paranoid, you know that, don’t you?"

"Probably, but it’s more habit, I think," Chakotay replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Then he became thoughtful. "You know, there are a couple of things I need to do; can you keep yourself occupied for a while?"

"Oh, I think so," Kathryn replied giving him a long look. "Do you just want to meet at Tom and B’Elanna’s?"

"That sounds good," he answered, giving her a long kiss before going in the direction Tuvok had taken. Kathryn watched until he disappeared then headed to her shelter.

 

~*~

B’Elanna Torres-Paris sighed softly as she brushed a hand across her brow. She knew she had probably overdone it a bit, but tonight was special and she wanted everything to be perfect. Rising from the chair she had collapsed in only a minute before, she moved to the dining alcove and surveyed the table setting. As she leaned to straighten the tablecloth, she felt warm hands on her back.

"Hey," Tom Paris murmured as he embraced his wife.

"Hey yourself," B’Elanna answered as she leaned back against his chest. Tom’s hands moved freely over her body, soothing and comforting her before coming to rest on her protruding abdomen. "So, is Harry coming?"

"Yeah, but he’s a little put out and puzzled why we didn’t invite Sarah." B’Elanna sighed crossed her arms over Tom’s as if to protect the slumbering child within her.

"I know; but tonight just had to be with the old inner circle of the senior staff; it seems only right."

"Yeah, I know; Harry’ll understand once we make our announcement," Tom concluded thoughtfully.

"True, but he’s not going to like it."

"Neither is Kathryn, though I hope Chakotay will. And Tuvok… well, he’ll just have to see the logic in the whole thing."

"Doesn’t he always?" B’Elanna said with chuckle, just as they heard a voice calling from outside the house. 

Tom moved to the door and yelled to their early arrival. "Hey, Chakotay, glad you could make it."

"What? And miss the opportunity to harass your cooking? No way!" Chakotay responded as he joined Tom on the porch.

"Hey, how did you know I was cooking?"

"Because I’ve tasted B’Elanna’s and you made like this sound like a special occasion. So, I figured you weren’t out to poison us."

"Watch it, old man; I may be nine months pregnant, but I still can kick your ass," B’Elanna retorted as came out of the house. 

Chakotay grinned and swept her into a bear hug. "Sorry, little girl, I’ll make nice for tonight."

"You better," B’Elanna countered, stabbing him in the chest with a finger.

"Come on you two, break it up," Tom said as he came between them. "So, where’s Kathryn?"

"She’s supposed to meet me here."

"She probably got caught up in what she found," B’Elanna mused, only to find both men staring at her in confusion. She shook her head, "That’s right; you don’t know yet. Well, let’s just wait; Kathryn can fill you in. Harry and Tuvok are coming too," At that moment, she noted a figure coming up the path. "Oh, here comes Tuvok; let’s move this inside."

The threesome greeted their Vulcan friend and then all gathered headed into the house to wait for Kathryn and Harry.

~*~

Kathryn could not help but shake her head as she went over what she and Seven had discovered. During the three weeks of their run from the Borg, the crew of the Legacy had created an obscure interlink frequency. They had gone so far as to capture a drone to test the theory. The very drone they themselves had found had somehow led to the EMH’s transformation. It seemed there was no virus at all, as they knew it. The crew of the Legacy had built a holographic environment within the interlink. By using that frequency among them via a specialized implant, it insured that the Legacy’s crew, after their assimilation, could find their way back together during regeneration in what they had come to call, ‘Unimatrix Zero’. 

"Kathryn, do you really think this possible?" Harry Kim asked, startling his former captain out of her reverie. Kim gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, but it’s had to believe."

"I know," Kathryn sighed, as she looked to meet the young man’s inquiring gaze. An hour ago he had come to escort her to Tom and B’Elanna’s, but now they were contemplating the near impossible. "But that’s not all. They were in the Delta Quadrant for only three weeks before they were assimilated. That means we may be closer than we ever thought to finding a way home. However, we need to get Legacy’s sensor grid working and reconfigure Voy-Com. We have to know for sure before we make any moves."

Harry nodded. "Speaking of moves, we better get going."

"My god; is it that late?" Kathryn responded, glancing at the chronometer as she rose and tossed the PADD she was reading at Kim. "Give Chakotay a call while I finish getting ready. Tell him fifteen minutes." 

Harry’s nod of ascent was lost on Kathryn as she hurried into the bathroom alcove. Something told him it was going to be a long night.

 

~*~

Three hours later… after the arrival of Kathryn and Harry, the former senior staff of Voyager indulged had a lively dinner before hashing over the possibilities of Legacy getting them home. During a lull in the conversation, B’Elanna rose and hurried out of the room. When she returned a few minutes later, one of her hands was absently massaging her lower back. She met Chakotay coming back from the kitchen with coffeepot in hand.

"You okay, B’Elanna?"

"Yeah, just a little ache."

"Maybe, I can help. I have it good authority, I give excellent massages." Chakotay offered casting a sly grin at Kathryn, who nodded rather enthusiastically in the affirmative.

B’Elanna looked skeptical. "I don’t know; nothing seems to help lately."

"Let him try, Be; he can’t make it any worse," Tom prodded as he urged his wife toward the sofa. B’Elanna finally sighed and assented.

"No, Tom, the floor. Kathryn, get us some pillows and blankets. Tuvok, stoke up the fire."

"The floor?" B’Elanna repeated, "I’ll never get back up again!"

"Don’t worry, we’ll help." Harry offered.

 

B’Elanna rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be lowered to the floor. It took several minutes before everyone maneuvered themselves around the room. When they were done, Kathryn curled on the sofa, leaning against Harry as her fingers played with Chakotay’s hair. He sat on the floor in front of her, with B’Elanna resting against his chest His hands made gentle circles on her back. Tom sat across from them, his wife’s feet in his lap. Tuvok sat in a chair a distant away quietly observing the group. They stayed that way for almost hour in the calm and quiet of the scene.

It was Harry who finally broke the silence. "So, Tom when are you going to tell us why we’re here? I mean, there had to be reason; I couldn’t bring Sarah and you didn’t ask Neelix or the Doctor to come."

"You’re right, Harry, there is a purpose to all of this" B’Elanna answered for Tom as well, as they exchanged guilty looks.

"It’s alright. Tom, B’Elanna… I think I know what you’re going to say," Kathryn intervened as she lifted away from Harry. "You’re thinking of staying behind, aren’t you?"

"How did you know?" Tom questioned.

"I’m the captain," Kathryn began, taking Chakotay’s hand as he reached up for her. "Or, at least I was. I’ve learned to read my crew… my friends… over the years. Though I don’t really care for splitting up this group of special people, I understand your reasons for staying, not the least of which is the child you’re bringing into the world. A starship – and untried one at that – is no place for a newborn to be. But, selfishly, I do hope you reconsider."

"Yes, that’s right for most part; but also…" B’Elanna began as she reached for Tom’s hand… "Gaia has become our home now, just as Voyager was before it. Earth ceased to be as soon as we accepted it was going to take us seventy years to get back. Tom and I have found peace here." B’Elanna stayed Chakotay’s hand and with Tom’s help turned on the floor to face the couple behind her. A grimace creased her features for a moment as a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. Putting it off to being in one position to long she continued her speech. "Now, what I would like to know is… when are you two going to admit you’re found some peace, too… and make it ‘official’?"

Chakotay gave her a quizzical look. "I’m not sure what you mean, B’Elanna… "

"You do, too, you big lug – married… when are you two getting married?"

"Oh," Kathryn responded as she looked at Chakotay, "Well, I suppose as soon as he asks me."

"You haven’t asked her?" B’Elanna exclaimed slapping his arm. "You dope, why not?"

"Ow; because you and Tom asked us to dinner."

"What? No, damn it, Chakotay, why didn’t you say something?" B’Elanna groaned partly from dismay, partly from the pain that was getting a little worse. "Kahless, you’re impossible."

Chakotay just grinned as he shifted slightly to retrieve something from his pocket, but he stayed on his knees.

"Well then, as long as I’m in the position… " He grinned again as Kathryn’s eyes widened in shock. He tenderly took her hand in his and stared deeply into her questioning eyes. "My beloved Kathryn, would you do me…" He paused for a nanosecond to gather his thoughts and was treated to Tom’s snicker. "Would you do me the very great honor of becoming my wife?" Chakotay finished firmly, while slipping onto her finger a gleaming band of gold with four inset crystal-like stones. 

When Kathryn lifted her gaze to his, her eyes were rimmed with tears. "Oh god, yes, Chakotay… yes!" Kathryn answered as she threw herself into his arms. The momentum sent them backward onto the pile of pillows on the floor. Lost in the moment and each other, neither saw the smiles on the faces of their friends. What did make them break apart finally was a gasp from B’Elanna.

"Be, what is it?" Tom asked anxiously as he studied his wife critically. The half Klingon shook her head slightly took a deep breath. When she eventually looked at those around, she found them all staring at her.

"Looks like someone wants to be at the wedding in person."

"The baby… oh god; are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, Helmboy; my water just broke."

Suddenly, everyone was on his or her feet, milling around the prone and pregnant woman not knowing quite what to do. 

Kathryn’s sharp, drill-sergeant voice suddenly cut through the melee. "Alright, gentlemen, that’s enough; B’Elanna needs us all calm." 

"Right, yeah, okay… " Tom stammered as he knelt by his wife. "Honey, why didn’t you say anything?"

B’Elanna shrugged, "I thought it was just a backache. There was never any pain until a little while ago. Guess Chakotay’s massage technique did the trick.”

"Magical touch you have there, my love," Kathryn observed as she grasped her husband-to-be’s hand tightly.

"Okay; so what do we do now?" Harry asked of no one in particular.

"I believe that Mrs. Paris gives birth," Tuvok deadpanned.

"No kidding, Tuvok," Paris answered as he tried to keep his wife down. "Be, stay put, please."

"I can’t, Tom. The floor and I are soaking wet. I need to get changed and then get into my own bed. Kathryn, could you help me?"

"Of course," Kathryn told her as they helped B’Elanna to her feet. "Tom, why don’t get the place cleaned up, join us in the bedroom when you’re ready. Tuvok, go get the Doctor. I’d rather not inform him over the comm… it has too many ears and we have enough people here already. Harry, make some more coffee. Chakotay, we could probably use some more wood." 

All four of the former officers of Voyager nodded in answer to her commands, glad somehow to be taking orders from their captain once again.

~*~

After a long night, the morning of the 271st day of New Hope’s existence dawned bright and echoed with the wails of new life. In the Paris home, Kathryn stepped into the living room and went immediately to Tom’s side. Gently shaking his shoulder, she spoke in a low tone.

"Tom, wake up."

"Yeah, I’m up," Paris muttered groggily as his sleepy gaze focused on the woman in front of him. "Kathryn, what is… " He stopped as he heard the hearty cries of his offspring. His blue eyes widened and became misted. "B’Elanna… "

"…Is fine. Harry and the Doctor just left. By the way, he apologizes for throwing you out."

"I’m sorry too. It’s just when she started to shake like that… I freaked a little," Paris said as he rose and Kathryn walked him to the end of the hall.

"I know; the Doctor said the shaking is normal… it was just her Klingon makeup causing it to be so violent."

"But they’re okay?"

"Yes. Now… go see your family," Kathryn told him.

"Thanks, Kathryn, for everything," he pronounced sincerely as he swept her into a tight hug.

"Anytime, Tom." 

They embraced for a long moment then stepped apart. Tom took a deep breath and raked his hands through his hair. With tears slipping down her cheeks, Kathryn watched as he hesitated for a moment outside the bedroom, gathering himself before he went inside and closed the door. 

It was at that moment, that she realized she wasn’t alone. Kathryn turned and allowed herself to be comforted. 

Chakotay tenderly stroked her hair; it had been an emotional day for all of them. "Hey, what is it, sweetheart?"

Kathryn sniffed and turned her head to speak as it still rested against his chest. "It’s nothing; just tired and happy for Tom and B’Elanna."

"You sure?" Chakotay asked still not quite convinced.

"Well, it’s not every day I become an aunt and godmother and get engaged," Kathryn told him as reached up and kissed him.

"No, I suppose not," Chakotay muttered as they stepped apart. He watched as Kathryn studied the ring on her finger. "I melted down our pips, and the stones are fragments of blue diamond that I found down by the river. There's one for each year we spent in the Delta Quadrant, prior to coming to this planet."

"Chakotay, it’s beautiful, but I hope you made a band for yourself; we’re going to need it."

"Oh really? And just what are we planning, Ms. Janeway?"

Kathryn smiled placed her hand on his chest in a familiar gesture. "I believe a wedding is in order, don’t you think? And the sooner the better?"

"Oh, I agree!" Chakotay said placing his hand atop hers. "How does about a week from now sound? It will give us time to get it just right and have a honeymoon before jumping into getting the Legacy space-worthy."

"Sounds like an inspired plan," Kathryn told him as she placed a tender kiss on his lips. 

Keeping their hands intertwined, they walked up to the bedroom. They knocked quietly and Tom called them in. Stepping inside the room and moving towards the bed, Chakotay immediately fell in love with the bundle in Tom’s arms.

"She’s a beauty, Tom. You’ll be beating the boys off with a stick." 

"Yeah, and I’ll be smiling the whole time," Paris said as he bent his head to place tender kiss on his daughter’s faintly ridged forehead. "Here; hold her for a minute," he said placing her in the dark man’s arms

"Hey there, little one," Chakotay murmured softly. Kathryn stepped up beside him and gently soothed a hand over the blonde down on the infant’s head. 

"Now, that’s a picture," Tom said as he sat down on the bed and drew B’Elanna into his arms. "I think we made a good choice in having you two be her godparents along with Harry."

"We’re truly honored, Tom. Thank you… " Chakotay replied as he passed the baby to Kathryn, who cradled her gently.

Tom and B’Elanna watched fondly as their friends fussed over their daughter. However, it was Kathryn’s next words that brought tears to their eyes.

"On behalf of the inhabitants of the Voyager New Hope Colony, Samantha Kathryn Paris, welcome to the world. May your new life always give us cause for hope."

~*~

Day 276-

The days seemed to fly past as preparations for Chakotay and Kathryn’s wedding proceeded. 

Every detail had been seen to, including who was going to perform the ceremony. Of course, there was only one logical choice. Following the Federation Doctrine of Colonization, the Quorum, a group made up of representatives from the former departments of Voyager, summarily appointed Tuvok the new justice of the peace of New Hope. 

Along side the wedding brouhaha, the Legacy mystery continued to unveil itself. A real break came when a copy Captain Sutton’s official logs were discovered in an un-launched buoy. They told all the missing pieces of Legacy’s tale, including a possible way home.

"Sutton’s logs included an astrometric scan of a network of subspace tunnels; readings showed they were over a million years old. The Legacy stumbled into them and wandered for three days before exiting in the Delta Quadrant. Unfortunately, in was within half a light year of two Borg cubes," Kathryn explained as the former senior staff sat in the small conference room in the Meeting Hall. Samantha Kathryn Paris now being called Kammy was also present.

"Then they endured three weeks of pursuit. This gave them time to formulate their plan. This indicates that we’re approximately twenty to thirty light years from the exit point, but in which direction?" B’Elanna mused as she gently jostled her daughter to soothe her back to sleep. "There was only one coordinate in the logs – a vector at the point of exit."

"So, how do we get to that point?" Harry Kim asked.

"Well, we know it’s not in the direction we came from on Voyager, so that way is out. And the asteroid belt on the far side of sun eliminates that possibility. Legacy couldn’t have made it through there in one piece," Tom Paris offered up as he accepted Kammy from B’Elanna.

"That leaves two ways to go and they’re in opposite directions," Chakotay said, knowing the implications of his statement.

"So, how to we decide which way to go?" Neelix asked.

"I believe that there is but one alternative," Tuvok began as he leaned forward placing his elbows on the table and steepling his fingers. "In the words of the esteemed Spock, we must make a guess."

"Why Tuvok, I’ve never known you to indulge!" Paris quipped.

"Then obviously you do not know me very well. Vulcan’s do ‘guess’ when the occasion calls for it. Of course, it is always an educated one," Tuvok returned, with glint in his eye.

Paris coughed to hide a laugh as he replied. "Of course… "

"Alright, now that’s settled," Kathryn said quickly, attempting to gain control of the meeting once again. "Let’s hear an update on the Legacy itself. Harry, has the main computer from Voyager been installed yet?"

"We finished it late last night. All that remains is for you to input the prefix codes and transfer command. You need to do that in person… manually and by voice pattern." 

"Well, then I suppose it’s time to make a trip to the Legacy. Does tomorrow afternoon work for everyone?" Kathryn asked. There were nods of assent from around the table.  
"Doctor Graham," she began, intentionally using the former hologram’s new name, "How’s the health of the crew?"

"How nice to be recognized?" Harlo Graham answered acerbically, only to be stopped by a glare from Kathryn; he quickly adopted a chagrined look. "Fine. They’re all fine… in most cases in better shape than they had been on the ship. Also, I must report six confirmed pregnancies in various stages."

"Who is the furthest along?" Chakotay asked.

"Lindsey Ballard at five months."

"I’ll make sure she and Mark Chapman get quartered on the family deck," Chakotay responded.

"How is that going?" Kathryn questioned knowing the difficulty of the situation.

"The transfer and clean up teams have managed to clear four decks to use for our crew.  
We left deck three alone as well as deck six, which was where most of the Legacy crews were quartered. All the VIP quarters on deck four have been assigned to married couples and families as well, as they were unoccupied to begin with. Officers are on deck two, and decks five and seven house the rest of the crew. Personal effects contained in those quarters have been packed and placed in one of the cargo bays."

"Give the transfer teams my gratitude for their discretion. I know their job is a difficult one." 

"I’ll pass your words along with my own," Chakotay answered quietly as he accepted Kammy from Harry. The infant was still fussing and had been passed around the table in a concerted effort to settle her; no one had had any luck as of yet.

"Captain, I would like to make a request… "

"Of course, Seven," Kathryn answered with a smile that broadened when she saw Graham reach out and cover the blonde woman's hand with his own.

"No, let me," the doctor smiled. Seven, in a rare show of bashfulness, lowered her head ever so slightly, giving him a nod of assent, allowing her hand to remain within his grasp.

"Kathryn, I would like to ask that Annie and I be assigned quarters together."

"Annie?"

"It is short for Annika. Harlo thought it might be more appropriate. Annika was the little girl I ceased to be fifteen years ago," Seven quietly responded. 

"And Seven of Nine is a Borg designation, but she is no longer Borg," Graham continued.  
"Thanks to Harlo, Annie Hansen is becoming more human. Perhaps we can learn more about being human together. "

"I understand. Chakotay, assign quarters to Harlo and Annie."

"Thank you, Kathryn… " the pair answered in unison. 

Tom looked over at Harry and mouthed, ‘Harlo and Annie’? Harry just shrugged.

At that point, Kathryn stood and walked over to Chakotay, gazing down with a gentle smile at the whimpering bundle he held. Reaching down, she took the baby in her arms and began to pace.

"Alright people, is there anything else? Tuvok?"

"The tactical team aboard the Legacy have to test the security and defense systems, but they should be finished by the time you arrive."

"Excellent, then we… " Kathryn went quiet as she stared down at the infant – she was asleep.

Tom stood up and walked over to look down at his daughter in awe. "Well, what do you know? Auntie Kathryn has the magic touch."

"I think it’s more like she more comfortable in motion; sitting still just doesn’t do it," B’Elanna provided as she joined them. Tom looked at his wife, who nodded.

"Like father, like daughter, huh?" Tom mused.

"Yeah, she was meant to sail among the stars," B’Elanna whispered.

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Kathryn asked, her face becoming radiant with a smile of anticipation.

"Do you have room for three more on that starship, Chakotay?" Tom asked as he met the dark man’s gaze over Kathryn’s shoulder.

"You bet; all the room you need."

"Welcome aboard," Kathryn told them as she leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Kammy’s tiny, ridged brow. "To all of you."

~*~

Day 277

Stepping onto the bridge of a starship always filled Kathryn Janeway with awe; however, this was a little different, for it was tempered with melancholy and regret. The Legacy wasn’t her ship. It was Michael Sutton’s… and in Kathryn’s mind, it always would be; she was just going to borrow it for a while.

"Hey you; ready to go?"

Kathryn whirled startled by the soft voice.

"Chakotay, haven’t I told you enough times, not to do that to me?"

The big man smiled broadly, "Yeah, but it’s so much fun."

Kathryn gave him a mock-death glare and chuckled.

"You’re incorrigible, mister, but I love you."

"That’s good, because we’re getting married tomorrow."

"Really? I hadn’t noticed."

"Oh, you haven’t seen the frenzy Neelix has been in for the last couple days? Or the look of sheer glee on Paris’ face every time he catches us together? He’s been waiting for this for four years!"

"So have I," Kathryn admitted, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest. 

"You and I both, my love," Chakotay affirmed as he held her tightly. "You and I both."

"Torres to Janeway… “

"Janeway here," Kathryn answered, not wanting to move from the warmth that surrounded her.

"We’re ready."

"Acknowledged." Reluctantly, the couple parted so Kathryn could do what she had come to do. "Computer, recognize Janeway, Kathryn. Captain’s authorization, Janeway-pi-one-one-zero… "

"Command authorization, confirmed," the familiar monotone voice of the computer intoned.

"Initiate prefix code override, bypass original encoding," Kathryn ordered as she keyed in several commands and codes into the console before her. "Begin data transfer protocols."

Chakotay gripped Kathryn’s shoulder gently as they waited to see if this worked. If it did, they would have all of Legacy’s systems at their command. The computer beeped and whirred several times before finally falling into silence.

Then…

"Transfer complete." 

"Computer, what is the name of this vessel?"

"This is the USS Voyager, registration number NCC--"

"Stop. Computer, this vessel shall henceforth be known as ‘Voyager’s Legacy’. Confirm and designate. Command authorization Janeway-omega-four-seven."

"Command authorization confirmed. Voyager’s Legacy, commanded Captain Kathryn Janeway."

"Begin complete systems check. Audible read to engineering only."

"Acknowledged."

"That’s it," Kathryn said as she turned from the computer station.

"Not quite," Chakotay responded as he held out a flat, rectangular object, wrapped in a black cloth.

Kathryn took it from him and slowly unwrapped it.

"The dedication plaque from Voyager! You’ve had it all this time?"

Chakotay nodded.

"I thought it had been lost or destroyed."

"I planned on giving it to you at some point; but when we discovered Legacy, I had a better idea."

Kathryn smiled. "Let’s put it where it belongs."

Chakotay smiled back and together they hang the plaque just above Legacy’s own.

"Perfect," Kathryn said as she stepped back. Chakotay wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Now, can we go?"

Kathryn chuckled, "Okay, but remember… you have your bachelor party tonight. This may be our last moment of peace until after the wedding."

"A small price to pay for a lifetime together," Chakotay told her as he began to place tiny kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"You remember that when you’re up to your ears in Talaxian love potions, Bolian erotic poetry and Bajoran chanting."

"You’re evil!” he laughed. “I take it the ladies did something special for you last night."

"I suppose, if you want to call having Vorik, Chell, Neelix and the Doctor do ‘Riverdance’ in the middle of B’Elanna’s living room ‘special’." Chakotay had to chuckle at the image that presented. Kathryn swatted him and returned his mirth. "But really; it was wonderful. The women out did themselves, especially B’Elanna, Sarah and Susan. And there were some very interesting personal gifts."

"I bet; I hope you’ll model some of them tomorrow night."

"Maybe… " Kathryn responded as her hands moved slowly over his chest.

"Can’t wait," Chakotay answered as his mouth descended on hers. Consumed in their endeavors, neither heard the turbolift doors open.

"Hey, hey; save some of that from the honeymoon."

"Hondo… " Chakotay groaned.

"You have a Vulcan’s sense of timing," Kathryn bemoaned as she detached herself from her lover’s embrace.

"Yeah, I know," Hondo Swedlund stated simply, exchanging a grin with Ayala, who accompanied him.

"We’ve come for the tattooed man," Ayala said menacingly.

The man in question let out a girlish squeal and hid behind Kathryn. 

"Okay boys, but don’t wear him out. I need him to be ‘up’ to the task tomorrow night."

"Kathryn… " Chakotay groaned at her intended pun.

"Don’t worry, Kat; we’ll leave a little for ya," Hondo said as he and Ayala each took the bridegroom by an arm and marched him to the door.

"You’re all heart, Hondo," Kathryn called after them. "Be good, boys." 

Chakotay’s appalled expression had Kathryn still chuckling moments later as she followed them into the night air.

~*~

Day 278

The inhabitants of New Hope rose early that morning. It was a special day and they wanted it to last as long as possible. The morning rolled by with dizzying speed as preparations for the impending nuptials proceeded. By noon, almost everything was ready… except for a very nervous bride.

"B’Elanna, I can’t eat."

"Come on, Kathryn; if you don’t have something you’re going to pass out at the ceremony."

Kathryn gave her a dubious look.

B’Elanna’s expression hardened slightly. "Look here, Kathryn Janeway… I promised Chakotay I would take care of you and get you to the wedding. Now, in order to do that, I need you on your feet. So, eat."

"Fine," Kathryn conceded as she plopped in the chair offered to her and picked up a piece of fruit. She eyed it critically for a moment before popping it in her mouth.

"Alright, now that I have you sitting, let’s get on that hair," B’Elanna proclaimed as she waved Megan and Jenny Delaney over with the needed implements in hand. "Do your thing, ladies." 

The half-Klingon gave them instructions as she picked up her daughter and sat down across from her captain and friend. As Kammy partook of her lunch, B’Elanna reached out and put a hand over Kathryn’s. "Don’t worry, Kathryn; everything’s going to be fine." 

The older woman couldn’t help but smile at the conviction in young woman’s voice. Maybe it was going to be a good day after all.

Two hours later, Kathryn Janeway was slowly turning in front of the full-length mirror in the Paris’s bedroom. With a wry smile, she shook her head. Kathryn was impressed; once again, her friends and crew had worked miracles. Smoothing the folds of her dress, she turned to B’Elanna who was standing behind her.

"Well, what’s the verdict?"

"Perfect. You look gorgeous."

"I’ll second that," pronounced Tom Paris as he stuck his head in the door. "That old Indian’s gonna pass out when he gets a look at you."

"Thank you, Tom… I think."

"So… are they ready for us?" B’Elanna asked at she moved to Kathryn and patted a stray lock of hair into place and pressed the bridal bouquet into her hands.

"You better believe it. Your escort awaits, ladies."

"Then let’s get the show on the road," Kathryn proclaimed as she started for the door. Tom and B’Elanna exchanged grins as they quickly followed.

~*~

Chakotay was wearing a trench in the soft dirt in front of the hexagonal gazebo erected for the ceremony. At the same time, he was muttering to himself.

Harry Kim and Hondo Swedlund watched from a short distance away. "Do you think he’s finally lost it?" Harry asked.

"Nuh, Chakotay is just being Chakotay," Hondo answered with a shrug.

"Yeah, but this is a little extreme."

"Maybe, but he’s been waiting for this a long time. It’s bound to eat a guy after awhile… waiting so long for a woman."

"Kathryn Janeway’s not just any woman."

"You got that right," Hondo acknowledged as he jerked his head toward the entourage emerging from the woods.

"Wow… " Harry muttered in awe at the sight coming their way.

"Yeah, big wow!" Hondo concurred as he walked up to Chakotay and tapped him on the shoulder. 

The big man turned and his jaw dropped with one word escaping in a rushing breath. "Kathryn… "

 

~*~

New Hope’s recently proclaimed justice of the peace, Tuvok, stood in the center of the gazebo, a tranquil expression on his face as his Vulcan heart swelled with fatherly pride.  
He considered the act he was about to perform an honor, one not easily wrought, but a great honor nonetheless. With a nod to the musicians behind him, the Vulcan stepped forward and prepared to do his bit.

Tom Paris looked at the assemblage of people with quiet awe. Lining the long white carpet on either side stood every member of the former crew of the starship Voyager. He looked down at the woman clutching his arm and smiled gently at the tears in her deep blue eyes. "Ready?"

"Oh yes," Kathryn Janeway answered as she turned and met Chakotay’s loving gaze. Then, as if entranced by magic, she moved down the carpet toward the future.

 

~*~

"My friends," B’Elanna Torres-Paris began as she stood and raised her champagne glass in a toast with the rest of the guests in the dining hall following suit. "I give you our beloved command team. May they continue to bask in the love and trust founded in tragedy and fueled by faith to always be together now and forever. To Chakotay and Kathryn!"

"To Chakotay and Kathryn!" The toast echoed throughout the hall, carried by a myriad of voices. It was about that time that Tom started tapping his glass with a spoon in an age-old call to action.

In response, Chakotay slowly rose, he held out his hand to Kathryn to join him. The clamoring multiplied to deafening levels until the honored couple was locked in a kiss that bordered on the erotic. It wasn’t until they noted that complete silence had descended all around them that the kiss broke. Glancing at the their friends and crew, the couple saw expressions of shock and awe, mingled with glee and admiration. Chakotay grinned evilly and Kathryn blushed slightly as her lips curved into a beautiful smile.

"I never thought it would happen; we’ve shocked them senseless," Chakotay whispered to his bride.

"Let’s not waste the moment then," Kathryn answered, as she stepped closer and found herself lip locked with her husband.

"Okay, okay, we get the point!" Tom Paris shouted as he rose from his chair, glass in hand. Chakotay and Kathryn laughed as the parted and resumed their seats. "Now, I have just one thing to say here. I know I can’t top what B’Elanna said, but for others, and for myself, I wish you, health, happiness and peace. Thank you for being who you are, my friends."

Applause followed Tom’s toast as Kathryn looked around with tears in her eyes. Chakotay grasped her hand giving it a squeeze as he pulled her up. Then he faced the crowd.

"Kathryn and I thank you for everything that has been done for us. It is a special honor to know we have such friends and family. Thank you for your faith and love." After a moment, Chakotay put his glass on the table of then took Kathryn’s from her. "Now, I hope that none of you mind… but I think it’s time my bride and I departed; it’s going to be a long night."

As chuckles and applause followed his last remark, Chakotay could make out all kinds of offerings of advice… all however made very tongue in cheek. Guiding Kathryn gently forward, they periodically found their way hampered by people who wanted to express their best wishes personally. It took them an hour to reach the door, only to find Tom, B’Elanna, Harry, Tuvok, Seven and the Doctor waiting for them.

"Okay, you guys; what have to done now?" Kathryn demanded as she saw their mode of transportation had been altered somewhat from the norm.

"We figured the Phoenix needed a little sprucing up to carry the bridal couple," Tom told them. 

"I’m not sure coffee cups and old shuttle parts are appropriate decoration for a wedding getaway vehicle," Kathryn laughed.

"For you two, they are," Harry offered up with a grin.

"He’s got us there, Kathryn," Chakotay conceded.

"Mmmm; no wonder he’s still an ensign!" Kathryn deadpanned.

"Don’t even, think about it, Har… " B’Elanna said putting a hand over his mouth, muffling his retort. "You’ve been spending far too much time with Sarah and Tom."

"Hey!” the referenced pair reacted in unison.

"Come’on, wife; let’s go while we still can," Chakotay said as he offered his hand to Kathryn, helping her into the Phoenix.

"Bye, everyone and thank you," Kathryn called out as the hovercraft lifted off.

"We’ll see you in three days," Tom shouted back.

Chakotay just grinned as he and Kathryn waved back. The honeymoon had begun at last.

~*~

Night shadows followed a group dressed in dark clothing as they trudged through the woods. Their mission was a covert one, led by a tall, slim figure. Nearing their target, a darkened building on the edge of a clearing, the leader pulled up short. He signaled everyone to encircle the structure as he pulled out of a bag something that appeared to be a cooking pot and ladle. 

Holding the items up for all to see, he let out a yell. "Now!"

Thus ensued such a racket, that it could have been heard all the way back to the Alpha quadrant.

On the other side of the lake, abroad the boat christened Edgewater; Chakotay gently shook his bride awake. Opening languorous eyes, Kathryn peered at him through the darkness, trying to gage his intent. Then she heard it, a distant clamor and chorus of voices.

"Shiveree. Tom never gives up does he?" Chakotay smiled down at her.

"Nope, but I’d love to see the look on his face when he realizes we’re not at the cabin,"  
Kathryn chuckled softly as she wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck to pull him closer. 

Chakotay responded without protest and captured her lips with his own. As they began to move in unison with the boat’s own subtle, rocking motions, all thoughts of Tom Paris and everyone else were soon lost in more important pursuits.

~*~

Day 282

Ex-EMH Harlo Graham surveyed the settlement of New Hope with a jaundiced eye, noting several activities going on: the attempt of several young men to wrestle with a heavy container without anti-gravshelters being dismantled and bundled for transport; people running to and fro in a kind of organized chaos. In the midst of it, came Naomi Wildman with B’Elanna Torres-Paris carrying Kammy; they seemed obvious to the melee around them.

He was about to call out to them when he saw the men with the container lose control of it. Realizing there was no time to warn anyone, Graham spurred himself into motion. Barreling past people and not stopping, he plowed into B’Elanna and Naomi, sending them sprawling just as the container hit the ground exactly where they had been a moment before.

B’Elanna crawled to her feet cradling her daughter, who was unharmed by her mother’s fall. Naomi likewise was unhurt, but a little shaken. 

"Doctor, just what the hell did you…" The half-Klingon’s anger faded quickly as she saw what had happened and that the ex-EMH had not been so lucky. Handing Kammy over to Jenny Delaney, B’Elanna knelt beside the fallen man. 

"Doctor… Harlo, can you hear me?" B’Elanna asked as she motioned the men to get the container off the Doctor. "Get the anti-gravs on it this time or you’ll do more damage," she ordered. The men quickly complied; moments later, the container was lifted and the doctor was freed. The injured man groaned loudly as he tried to move. "Stay still, your leg has been crushed."

"So, this is what pain feels like; I understand now," Graham whispered as he passed out. 

B’Elanna hid a small smile as she moved aside to allow her savior, literally, be placed on a stretched and taken to the medical building. There was no way she was ever going to be able to repay the ex-EMH for saving herself, Kammy and Naomi, but she would try.

 

~*~

Midday brought the return of the honeymooners, eager to catch up on the progress of the exodus. The pair quickly split after a lingering kiss, Kathryn headed for medical and Chakotay to the power station.

Upon entering the medical facility, Kathryn's ears were assailed by bellows of outrage. Peering cautiously to the exam-treatment room, she quickly took in the scene.

"You are not going to touch me!" Graham proclaimed loudly.

"Come’on Doc; I’m just trying to help you," Tom Paris told him as he held up a hypospray and a dermal-regenerator.

"I’d rather have Neelix be my nurse."

"That can be arranged," Kathryn said as she stepped into the room.

"Captain… Kathryn, you’re back… " Graham stuttered.

Kathryn held up a hand. "Enough; what happened?"

B’Elanna quickly told the story. “Harlo saved us… Naomi, Kammy and myself. A huge storage container nearly hit us."

"Yeah, our ex-EMH played hero and got his leg crushed. I’m just trying to get him fixed up. It’s the least I can do, after he saved my family," Paris related sincerely.

Kathryn folded her arms across her chest and nodded as she looked at Graham, "Well then, Doctor, I suggest you allow Mr. Paris to treat you."

"But Captain, he’s… he’s just a pilot." 

"A pilot with medical training… and all you’ve got."

Graham groused for a few more minutes, then agreed. Kathryn patted his shoulder and started for the door after B’Elanna. At the last minute, Paris called out to her.

"So, Kathryn, did you and Chakotay have a nice, quiet honeymoon?"

"Very nice and very quiet, too," Kathryn replied, and then looked coyly at Paris. "I’m glad Chakotay decided we spend our time on the Edgewater. The cabin could never have matched the solitude it provided. My only regret is we can’t take her with us," Kathryn finished as she left the two men alone.

"Yeah, I’m sure," Paris answered, dumbfounded in her wake. All that planning he had done and three sleepless nights… all for nothing; they hadn’t even been at the cabin! He shook his head and turned to his reluctant patient.

~*~

Day 287

The days were getting longer and final exodus from New Hope loomed closer. One half of the former crew of Voyager was now housed on Voyager’s Legacy; more were transferring everyday. The striking of the colony was taking longer than anyone had anticipated, but then no one had ever thought any of them would be leaving again. Permanent dwellings needed to be razed, as well as temporary structures, in accordance with the prime directive that no evidence of their advanced habitation must remain. 

It also dictated that Samantha Wildman be disinterred and placed in stasis aboard the ship. This latter part was done under the cover of night by a team of volunteers and was accorded all the dignity possible for the task. 

Materials that could not be moved to Voyager's Legacy were destroyed or taken out over the Ocampa Sea and dropped into its deepest part. Only rough cabins and the aqua-duct would stay as a testament to the resilience of the people who lived and made a home on this world. They could only hope that future inhabitants would fare as well.

~*~

Day 300

Trudging up a worn path, Chakotay came in search of his wife. Instinctively he knew where he would find her. It was their final hour on Gaia and he understood Kathryn’s need to say goodbye.

Cresting Paris Ridge, the dark man started across the vast plain walking toward the tiny form standing under a twisted canopy of metal. As he neared, Chakotay heard Kathryn speaking.

"Well, old friend, this is really goodbye; we won’t be seeing each other again." Kathryn paused and then squinted up at the remains of the starship. "But understand that you will never be forgotten; your legacy will always live on in all of us."

"Hey… are you ready?" Chakotay asked softly when Kathryn finished speaking.

"Yes, we can go now," Kathryn said as she pulled herself up straighter and took her husband’s hand in her own.

"Okay. Chakotay to Delta Flyer… two to beam-up." 

Moments later, they shimmered away, leaving only the whisper of the wind across the plain.

~*~

When Kathryn Janeway stepped onto the bridge of Voyager’s Legacy, the entire crew stood and remained at attention. She smiled and nodded her acknowledgment as she moved to stand before the command chair. The design of the bridge was an older one, laid out like Reliant and Constitution class ships. The captain’s chair was on a raised center dais. The helm and ops stations were placed side by side directly in front of the view screen, where they were manned by Tom and Harry respectively. Tactical, engineering, communications and science stations ringed the perimeter. Chakotay, having no permanent station as first officer, had taken over communications and science.

"My friends, we’ve traveled a long road. It is my hope that this final stretch will be a short one. Set course for the Alpha Quadrant and may the wind be at our backs. Mr. Paris?"

"We’re ready, Captain," he responded solemnly. 

Kathryn sat in the command chair. Chakotay stood just behind, a hand on her left shoulder.

"Engage… "

~*~

Prelude to the Epilogue: THE GIFT

The entire bridge crew of Voyager’s Legacy blinked as the ship passed into normal space. The brightness of the stars was stunning, compared to the endless blackness of the subspace conduit. It had taken them six weeks to travel from its point of entry to the exit. Wrong turns and breakdowns had slowed their progress, but the ingenuity and steadfastness of this crew persevered just as it had all the years they had spent in the Delta Quadrant.

Standing together, Chakotay wrapped an arm around Kathryn’s shoulder and squeezed her as they stared at the viewscreen in awe. 

"Look at that, Kathryn… you did it; you finally have your dream… we’re home. You’re a hero."

Kathryn Janeway turned her deep blue gaze away from the sight of familiar stars to look into the dark brown eyes of her husband. Tears rolled unfettered down her cheeks as she spoke.

"No, we did it… and as for being a hero, there’s only one thing of that sort that I ever wanted and needed: to get home." She reached up and gently caressed his cheek. "However… I was home the moment I met you. It was together… all of us… that got us back to Earth. We all exemplify every… hero’s dream."


	14. The Gift

**THE GIFT**

_b_ y Delta and Shalee (May 2001) _  
_

 

 

####  **Act One: _GIVING_**

_Winter snow is falling down_

_Children laughing all around_

_lights are turning on_

_Like a fairy tale come true_

_Sitting by the fire we made_

_You’re the answer when I prayed_

_I would find someone_

_and baby I found you…_

 

**_~*~_**

Time

It’s such an intangible thing.

Yet, when given a moment, you can almost touch it.

Feel its texture . . . its taste, sometimes bitter, sometimes sweet.

That’s how Kathryn Janeway felt at this moment, bittersweet. It had been ten years since their return from the Delta Quadrant, fifteen since _Voyager’s_ fateful mission into the Badlands. So very much had changed, yet had stayed the same. Friendships forged had remained constant, only the family had diverged. Growing, renewing and moving to places around the galaxy. Living life apart but never out of contact. Now, the family gathers. One hundred and forty five people once strangers on the lone starship in the Delta Quadrant, they were closer than some families bound by blood. How their family had grown in the ten years since their return, numbering at this time two-hundred and twenty-three, soon to be two-hundred and thirty-one. Marriages outside the family and children had speeded its growth and numbed the bitterness of their long plight. Now, it was time to enjoy the sweetness of the gifts they had been given.

The gathering group quickly was filling up the lower level of the large house that Kathryn and Chakotay now called home.  Within a year after their return to Earth, they had gone back to the midwestern United States, where Kathryn remembered fondly an old house that she knew would be perfect for their family… and for Chakotay’s plans for his future endeavors. It was an old structure, dating back to the early twenty-first century, its four-story structure filled with untold stories of midwest winter blizzards and summer tornadoes; unsolved disappearances and even possible ghosts; its long history even included a fire in which Janeway herself was involved! 

Upon their first visit to the place, which was meant to be only a side trip in their visit to the area, they found the place almost as she remembered it from more than thirty years earlier – still unoccupied and dilapidated.  With typical Janeway enthusiasm and optimism, Kathryn convinced Chakotay that this would be just the place to fulfill his plans. Oh, yes; it took a little bit of coercion – but by now, she knew just the right buttons to push on her husband to get him to see things her way.  Finally, he saw the merits of the place, and agreed to negotiate for its use.  After months of debate regarding the legalities of its occupancy, for its last owner three hundred years earlier had stated that no one would live in it after his death, the old mansion stood in restored contemporary grandness.  Through the wizardry of late twenty-fourth century shuttlecraft, Kathryn was able to commute back and forth easily to her office at Starfleet headquarters, and Chakotay, having resigned from Starfleet, proceeded to develop a galactic anthropological consortium. And now, the old edifice was the perfect place for the current reunion.

From the other side of the room Chakotay watched the myriad of emotions flash across Kathryn face. He knew exactly what she was feeling and thinking. Excusing himself from the group he had been talking with the former Maquis captain moved stealthily through the burgeoning crowd to reach his wife’s side in moments.

“Hey”

“Hey, yourself… “ Kathryn replied as she allowed herself to be enveloped in a hug.

“You okay?” Chakotay asked as he looked down into her face.

“Sure, just thinking.”

“More remembering, I’ll bet.”

Kathryn chuckled softly as she turned to watch the crowd. “Yes, remembering.”

“Do you know what I remember?” Chakotay asked as his arms encircle her from behind.

“What?”

“Our first real sail on Lake George.”

“Mmmm, aboard the _Edgewater_.” Kathryn murmured nestling her head back against Chakotay’s shoulder as they gently swayed to the music floating across the room.

“Uh huh, the _second_ one. Built from the designs and holo-images of the original.”

“I wonder if she stills roams the lake on Gaia.”

“I’m sure she does. She was a tough little boat.” Chakotay answered.

“Well, she survived us on our honeymoon; _that_ has to mean something.”

“It means more than something; that’s the night we created… ”

“Kathryn, Chakotay! ” came Tom Paris’ voice from across the room. The couple looked in that direction and noted him motioning them over.

Kathryn smiled wanly as Chakotay waved and together they headed over.  Tonight was a night for retrospection and it was just beginning.

**~*~**

 

**Act Two: _SHARING_**

_All I want is to hold you forever_

_All I need is you more every day_

_You saved my heart_

_From being broken apart_

_You gave your love away_

_And I’m thankful everyday_

_For the gift_ ****

**_~*~_**

Commander Harry Kim smiled as he watched his wife take in the tableau in the huge room. Huge was an understatement. He was certain this was one of the reasons Kathryn and Chakotay had brought this house, lots of room to expand. The other reasons being it was less than ten miles from her childhood home and her mother. Harry grinned as he noted Gretchen Janeway with several of the former crew. At ninety, she was still spry and a force to be reckoned with.

“Did Kathryn say this house was almost four hundred years old?” Sarah Hickman-Kim asked as her eyes scanned the interior of the mansion.

 “Yeah, she and Chakotay bought it from the last surviving member of the original owner. Kathryn visited it as a child and fell in love with it. Chakotay, of course, saw it as a fixer-upper.”

“He would. It’s so grand though… not at all like Kathryn or Chakotay.”

“It may seem that way, but it’s only this room. The smaller rooms, dens, parlors, bedrooms are quite cozy… fireplaces in every one.”

“Sounds nice; maybe we can find one that’s unoccupied and… ” Sarah whispered as she brought her face closer to Harry’s.

“Mom… ”

“Saved by the bell,” Harry quipped… but it earned him a smack on the chest from his wife.

“Quiet,” Sarah scolded as their eight-year-old daughter approached with her five-year-old brother in tow.

“Mariah, what is it? Sean, stop pulling on your tunic like that; you’ll stretch it.”

The dark haired boy looked abashed for a minute, and then scooted up to his father. Harry chuckled as he ruffled his son’s hair. Sarah was the disciplinarian in the family, and was very good at it.

“Mom, can I go with Kammy and Hope?”

“Where are they going?”

“There’s a pool out back, Aunt Kathryn said we could if you agreed. It’s monitored by computer, almost like a holodeck.”

“I suppose its all right, but no wild notions.”

“Great… thanks,” Mariah replied and a second later as was gone.

“Tell me again; whose child is she?” Harry asked with a chuckle.

“All ours, my dear, she’s all ours.” Sarah answered as she kissed him soundly. Neither noted the screwed face their son was making at the display. Sean Kim had already decided he was _never_ going to kiss a girl. Uh uh; no way!

~*~

One of the renovations to the old castle-like house was the addition of a long portico along its front.  It faced to the southwest, so that evenings could be enjoyed but also so that folks viewing the setting sun could remain protected from its heat and blaze on long summer days.  It was now into the final days of August, and most of the summer heat was over for another year. But an older couple, neither of who minded all of the heat, strolled down the portico’s long length. Even in the warm waning days of Earth’s northern hemisphere’s summer, they wore their traditional Vulcan attire, albeit, in light of the casual atmosphere of the event, not their most formal wear.  Their long light-weight robes of subtle grays and tans loosely draped their bodies, gently cinched in place by narrow tooled belts.

Tall and slim, their dark hair now highlighted with a silvery gray, they remained somewhat apart from all the others and the boisterous high spirits of the occasion. They did not mean to appear aloof; it was just that they were there without any of their own family – their four children and their spouses and the seven grandchildren had remained on Vulcan, none of them understanding the human need for socialization and reminiscing.

Without a word, they stopped at the same time, looking out into the green expanse in front of them where people were now migrating from the confines of the house. Children running gleefully in and out of groups of talking adults… several dogs chasing the children… tables laden with food and drink underneath the shelter of white canopied open tents – it was a far cry from the disciplined and spartan days aboard _Voyager_. 

Tuvok turned to his wife, his eyes speaking silent words of love and admiration to his partner of almost sixty years.  “My wife, my spirit is grateful for your accompanying me to this populous event. I know that there is little logic for a gathering such of this, with no ritualistic or spiritual merit; yet, looking at these friends, I can tell that the communal aspects of the festivity are important for their continued well being, and I find that our presence is valued.”

T’Pel extended her hand to her mate, fingers spread in the way of Vulcan intimacy.  His long fingers reached out, their fingertips touching and communicating the deeply seated emotions they still shared for one another.  “My husband, it does me honor that you want to share this part of your life with me.  I know that these people became your family for five years; indeed; if it hadn’t been for their concerned caring for you, I would not have you beside me now.”

They stood motionless, their eyes and hands conveying all that needed to be said, assimilating the _joie de vivre_ that formed an all-encompassing blanket of love across the gathered community.

~*~

One of the more interesting trios attending the reunion was a young Starfleet cadet accompanied by two older gentlemen, both of whom were of non-Terran heritage.  Naomi Wildman, still part child by human chronology but a young woman by virtue of her Ktarian half, came with her biological father, Greskrendtregk, a Ktarian, and the Talaxian man, Neelix, who had been her surrogate father for her three years in the Delta Quadrant, Neelix.

When _Voyager’s Legacy_ returned, Neelix was most apprehensive of attempting to locate Naomi’s father… not just because of having to report to him the death of Samantha, but also having to justify his connection with Naomi… and Sam.  Their initial contact put Neelix’ diplomatic skills to one of the most difficult tests he’d ever faced; but in the end, it was Greskrendtregk himself who became the true diplomat.  

Greskrendtregk had been on Deep Space Nine when his wife left with the _Voyager_ crew fifteen years earlier.  He could not understand why Starfleet needed to send a xenobiologist on a mission to the Badlands to begin with, especially since it was known to be hostile territory during this height of the conflict with the Cardassians.  He was devastated when _Voyager_ suddenly disappeared; he and Samantha, married almost six years, had finally decided to begin a family.  When _Voyager’s Legacy_ showed up suddenly from within the unexplored depths of the Delta Quadrant, he was ecstatic at the thought of a reunion with his wife.  However, when he heard nothing from Starfleet in their initial calls to family members in the Alpha Quadrant, he knew something must be amiss, and he contacted them himself.

Captain Janeway herself finally communicated to him the sad news regarding Samantha’s death.  However, his sorrow was short-lived when she relayed to him that he had a daughter… a fine young girl by the name of Naomi, whose youth and spirit had been a lifeline for the entire crew.  Indeed, just about all of them felt that she was ‘theirs’, and it was going to be difficult to give her up.

Upon recovering from the roller coaster shock of learning of Samantha’s death only to discover that he was a father, of course Greskrendtregk wanted to meet Naomi as soon as possible.  He was most anxious to thank all who had cared for Naomi over the years, but most especially those who had been the little girl’s caretakers since Sam’s death.

Janeway fell silent for a moment before continuing, her voice taking on a low, almost apologetic tine.  “Greskrendtregk, as I’m sure you have heard, a year ago our ship crashed on an unknown planet in the Delta Quadrant, damaged beyond repair and practically killing any hopes of our ever returning to the Alpha Quadrant.”  She stopped, taking a deep breath before proceeding.  “Our lives were taking on new directions… new meanings; survival was paramount for all of us.” Again, she took a respite in her story. “Samantha was a wonderful mother.  However, even with all the rest of the crew supporting her and Naomi, it was evident that Naomi needed a loving male to be a father figure for her.  Another one of our crew – in fact, a native of the Delta Quadrant – had also lost a partner recently, and he (Neelix is his name) and Sam became… good friends.  In light of their friendship, he and Naomi quickly bonded.  When Sam died, Naomi especially needed Neelix, much as he needed her.”

Greskrendtregk felt his heart sink.  “What you telling me, Captain, is that Naomi already _has_ a father… and does not need me.”

“No, no!” Janeway rebutted.  “Not at all!  Neelix understands the situation and knows that Naomi’s place is with her real father.  She has been told ever since infancy all about you; Sam even gave her her own little PADD with her ‘father files’ on them.  Now… Neelix has told her that she can finally meet you and she is most excited – truly anticipating your reunion, in fact!”  She continued with suggestions for an initial meeting of the three of them, attended also by herself and anyone Greskrendtregk wanted to bring.

Two days later, in a small conference room at Starfleet headquarters, Kathryn Janeway, Neelix and Samantha met with Greskrendtregk for the first time.

Somewhat shy at first, Naomi, clung onto Neelix’ arm and cowered behind him.  The Captain made introductions, smiling all the time and attempting to alleviate some of the apprehension.  Neelix’ firm hand, hidden behind Naomi, gently urged her towards the large Ktarian man who was her father. 

Greskrendtregk knelt, and held out his hands, not forcefully, but slowly, his palms open and towards the young girl.  “Hello, Naomi,” he said softly.  “I’m sure glad your long trip is over and that you’ve made it back to Earth.”

She took a couple of steps towards him, flashing questioning looks to either side of her, to Janeway and Neelix.  His eyes never left hers… eyes that matched hers… a smile that matched hers.  Tears came to his eyes, as the only person _he_ saw in her face was Samantha.  “Naomi.  That’s such a pretty name… and you look just like your mother…”

Naomi’s eyes welled at the mention of her mother.  “My mother’s gone to the Great Forest… that’s what Neelix says…”

Greskrendtregk glimpsed up at Neelix, who nodded quickly.  “Then… that she has, my little one.”

Naomi looked at him, her eyes now quizzical.  “And you’re wrong; I can’t look like Mommy,  ‘cause I look like _you_!”  She reached out and touched the four fleshy nubs on his forehead, and then moved her fingers to the smaller similar ones on her own forehead. “Mommy told me that these were a special gift from you.”

“She was right,” he said, hesitatingly drawing her towards himself in a hug.  “But the rest of you… well, you are definitely Samantha’s little girl.”  He picked her up with one arm and stretched out his other to Neelix.  “And you, my friend, seem to have been a guardian angel for her.  I cannot thank you enough.”

It was all Neelix could do to hold back his tears at this point.  He took the dark Ktarian’s hand in a firm shake, and tried to make his answer as cheerful as possible.  “The pleasure has been all mine, Greskrendtregk.  I have never known as child so… so… wonderful.”  He tried not to swallow the last words in a choke.

Naomi, in her ever astute ways, suddenly realized that the words being spoken meant that Neelix was going to be leaving her… leaving her with this man she had just met.  Huge tears welled up in her eyes, now opened wide in horror; she squirmed in the stranger’s arms.  “Neelix!” she cried out.  “No… no! Don’t go!”

He reached up to her, brushing the tears off her cheeks.  “I have to, sweeting.  This is your father, and you belong with him.”

She looked back at Greskrendtregk, who was wrought with conflicting emotions.  The scene suddenly became frozen, as all the participants stopped time while life-involving decisions could be made.  In Earth time, it probably seemed an eon; in the infinite time of the universe, only a micro-nanosecond elapsed.

Slowly, movement came back, and Greskrendtregk tenderly put Naomi down, urging her towards Neelix.  Once more, he knelt down and spoke softly to his daughter.  “Naomi, until three days ago, I didn’t even know that I had a daughter. Today, when I first saw you, I felt that I had known you for your entire life.”  He looked up at Janeway and Neelix, who now held Naomi’s hand again.  “But I haven’t.  Neelix, however, has been with you since before you were born.  He has been with you through all the good and bad that have come into your young life; I have not.  Although I am your father in the flesh, Neelix is your father in spirit… and, if he so desires, I think he should continue to be your father.”

Naomi looked back and forth between the two men, who spoke to each other’s hearts and souls only through their eyes.  The young girl was obviously conflicted, having been counseled by the captain and Neelix that her biological father would be taking her into his life… and that hers would be changing.   Greskrendtregk’s look and nod assured Neelix that this was the right decision… that he could never be the father to her that Neelix had been during these young formative years of her life. 

Neelix’s eyes took on a shine brighter than any star in the universe as he realized the sacrifice the other man was making.  “Well, little sprout… would you like to continue living with me? Of course, we would certainly all get together with your papa Greskrendtregk as frequently as possible; after all, we _really_ want to learn to be one family…”

“Oh, yes!” Naomi cried out.  “That would be just… perfect!”  She reached out for Greskrendtregk’s hand and took his and Neelix’s between her two smaller hands.  “Then… I would be the luckiest girl in the whole galaxy… ‘cause I would have _two_ fathers!”

And so it came to be that this was exactly how things worked out.  Although Naomi lived with Neelix until just the past year, when she entered Starfleet Academy as one of the youngest cadets ever, the threesome spent much of their time together.  Now, they all were attending the _Voyager_ reunion as the family they had become. Naomi almost danced along in the middle, her arms linked through one of each of the proud gentlemen on either side.  Smiles beamed from all three of their faces, smiles that reflected love that transcended mere ‘human’ possibilities.

~*~

Next to Naomi Wildman, the next oldest of the offspring of _Voyager’s_ crew was Kammy Paris.  Like Naomi, she bore the distinct characteristics of her mixed heritage, which seemed to highlight the most striking of all the combinations. At ten, she was tall for her age, thanks to her dad’s genes.  The Klingon ridges under her hairline were attenuated somewhat, but they still cast a stern appearance to her high forehead, and gave an almost eerie appearance in contrast with her crystal blue eyes.  Kammy assumed her role of ‘elder’ child with great responsibility, feeling that she herself should make certain that ever one of the forty-two children in attendance was involved and having a good time, even if that meant she was not actively participating herself. 

“She’s definitely you,” Tom whispered to B’Elanna, as they watched their very determined daughter guiding a group of six year olds away from the older children and trying to interest them in a game of vortex ball. 

B’Elanna nudged him in the ribs.  “Better that than running around making bets on which fully clothed person gets thrown into the pool first!”

His eyes gleamed back at hers, his laughter taking them back to the early days on _Voyager_. “Oh? Whatever gave you that idea?  Is that an invitation for me to take the initiative?” 

She smiled back at him.  “No; it’s just that sometimes she seems almost _too_ perfect… and I’m waiting for the _real_ Paris part in her to come out.”  She sighed, looking out at the girl who was growing up much too fast; soon, she would be her own person… and then… gone. “Sometimes I wish… I wish…”

“I know,” Tom answered softly, pulling her close to him and kissing the top of her head.  “I do, too.  But we’re lucky to have her.”

“I know,” B’Elanna responded.  “But… it’s my own fault that she’s an only child.  You are such a wonderful father; you really deserved to have more children.”

“B’E… let’s not go into this again.  What happened, happened.  There’s no fault anywhere… with anyone.”

“I just can’t help but think…

“Then _don’t_ ,” he said, not for the first time, knowing that she replayed the accident in her mind all too frequently.

After their return and all the ensuing celebrations and debriefings and reunions with his family and her father, Tom and B’Elanna had been assigned by Starfleet to work on developing a fleet of warp speed shuttlecraft patterned after the design of the _Delta Flyer_. The couple was delighted with their assignment, for it meant they could stay together as a family and follow through with they liked to do best.  After all their years of personal hardship and self-doubts, their lives finally had pulled together and they at last found some peace and happiness.

Kammy was growing like the proverbial weed, and both her grandfathers were as proud as could be when her first ‘word’ sounded like _gapa_ … which they immediately announced was “grandpa”. She was walking by the time she was a year old and never still, much to her parents’ delight… and chagrin!  She was a true treasure to all of them.

Two years had passed since the return of _Voyager’s Legacy_.  A new load of raw ore, high in dilithium content, came into the research engineering area where B’Elanna was now in charge.  When Lt. Armistead had come into her office excitedly announcing that the dilithium content was almost four times what had been predicted originally, B’Elanna had to see for herself.  She practically ran with Armistead to the processing area.

A large rectangular tank with a capacity of ten gigaliters sat behind a containing wall and force field.  It held the refined molten product of the ore, waiting for final processing into usable fuel for warp cores. 

“What’s the purity level?” B’Elanna called out over her shoulder to the technician by the monitoring console. 

“We’ve got it to ninety-nine point nine two percent,” he answered back.  “One more pass through the ion beam and we should have it within point zero-zero one percent pure.  In fact, it’s time for it to recycle.  If you can stick around for a few more minutes, I can give you an update,” he added.

“Great!” B’Elanna said, slapping her hands enthusiastically against her hips and turning towards him. 

Just then a power surge ripped through the lines to the beam disrupter, opening the slit for the atom-splitting energy to shoot towards the enclosed chamber… and anything… or anyone… in its path.  At this particular moment, B’Elanna Torres-Paris was in its direct path.  A slight tingle passed through her body as the pulsating ray did also, leaving her somewhat disoriented and dizzy.  The technician immediately cut all power to the instrument and ran over to B’Elanna, who now was slumping to the floor. 

Lt. Armistead hit his comm badge.  “Medical facility… code yellow in engineering!”

Within minutes, medical personnel and a radiation hazard unit were in engineering, containing the residual theta radiation that was in the enclosed area.  The technician had been behind a protective shield, but B’Elanna and Armistead had been out in the open… and B’Elanna had borne the brunt of the rogue discharge.  She was immediately transported to the nearest med facility.

The accident had not proven to be life threatening; however, she did suffer second and third degree burns on her torso and abdomen.  Tom, who was doing a test run away from Earth, was called back immediately.  Even though it took him only nine hours to return, to him, it seemed like nine eternities.  By the time he arrived, she had been stabilized and tissue regeneration to the burned areas had been begun.  In four days, she was pronounced healthy enough to return home, although her work duties were curtailed for two weeks.

However, before her final release from the med facility, the attending physician called the couple into her office.  They could tell, before she said a word, that she had some difficult news for them.

“Tom… B’Elanna…” Dr. Rose Cantor began, “although we have been able to repair all of the damage done by the radiation burns, there is another effect that I’m afraid we weren’t able to restore.  I know that you are a healthy, young couple… and that you have one daughter and would like to have some siblings for her.  However… B’Elanna, I’m afraid that the theta radiation affected your ovaries to the extent that all of your genetic material has been damaged beyond any hopes of restoration.  I truly am sorry, but it looks like you will never be able to become a mother again. I… I really am sorry…” she continued.

So.  That was it.  In one split second… billions and billions of infinitesimal particles destroyed their hopes… their dreams. 

B’Elanna sat in shock, trying to comprehend what she had just been told.  _No; what she was hearing couldn’t be true! She was fine!  She could walk and talk and breathe and function just as she could before… why, there was barely a scar left from where she had been burned!  No, no; everything would be fine; she knew it would – the doctor just didn’t know what she was talking about; she was mistaken.  She and Tom would continue to ‘work’ on that sister or brother for Kammy; after all, hadn’t they been through worse things before?_

Tom came around her and hugged her.  She could feel his body shaking just as hard as hers… his own grief crashing in on him in torrential waves.  He whispered into her thick hair.  “It’s alright, B’El; it’s alright. The important thing is that _you_ are here… that Kammy and I didn’t lose you.”  His voice was at the point of breaking, but Tom Paris had gotten strength before from her; he knew that now he must be hers.

He helped her get up, cradling her in one arm as he reached out to Dr. Cantor, who was almost crying herself.  “Thank you, doctor; we truly appreciate your honesty.  But… most important… thank you for saving my wife.”

The years had gone by.  By the third year after her accident, B’Elanna had accepted the immutable truth of its outcome.  If anything, it had all brought her and Tom even closer, exemplifying the best of what solid love relationships are all about.

Although he knew she thought about their unborn children, she rarely spoke of it.  It was just that today… seeing all of the young ones around them… knowing what they had hoped for…

“Yep, B’Elanna Torres-Paris, that’s one beautiful young lady we have out there.”  He pulled her close, hoping to calm the demons inside her.

B’Elanna took his hand in hers, squeezing it in affirmation.  “I know. And I am thankful everyday for her… and you.”  She reached up and pulled his face down to hers, not caring who saw her. “But you… _you_ are the greatest thing that ever happened to me, Thomas Eugene Paris.”

~*~

With her usual efficiency, Annie Graham, nee Annika Hansen, _aka_ Seven of Nine, former Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero One, was locating all the members of her rather large family.  Her blonde hair, still long, was pulled to the back of her neck and held in place with a large wooden clasp.  Ten years after _Voyager_ , she remained a handsome woman, although her waspish waist had thickened some, her hips broadened a bit and her trademark full breasts now weighed heavily.  After all, having given birth seven times would do that even to the most disciplined of women! Nonetheless, the flowing sky-blue tunic and slacks she wore allowed that she was still a beautiful woman.

Shortly after the Voyagers’ return to Earth, Annie and Harlo Graham married.  Harlo became in much demand for xenobiology medicine and cybernetic conferences, in addition to his heading up the thriving Institute of Galactic Medicine. Annie, with her typical enthusiasm for new challenges, opted to become a full time wife and mother.  She and Harlo proved to be a rather prolific pair, and she decided that her budding maternal instincts aboard Voyager were merely a testing ground for what she now considered her most important role – motherhood.  In the ten years since their marriage, their union had produced seven remarkable offspring, all sharing their parents many talents and intellectual and physical attributes.

Annie suddenly stopped, realizing that the frenzied motion of her efforts was an inefficient use of her energies; after all, each of the children had his or her own communicator.  She tapped the comm-pendant that hung from a chain around her neck, summoning the tribe.

“Attention, all Graham children.  You will proceed to the southeast corner of the portico where your father and I will meet you in five minutes. You will arrive prepared for our performance, which will commence at exactly 1530.”

Suddenly, from all directions, the seven children hurried to meet at their assigned assembling place.  There was Alastria, the oldest at nine years, almost a clone of her mother; next in line came Benzar, who was eight and already showed signs of his father’s outgoing personality. Next in line was Chamra, seven years of age, and, as the ‘mother hen’ of the brood had Caldos, the feisty two-year-old in tow. Rigel, Drayon and Yonada, five, four and three years old respectively, ran out from the same clump of bushes where all three of them had been hiding in a lively game of hide-and-seek with several of the other children. Each of the seven children wore a shirt of the same color of their mother’s attire – there was no mistaking any of the Grahams!

One… two… three… four… Annie counted off, nodding at the appearance of each of her offspring.  From behind her, she heard the unmistakable hum of her partner in production, the irrepressible Harlo Graham himself.   With energy that never flagged, he came behind his wife, grabbing her in a quick hug.  “I see that you have summoned our little group,” he smiled at her beatifically.  “I hope that all of them are in good voice today.”

The tall blonde woman nodded with serious affirmation.  “We practiced for the required forty-five minutes this morning.  They all realize the importance of this performance, and do not wish to fall short of your expectations.”

“Ah, my sweet Annie,” Harlo said to her while gleefully groping for a quick fondle of her full backside.  “I _do_ so admire your capabilities with all of our young ones.  Although they do get in my hair at times… oh, don’t look at me like that; you know what I mean… you do a remarkable job of organizing them and keeping them happy.  As you do me… “ he concluded, his touch now transforming into something that made her smile. 

She took his hand and silently led the way to the corner of the long porch where all the Graham children stood, lined up according to height.  The commotion of their actions started drawing attention from the other guests.  Soon, the lively din of the large gathering dwindled, as people wondered what their largest family group in attendance was planning to do.

Annie walked down the stair-step line of her brood, combining the tasks of straightening out-of-place hair, wiping tell-tale smudges off faces and pulling shirts into alignment as she moved.  She took her place at the end next to Caldos, gently enclosing his pudgy small hand in hers and cooing to him to be still.  Harlo nodded to her as they all stood in readiness for what was to come. All eyes were now on the group on the portico. 

The doctor stepped up to the long rail and smiled smugly out at all in attendance.  “Good afternoon, my friends,” he began officiously.  “Annie and I are delighted to be with you again today.  Although we’ve had the opportunity to see many of you on a regular basis, there are others whom we haven’t seen for ten years… and several more whom we’re meeting for the first time today.”  He nodded at some of their newest acquaintances in the group.  “By this time, I’m sure you have gotten to meet all of our wonderful children…” and with a wave of his hand, he proudly presented them.

“As you know, in addition to my professional responsibilities, I have continued my avocation of vocal performance.” A few anonymous catcalls came from within the crowd.  Harlo raised an eyebrow, giving them the stern look that had silenced his critics before.  “Over the years, Annie has developed her own singing talents as well, and I’m happy to say that all of our children share in this favorite pastime of ours.”  Several snickers came from the awaiting audience, in noting that a couple of the older children were rolling their eyes at the all-too-familiar pomposity of their father.  Undaunted, the man continued.  “So, today, I would like to introduce to you, for the first time in performance… the Graham Family Singers!”

A slight gasp of disbelief rippled through the waiting group, realizing what was to follow.  Impervious to these reactions, Harlo took his place at the end of the line opposite Annie.  He draped his arm around the shoulders of Alastria, whose face contained mixed emotions of embarrassment and happiness. She lowered her head shyly as Harlo looked at her, his face beaming with pride.  He glanced down the line at Annie and asked, “Ready?”  She nodded to him.

He looked out over the sea of anticipating faces in front of them.  “Today, as our inaugural piece, we would like to sing for you the song that Annie and I first learned together; I sometimes call it ‘Annie’s Song’,” he smiled sweetly, then hummed the opening pitch to the group.

Suddenly, floating out into the air of the bright summer afternoon, came a chorus of voices so sweet and melodious that they rivaled the birds in the trees all around them.  In precise pitches and perfect harmony, words succinct and clear, the group sang out to their friends:

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you…_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away.”_

 

The song transported many in the audience back to days long ago on _Voyager_ , and most of the watching eyes became misty.

~*~

Kathryn walked into the kitchen and headed for the replicator.  Chakotay, at the preparation table was putting together another tray of Risian pastries.

“We’re running out of Altarian cider again,” she said, calling up an order for several pitchers of the hard ale.  “I guess the Graham Family Singers have driven everyone to drink,” she laughed huskily, pulling out the first pitcher.

Chakotay looked over at her, his eyes full of merriment.  “What’s the matter, Kathryn; jealous of their rousing performance?”

She shook her head vigorously.  “Never for a moment!  I had my fill of ‘talent shows’ _years_ ago!”

His voice lowered, as he took on a more serious tone.  “But all their children.  You do wish that…”

She came over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso, now somewhat thicker than it was during their _Voyager_ and New Hope days.  “Chakotay… we both know how fortunate we are to have Hope and Kolopak.  I… I never even thought we would be… _could_ be… blessed with even them.”

He turned and enfolded her, pulling her close.  “Yeah; guess there was just something in the wood I used to build the _Edgewater_ , wasn’t there?”

She reached up, touching his lips with the tips of her fingers.  “Either that… or some powerful magic in a certain man I know…” Her fingers were followed by her lips.  “Chakotay… we both know that they were a very special gift for us, one that I will never quite understand…”

“But a gift we both accepted… with love and thanksgiving.”

In the next few seconds, their eyes replayed the events of ten years earlier, scrolling across the screens of their minds – a vivid replay of the months of tumultuous events beginning on Gaia and culminating on Earth six months after their return.

The steady hardships of leading _Voyager_ in the unknowns of the Delta Quadrant and the subsequent stay in New Hope had taken their toll on Kathryn Janeway physically.  Although at that time she was far from being an ‘old’ woman, her body, in defending itself against so much, had thrown her into that inevitable physical state that all women reach in their lives, the time referred to biblically as when she ‘ceased to be in the manner of women’.  Within the first few months on Gaia, the doctor himself confirmed that Kathryn’s hormonal pattern had changed drastically, and that even though she was only forty-three years old, she was indeed post-menopausal.  With mixed emotions, Kathryn greeted her ‘fate’; on one hand saddened to think that she was ‘old’ so soon; but on the other hand, she was relieved that she no longer needed to receive the monthly injections that were deemed necessary by Starfleet for all unmarried personnel.

Two weeks into the return trip of _Voyager’s Legacy_ , Kathryn began to feel ill.  Chakotay was concerned that she had allowed herself to fall into her old habits of existing primarily on coffee with very little that resembled decent food.  However, this time, she couldn’t even look at coffee; the beverage nauseated her.  Initially, she refused to see the doctor, brushing it all off as a lack of sleep and an increased workload.

“This is the eighth morning in a row that you’ve been this way,” Chakotay pleaded with her.  “ _Now_ … you’re going to check with the doctor _now_!” His tone became a demand.

Kathryn weakly shook her head as she came out of the bathroom area, “Yes; you’re right.”  She laughed weakly.  “You know, if I didn’t know better, Chakotay, I’d think I was pregnant…”

He helped her pull on her uniform tunic. “But… didn’t you say that there was no way?  Isn’t that why you told me that there was no need to worry about taking the suppressant inoculations?”

“That’s what the doctor told me…” she answered.  She took a deep breath and pinched her cheeks.  “I really should have a little bit of color; I don’t want him to think that I’m part of a holodeck grid.”

“You’re almost as thin as one,” Chakotay retorted, leading the way out of their quarters.  “Now… I don’t want ‘no’ as an answer; I’m going with you.”

“What’s the matter?  Think I’ll change my mind?”

“Maybe,” he quipped.  “Or… maybe I just want to see what I can do to help.”

Twenty minutes later, in an older version of the sickbay that they remembered from _Voyager_ , the three senior officers traded astonished looks of disbelief.  There was no doubt about it; the doctor had done his scans three times: Kathryn Janeway was indeed pregnant; not just pregnant, but pregnant with twins!

Of the three, Kathryn was the most incredulous.  “But… but… I thought… you said…”

The doctor nodded.  “I know; I know.  But… well, sometimes… things just happen.”

“So… when do you think that this little… um… ‘miracle’ occurred?”

“From the genetic maturation profile, I would say that these babies are what people in former times used to call ‘honeymoon babies’,” he responded.

“’Honeymoon…” Kathryn said.  “On the _Edgewater_?”

Chakotay took her tenderly in his arms.  “Well… you always _did_ say that the place felt magical…”

Some of Kathryn’s strength seemed to be coming back as she hugged him with more vigor than he could remember in a long while.  Just knowing… something… washed her with relief and raised her spirits.

“Now, Captain,” Harlo continued, very much with his doctor’s hat on again, “we are going to have to do something about changing some patterns in your lifestyle, if you want everything to proceed satisfactorily with this pregnancy.”

“She’ll do whatever you say, doc,” Chakotay answered for her.  Then, looking at her, he queried, “Won’t you?”

Janeway was still in shock… in awe… of the revelation.  “I… am… pregnant!  This is truly amazing.  Never would I have dreamed… oh, Chakotay!  I hope you don’t mind…”

“Mind?” the ecstatic man cried out.  “Kathryn, next to your finally saying that you loved me, this is the most wonderful thing that I could ask for!  You are going to be a terrific mother; I can only hope to be a good father…”

“I’m sure you both will be excellent parents,” the doctor stated matter-of-factly.  “Now… will both of you listen to me?  We really have to discuss things…”

The news of Kathryn and Chakotay’s pending parenthood spread throughout the ship faster than a brushfire in the Vulcan wastelands.  Although Kathryn insisted on no special treatment, the entire crew was at her beck and call for the remaining weeks of the journey; no Starfleet captain had had a more dedicated company.

By the time they made their jubilant return to Earth, Kathryn was feeling much better.  She had put on some healthy weight, her color was back, and her energy was at peak levels.  Although the story of her pregnancy had shocked her and her first-officer husband, to Starfleet, it took a backseat to the other events of their journey. Weeks and then months of debriefings stretched out, much as her pregnancy had done to her.  The pregnancy’s continued progress was uneventful; Kathryn behaved herself, Chakotay monitored her rest and food, and a room was just about ready for the arrival of their double-trouble package. 

Earth’s annual winter holidays were concluding for the year, and the air outside Starfleet headquarters was brisk and windy.  Kathryn and Chakotay had just left the last required social event of the season, weary in body, but relaxed in spirit.  They had almost reached the transporter area when Kathryn stopped suddenly, inhaling a with a quick gasp. “Ohhh!” she jerked as a peculiar sensation shot throughout her.

“What’s wrong, Kathryn?” Chakotay asked with sudden concern.

“I don’t know,” she answered, looking for a place to sit down.  “Nothing really hurts; it’s just that… that something doesn’t feel right.”

Chakotay hurriedly sought his commbadge as Hondo Swedlund exited from the Admiral’s party where they had all been.

“Kit!” he cried out, seeing the distressed look on her face. “There’s something wrong…”

“Yes,” she answered weakly, her words barely audible under Chakotay’s summons for an emergency medical transport.  “Hondo… “  she barely got out, before collapsing into his waiting arms.

When she awoke, she was in a biobed in the local med facility.  Chakotay was there beside her, his face a mixture of love and concern.

“The babies…” she feebly inquired.  “How are the…”

Chakotay brushed the damp hair back off her forehead.  “Shhh; they’re fine, sweetheart. And you’re okay, too; your early-warning system seems to have saved everyone.”

“Wha…what????” she asked.

“It seems that one of the umbilical cords became tangled… around both babies.  We got here in time; the folks here quickly unwound the first problem that our kids have caused… and I’m sure that it will be the first of many…”

She grabbed his hand tightly as a paroxysm of pain shot through her.  “Uhhhhh… are you sure everything is alright?”

Chakotay smiled down at her.  “Yes.  You’re just reacting as anyone would following a surgical removal.”  His eyes gestured towards her much-flattened torso. ”The doctor decided that it was time for our family to arrive, so she performed a caesarian section.  Kathryn… we have two beautiful, healthy babies…”

As if on cue, a duet of cries came from the warmed incubator next to the biobed.  “Would you like to meet our son and daughter?” he asked, his eyes bright with a layer of tears.

Kathryn’s eyes were already on the small enclosure next to her.  She stretched, raising herself on her elbows.  “Oh, yes; where are they?”

Chakotay carefully lifted one of the small bundles from the resting place.  Her eyes blinked open, two sapphire blue windows looking at her mother for the first time.  Kathryn tucked her into the crook of her arm, adjusting the thermal covering that tightly encased the infant.  “Hello, Hope Voyager; welcome to your home on the planet Earth.”  She turned, as Chakotay filled the space in her other arm with the other half of their matched pair.  Following his older sister’s lead, Kolopak Edward looked up at his mother through a heavy mop of black hair that covered his head. Kathryn’s face looked up, more radiant than he could ever remember.  “They’re beautiful, Chakotay.”

“All three of you are,” he smiled back.

Chakotay leaned over the threesome, a faint smile on his face.  He nodded at all of them in a motion that Kathryn knew all too well… his silent acknowledgement of a job well done.

The ‘accident’ of the twins’ conception proved to be just that… a strange fluke in the ways of any biological system.  Immediately following the birth of Hope and Kolopak, Kathryn’s hormone levels recalibrated themselves to the post-menopausal levels she had known on Gaia.  These two children were a true miracle in every sense of the word.

Kathryn and Chakotay’s current reverie was broken by shouts from the two offspring about whom they were just reminiscing. 

“Mom! Dad!  Tom says that he’ll take some of us on a short flight of the original _Delta Flyer_ next week!  Can we go, please?” Their voices called out in unison, as Kolopak ran up to his mother and took her in one of ‘those’ hugs that he knew she couldn’t resist, while Hope grabbed her father’s hand, knowing that she was wrapping herself around his heart.

“Who all is ‘we’?” Kathryn asked, not wanting to give in _too_ easily. “Where would you be going?”

“Kammy… Sean… Mariah… Vorlax… “ Kolopak rattled off.

“And Naomi said she’ll be there, too!” Hope expounded, deep into hero worship of the young cadet.

“Puh…. _leeezz_?” they both pleaded.

The older two acquiesced.

 

**~*~**

 

**Act Three: _RECEIVING_**

_Watching as you softly sleep_

_What I’d give if I could keep_

_Just this moment_

_If only time stood still_

_But the colors fade away_

_And the years will make us grey_

_But baby in my eyes_

_You’ll still be beautiful_

 

**_~*~_**

The two and a half days of fun and reminiscing were drawing to a close.  Almost all of the large group had said their good-byes and wearily transported back to their homes or stations scattered throughout the quadrant; the rest were in the final stages of making their departures.

A lone figure leaned over the railing of the portico, assessing the now-empty setting in front of him.  Hondo Swedlund had come alone… alone, as always.  Kathryn and Chakotay had asked their old friend to stay over a few extra days before he headed back to San Francisco, where he was one of the drill chiefs in Starfleet’s elite Rangers school.  Now he stood in his solitude, listening to residual sounds, smiling at shadowy images, putting all the puzzle pieces in place.  The reunion had been a long time coming, but it was needed… to bring to a close the old life and to open a new book, looking forward to the future with a new energized hope and vitality. 

Throughout the emotional event, as he migrated from group to group, sharing in raucous laughter and healing tears, he knew that his _own_ long journey was nearly over, too; his purpose completed.  In the eternal cosmic picture, these years were but a blink… but every one of those blinks formed a small essential part of universal purpose.  He turned, his large body showing a few signs of the advancing years but still a magnificent physical specimen.  Chakotay and Kathryn strolled over to him, their arms around each other.

“Hello, my old friend,” Kathryn smiled at him.  “I do hope you have enjoyed yourself.”

He turned and leaned against the railing. “Yeah, Kit… probably more than you’ll ever know.”

“So… what’s it like in the Rangers these days?” Chakotay asked, trying to get their somewhat reticent guest to tell them a little more about his own life.

“Not what it was like in our youth, Chakotay,” he stated.  “But… there are lot of good youngsters out there now… ones who have a good feel for physical and moral discipline; they’ll turn out fine.”  He paused and looked at his friends.  “And how about you?  How are you after all these years?”

Kathryn’s face took on a strange questioning look.  “Why, Hondo… you of all people should know! It seems like you’ve always been around when the most horrendous of our crises of our lives have hit…”

He nodded and smiled.  “Yeah, guess I have.”  His steel blue eyes slowly focused on each of them in turn.  “Did you ever wonder about that?”

“About what? Chakotay asked.

“About why I always seemed to be around…”

Chakotay looked at Kathryn before speaking, a sudden realization hitting him.  “Now that you mention it…”

Hondo nodded in approval.  “Yep, sure does. Looks like you’ve finally found all the right answers; guess it’s time for me to move on.”

Kathryn was even more confused.  “ _Whatever_ are the two of you caring on about?”

Hondo paused before answering her.  “Kathryn… Kit… I know that you haven’t ever considered yourself a spiritual person; but I _do_ know that you’ve at least given some thought to the fact that sometimes reason and logic just can’t give you all the answers.”

“Yes,” she allowed slowly.

“Let’s just say that I’ve been around you… and Chakotay… to sort of ‘nudge’ you in the right direction at the right times…”

Kathryn shook her head, still not wanting to comprehend what he was saying.  “I’m not sure…”

He smiled.  “Yes, I think you _are_ sure; you just don’t want to admit it.”

“Kathryn… I think what we have here in our friend, Hondo, is someone that folks used to call a ‘guardian angel’.”

Hondo chuckled.  “Yep, I’ve been called that, among other things…”

Kathryn looked back and forth between the two men, shaking her head. “No; no; there’s no such…”

“Think, Kathryn,” Chakotay said softly.

A velvet silence enveloped them, much as the approaching night skies began to wrap the world around them.  This whole concept was something that Kathryn Janeway just didn’t know about.  Finally, with a deep breath, she said, “Perhaps.”

Hondo laughed heartily.  “And that, Kathryn Janeway, shows that you can do some healthy doubting.  Yep, there’s definitely hope for you yet!”  He pulled his friends into his broad embrace.  “I know that you invited me to stay for awhile, but there are still a lot of folks out there that I’ve got to see.”

“But everyone has gone,” Kathryn blurted out before stopping herself.  “Oh.  _Oh_!” she continued, suddenly realizing what he meant.  “You mean… out _there_!”

“Yep; places to go, people to see.  But don’t worry; I’ll be back to finish up with you two,” he winked as he started towards the steps off the long porch. “Remember… I’ll always be watching out for you.”

He waved as he walked down the path into the rapidly engulfing night, suddenly disappearing as if he had never been there.

Kathryn looked up at Chakotay, her eyes asking him if he really understood what happened. 

He merely nodded and took her into his arms.

 

_All I want is to hold you forever_

_All I need is you more every day_

_You saved my heart_

_From being broken apart_

_You gave your love away_

_And I’m thankful everyday_

_For the gift_

 

**_~FINIS: PICTURE THIS~_ **

 


End file.
